Khenji
by Itachi anime
Summary: A young boy and his twin brother try to live a normal life as human beings after the tragic death of their mother, now, Khenji, searches for the Deamoness who has cursed him, while trying to live with humans, even if he is a cursed demon...


The beginning of a demons tale… #1

A long time ago, in a small village full of people, there was one boy, with long black hair, who was cursed. This cruse was not an everyday one; he was cursed once he turned about 7. He would at times depending on his emotions lose all sanity of himself, and run wild, not just a temper tantrum, but he would be taken over by a evil force, cursed on to him by the worst of all foes, the one named faceless…

A lone boy was running past fire and crowds of angry people, they shouted at him, he tripped on a rock while running and started to cry, "get out the village creep!" they shouted, a kuni knife was spitting the air in two heading right towards him, "r..run Khenji, Kimji's waiting for you at the ga..te.." the white haired man fell with a wound in his arm, "go! Now Khenji!"

He ran and ran with tears in his eyes, as he looked back,"I hate you," he mumbled under sobs, "I HATE YOU ALL!" his red colored eyes, had grown into a star shaped pupil, his hair from black to white, "ahh!" he yelled halfway to the gate, "no please, not now, not no-ahh!"

He rose slowly, his face was shadowed, the villagers started towards him again, armed with knives, his hair was now completely white "Khenji no!" yelled Kimji, he stayed back at the gate, Khenji had looked down, still no words, claws had slowly grown out of his finger-tips, a fang stuck out from his lower lip, "get him while his down!" the villagers yelled, fire was burning, smoke in the high sky, "get him!" they yelled and charged for him, Kimji watched helpless as they jabbed knives into him, still standing he laughed.

"so is it my turn yet,?" he said covered in bloodly knives, he looked up, a huge burst of energy pushed them all miles back.

He looked at his hands, as if nothing had happened, he turned to Kimji, "smell of a human," Khenji started, "I hate it-"stop!, a voice cryed from inside him-"just stay put you idiot if I haddent come you would've been dead by now,-"just don't hurt him, please he's our brother he wasent attacking us!" he yelled, "fine then" a light had glowed around him, and soon Khenji was back, "it happened again right Kimji? Even though the village let us in, they found out about me and tried to kill me…again," he started to cry, "im sorry I had you through so much trouble brother" "its o.k, that's what twins are for right?"

_2 years later… _

_A new village…_

"Come on! Wake up Kimji! Wake up!" Khenji was jumping up and down on the floor holding a letter from the demon fighter's academy, otherwise known as the D.F.A, "what…?" Kimji said as he yawned, "Come on first day at the academy! And we're not going to be late okay!" said Khenji looking proud as ever.

"Wow! This place looks awesome! So many people!" said Khenji as he ran to the front row of seats, the kids in the class had starred at his red eyes, and long white hair, "isn't that the demon kid?" some mumbled, Kimji had stood behind him, his black hair in a ponytail, "Khenji are you sure that we should've came? Cause you know that they fight evil demons in the academy right?" he looked to Khenji who was already sitting down in the first row, all the kids had moved to the other side of the room sitting away from him, "this is gonna be great!"

The Demon Fighters Academy #2

There were 3 teachers that entered the, the one with the blond hair in two ponytails was in the middle, she was the shortest, one who was coverening his face was on her left, he had silver hair hanging from his face, and one in orange, who had long black hair in two buckles, when they reached to the front, Khenji and Kimji and a girl were the only ones on the right side of the room. The teacher with the silver hair had introduced themselves, "hello all of you, I was imagining you all being taller, but since I see that all of you are about 5'5," he took a step, "I am the slayer Misuki, I'm famos to many for my lighting slayer sword, each one of you have a type of sword or wepon depending on what attribute you work best with," the second one stepped up, "my name is Tasada, and I have the attribute of water, but I don't have a sword, not all of you will have one, I have a water whip," the last one had spoke "I am Kyoko, and I have the mist attribute, my weapon would be me myself I can turn myself into mist and back to normal"

"now on by one," said Mizuki, "stand up at your seat and say your name and attribute," the first to stand up was the girl sitting next to Kimji, "hello everyone! My name is Yugo, and I have the nature control rope," next was Kimji, "my name is Kimji, and my attribute is the white lighting sword" he sat, next was Khenji he smiled as he stood up, "my name is Khenji and he's my twin brother, I have uh…lighting" "what type of lighting?" said one kid in the class, "it's, huh…it's dark lighting, the dark lighting sword" Mizkui looked shocked "but only a demon can use that power?" Khenji looked down, "um…yes" he was scared, everyone was looking at him, "no wonder your hair is white, and your eyes red, you're a demon aren't you?" "yes sir" said Khenji looking down to his feet.

The whole class was in shock, some people whispered about him to the ones next to them, "well," Mizuki continued, "it's strange for a demon to want to join a demon fighters academy, why did you join?" everyone, even Kimji looked at Khenji, "if you must ask," he stood up, "I am somewhat human, but the reson I resemble a demon is because my true demon is the one who nearly tried to kill Kimji," he looked down, his face shadowed _"that's it"_ said the voice in him, _"just keep remembering those bad memories, and let me out"_ "and the last," as Khenji spoke his voice had suddenly changed into a low, dark, tone, he stopped talking, "well, what's the last thing," some kids in the class asked curiously, "what?" Mizuki had looked over to Khenji, "that's a-" "it's a demonic aurora!" yelled Kimji who stood, Yugo had went over to Kimji, knowing that she should keep her distance.

"its o.k," he said to them all, "I won't try to kill you, that kids saying I shouldn't hurt you, so I'll stick to that, plus I don't know why but he wanted me to come out," Yugo had walked towards him, "wow! You're the nicest demon I've ever meet!" he answered, "no I'm just taking orders, but if anyone wants fight or thinks their tuff I can take a battle or two," he looked to Yugo, "your one of the only mortals that hasn't attacked me," he said "I suppose your nice, what's your name again?" "It's Yugo!" "I won't forget that name then," Khenji smiled a little and was about to sit, "this class should prove to be interesting…"

This is my very first fight! #3

A kid named Shin was in the back and was really getting pissed of at the sight of a demon in the classroom, "hey you," he said with his arms folded, "I'll take you on then, and I'll kill you in the process," "kay looks like someone headed up on my offer, let's go outside then,"

"Shouldn't we stop them?" said Kyoko, "that kids a demon," said Tasade, "and he's the type to see blood all over his opponent, but we just should hope nothing bad happens"

The entire class was outside awaiting the fight, between Shin, a fire type, and Khenji the demon, Shin attacked first, his weapon was his hands, they lit with fire as he ran towards Khenji, "I'll kill you stupid demon!" Khenji had stood behind him once he swung his fist, "just die."

He kicked him right in the stomach, "ach!" he yelled and fell to the ground, "now how do you die, it's amazing your still alive, since I was going way less then easy on you" Khenji slowly walked towards Shin, who was laying on the ground shaking and trying to get up, Khenji sprung out his claws, "this was expected to last longer, aww to bad," his red eyes rolled down to Shin, "now, let's make this nice and painful…" "Stop!" yelled Yugo, she ran in between Khenji, he stopped, "what is it Yugo?" said Khenji looking down at her, "well, it's just, please don't hurt anyone! I beg of you!" she grabbed him into a hug.

The whole class gawked at the sight, Khenji to was shocked, he smiled just a little, "so," he started, "you would even hug a demon like me?" "yeah!" she looked up smiling, "a demons still a person right?" the whole class was still in shock, at the sight.

Shin had gotten up from the ground with a bloody lip, "get away from him Yugo, he's a demon, and all of them are the same, all they do is kill, over and over till everyone's gone!" he yelled, the three teachers walked outside, "why won't you die?" said Khenji to Shin, "because-" "sorry for my interruption but we will have to continue later for I must leave now," he picked up the shining black stone on his neck, "looks like Khenji, as in the other me is ready to come back out," he started to glow, "bye foolish mortals, bye Yugo" the light around him glowed brightly, the other Khenji was there, he fell, "got ya," said Kimji, "you alright?" he said, "yea, im just… tired, is there any…thing to…eat?" he fell asleep on his brother Kimjis back, "thank goodness you know how to use that seal," he said, he turned to everyone carrying Khenji on his back, "we have to go to our house now, see you all tomorrow!" Kimji jumped swiftly into the trees, as they were making their way home, the kids bellow started to disscuss, Yugo, still standing had started to run as fast as she could to catch up with the two, "hey! Yugo?" said a red haired girl in her class, "what got into her all of a sudden?"

Khenji, Kimji and Yugo #4

Kimji had layed Khenji in his bed that was in their room, the door had burst open, "hello!" Yugo yelled out, she ran over to Kimji, "your brothers really nice, you're very nice to him too, so is he o.k?" Kimji looked down at his brother, "yeah he just fell asleep" Yugo looked down at him, "so his hair and eyes are for real…right?" "yup," started Kimji, "he was first half human, when we were little, then, during an attack with villagers who promised they wouldn't hurt us, they attacked, and he reacted to his emotions, ever since, this black diamond seal has been leaking, so I'm worried that he can turn into his demon side at any time, I've been trying to keep him happy in any whey I can, but yeah, sooner or later the seal will break, and he won't be able to get to his demon side in time until it kills every single person that has hated him, so please, try not to sadden him" Kimji had walked over to the door, "where ya going?" said Yugo sitting on Khenjis bed, "I'm going to go get something for Khenji to eat, do you want to come?" he looked down at Khenji, his white hair was spread across the entire bed, "I think that I'll stay, plus," said Yugo, "who will look after him? He is defenseless in his sleep" Kimji looked at his sleeping brother once more, "I wouldn't say he's defenseless in his sleep, well" he unlocked the door, "I'll be going now" he quietly closed the door; the sounds of his footsteps had slowly started to diminish.

"Well, well, so you have a thing for following people to their homes now don't you?" Khenji was sitting up in bed, his claws still out, "huh?" said Yugo, "but I saw you change back to your normal form, are you still full demon right now?" said Yugo who was looking completely confused, "about that," he started, "I changed back in my sleep, I mean, Khenji's sleep" he corrected himself, "hey" Yugo looked over to him, "yeah what?" "Well I just wanted to know what I should call you, because I might get you and Khenji mixed up and all," he looked down, and then to the ceiling, "Ken," he said, "just call me Ken" he stood up, "well then you want to go get Kimji?" he stuck out his hand to Yugo, she looked up, "um, okay!" she smiled as she took hold of his hand.

They were walking outside, hand in hand, as the other villagers looked, they whispered, about Ken, as he walked passed all of them without listening to a thing they all said, "I hate them" said Ken, looking forwards, "hate? Hate who?" said Yugo with worry, "all who hate me, they all despise me, they wish me to die, I can hear all of them," Ken had looked up to the sky, "the only person that's ever wanted to befriend me is you Yugo," he turned to her, "thank you for that" she smiled.

As they walked on, they saw people in panic, running away from the village main gate, they yelled and screamed, for their lives, "what's going on?" said Khenji, "Im smelling a demon"

Dispel! #5

The two started to run up to the gate, and found a giant centipede like demon rampaging in passed the gate, the people saw Ken standing there, and they two knew that he was a demon slayer, but yet a demon, "please you have to slay that demon!" they yelled and shouted, "that thing," said Yugo with her eyes closed, "it says to hand over the black diamond," her eyes opened up, "don't you have a piece of the black diamond?" She asked looking at the chain piece that he has around his neck, "you can read a demons mind?" said Ken turning red, "yea, but I've never read yours before," he dimmed down a bit, "hey Khenji" said Ken to the necklace, "you want to take on this one?" "No I can't" said Khenji "my powers not completely charged up and all," "okay" said Ken, "but you do know the bad thing about me having this black diamond around my neck right?" Ken said Yugo looked confused, "what happens?" "I'll lose myself, go insane, killing anyone in my path," he looked down to Yugo, "now let me finish off this demon, before I change back to Khenji" he jumped up and reached out an open hand, "power of darkness" he said, a normal sword had appeared into his hand, still in the air, he bit his thumb and wiped it down onto the sword, as he did, the sword turned black and it sparked with lighting, "black lighting?" wondered Yugo, a scene of fire and burning houses had sparked in her mind, in quickly went away, "what?" she was shocked and looked up, "Ken? In your mind," Yugo looked shocked, "I saw, fire, and blood."

Ken had put the sword over his head, "dispel!" he yelled lighting came out from the sky's above and landed right onto the glowing black sword, it cut trough the demon like butter. He let go of the sword and it disappeared, he fell onto one knee, "what's wrong Ken?" said Yugo she ran over to him, "its nothing, just that dispel uses a lot of power, even for a demon like me," he looked at the chain and took hold of the black diamond, "I've got to go now, I need to charge up, just in case of battle," as the diamond glowed, he waved his hand to Yugo, "hi Khenji!" she said, "how long was I gone?" he said, "the people had just looked…

The black diamond… #7

"So, what is the black diamond any whey Khenji?" said Yugo as she handed him another kunai knife from her sack, the three friends were in the backyard of Yugo's house practicing their throws, "well," said Kimji as he hit the target once more, he picked up another kunai from the ground, and flung the black knife to the red and white target across from him, "it's not known what it is exactly, but since the demons want it so much, we know it's powerful," he looked to Yugo, "but for some reason, it had no reaction on Khenji, "that's right," said Khenji digging up his knife from the dirt, "I don't know why it has effect on other demons but not me," "maybe we should do some research on it," said Yugo, "come inside I have a computer,"

"Well it says," said Yugo looking into the computer screen, "the black diamond's powers were once sealed into the hands of a human than passed to a demon," she strolled down, "and who should that be?" said Kimji at her side, "I don't know it has no name, but look, at what it says next, hey Khenji you should stop starring at that necklace and come over here!" Khenji had just looked at the glittering black diamond in his hands, "well, it says that the demon man who welded the diamond had two sons, one son as a human, the other a demon, and-" "that's us!" said Kimji as he read over the words over and over, "and it says that the demon son was in danger of getting killed, despite to hide his identity, the father had used the black diamond's power and made a single wish, the diamond had heard his plea, and he was able to use the diamonds powers to seal his sons powers"

"the black diamond is said to give a demon powers tenfold, times which level they rank" said Yugo as she strolled down on the computer, "that's all it says" she said, "nothing else?" said Kimji, "nope that's it"

They were all walking on the street, while Khenji was looking at the diamond, "hey" said a voice from the chain, "are you okay?" it was Ken calling from inside the glisten diamond, "no its nothing" said Khenji looking worried, "is it because since you're a demon, the sight of power lies right in front of you?" said Ken acting as if he could read Khenji's thoughts, Khenji had lowered his hands "yes" he sighed, "but I can't go using this piece all for my own power, plus if I do you might lose control of yourself again," Khenji looked up, "don't you remember the day you stained my hands with blood?" said Khenji, he recalled the fire, and the dead people who were coverd in their own blood, the other villages running Khenji out the village, and then the demon half of him took over, he closed his eyes and looked at all once more, everything was normal once more.

"Hey" said Ken, "can I please come out for some air? Its stuffy in here" "ah whatever," said Khenji as he started to glow, "but no killing once so ever!" Kimji and Yugo had stopped, "oh hi Ken!" said Yugo as Ken had appeared, "Ken?" said Kimji, "what are you doing out?" "Just saying hi to my mortal friend," he turned to Yugo, "hey Yugo, whats up?" Yugo ran right infront of him, "your fighting with that demon the other day was amazing!" "Why thank you," said Ken.

Academy time once again #8

Ken had dug into his deep pocket and picked out a black shard, "I found this inside that demon, a shard piece of the black diamond" Kimji had stepped over to see the glowing black diamond piece, "even if this is a diamond," said Kimji, "amazingly it seems to be incomplete, even if you Ken have this chunk of the diamond, there must be more pieces then we thought"

The next day at the academy-Ken-

"It's that demon kid again!" said the girls in the class, "I heard that he killed a demon that tried to attack the village yesterday" "so cool!" "And look at his brother!" said one more "I herad he has the same level as power as Mizuki, and he's the strongest!" said another; Ken had sat in his regular seat, upfront next to Kimji and Yugo on his side.

As the trainers walked into the room, Misuki had made an annocement, "do you all know what the black diamond is?" Ken jumped a bit in his seat when heard the black diamond being mentioned in class, the red haired girl had raised her hand, "yes Rin?" said Kyoko calling on her, "isn't it that thing that can raise a demons powers?" by the way she was speaking you can tell she was confused, "the reason I'm asking all of you this is because, one," he looked down to Ken, "Khenji here-" "I'm Ken, the other kids Khenji" Ken had interrupted, "well Ken here is a demon as we can all tell, and it seems that he has a piece of the black diamond with him today, can I please have that?" Mizsuki had extended a hand towards Ken, "he can't take it off," said Kimji; "if he does he loses the seal and goes insane" said Kimji, "is that so?" said Mizsuki standing back up, "well then why haven't you used the power of the diamond for your own power? That only sources power for your kind any whey,"

Ken was getting pissed, "listen up!" he yelled "don't even try to compare me to those other low life demons out there! I, Khenji, am not like that! All because I'm a demon doesn't mean anything! I haven't done anything wrong to anyone in here!" he sat back down in his seat, "so you're trying to denie that you end up destroying every village around you?" Ken looked up, anger in his eyes, "what I need to know is what it is to you?" said Ken, "gosh it's not my fault for going insane at times that I don't notice," he looked down and balled his fist, "it's…Faceless" Mizsuki looked at him surprised, "you know Faceless?" said Mizsuki in worry, he grabbed Kens shoulders, "where is she? Do you know were she's hiding!" the rest of the class gasped about hearing the name Faceless, a boy named Katio in the far corner of the class spoke, "she mostly comes out during the night, a demon known for her blank white mask, and her white mist like outfit," "better off known as Delidora, bringer of destruction," said Ken.

What to do with the diamond #9

Mizsuki had let go of his shoulders, "she is wanted for many crimes, but always changes her appearance, so it's hard to track her" "she cursed me when I was five," said Ken "I remember playing in the forest, at the time, I wasn't able to change to me and to Khenji at the time, so Khenji had stayed out.

"But I remember it was getting dark, and I was heading out the forest, and out of the blue, she appeared, at first I just looked up at her just floating of the ground a bit, she had on the mask and was completely in white, she had silver hair, when I thought she was a nice person and she had her hands extended to me as if asking me to come to her, that was when Kimji had came looking for me and found me with Faceless, he too had went up to her with a smile, thinking she was a nice demon and just wanted us to see something, we had each taken her hand and she had started to walk away with us somewhere, but then…" Ken didn't want to recall all of it, and what happened next, "she…she tried to kill Kimji, I blocked all of the knifes she had in her hands all of a sudden, it was painful, but I had to protect him, no matter what the cost, but after, she stopped, and placed her hand on my forehead, as if not wanting to hurt me, then, I was just healed, as if it was nothing that had happened, after that she removed her hand from my head and it left a weird mark it disapered, and faded away…" the memory of 7 years after, was scary, even for him, "then seven years later, the same village I lived in, was destroyed," "by who?" asked Rin who now sitting in back of him, "by me."

The class stared at Ken in horror, "but why," started Yugo, "did you destroy your own home?" she said shocked, "it wasn't all me," he looked down at the diamond on his neck, "Delidora forced me, I was like a helpless puppet, just following her ever order, then, when everything was nearly gone, she ordered me to kill Kimji, but I had resisted, and came back to my senses, by then, she was gone."

Ken had put the black diamond shard from his pocket, on to the table, everyone had looked in amazement at how it glowed with an evil aura covering it, "so do you plan on using this for your own power, or to just defeat Faceless?" said the two twins, Mina and Ezia, "that im not sure of" everyone had gasped, "didn't you say that you will use this diamond to restore peace in the world, and rid it of Faceless?" said Kimji who stood up because the comment, "Khenji said that, not me," he put his feet on the table infront of him, and picked up the shard piece, "I do intended on killing Faceless, but I will start off with the main course, as in the ones who actually tried to kill me, the humans" his red eyes had rolled over to everyone in his room, the shy girl Hotaru had spoke up "um…please, don't do that!" she said, the whole class looked around to her, "or…or I will defeat you!" Yugo had stood, "what are you thinking? Don't you remember him nearly making Shin end up in the hospital?" Yugo had went up to her, "don't mind it Yugo, I won't hurt her since you said so," he put the shard piece in his pocket, "looks like Khenji's coming back out," he said as the black diamond started to glow, Ken turned around from all of them, "by now…" his words had trailed out, and Khenji had showed up out of the glow.

The Demon Narkio! #10

Mizsuki had approached him, "so, what do you plan on doing now that you have a shard of the diamond, what do you intend on doing with it?" Khenji had picked it up and examined the dark jewel, "well I would go after Faceless, find and destroy her," Khenji had smiled, "well, if I knew how the heck to use this thing" the whole class had fell silent, "so you intend on defeating Faceless, but don't even know how to use the diamond? That's sad kid" Mizsuki was just about to tell everyone that class was over for the day until,

!BOOM!

"what was that?" said Kyoko running twords the door, outside, their stand a demon, one who looked like Khenji, the only difference was his eye color, the demon had long black hair, and purple eyes, he had a board look on his face, and was dressed in black and white, he turned to Kyoko who was standing in horror as he slowly walked over to her, "Kyoko get out of there!" yelled Tasade and Mizsuki as they threw their swords out seeking that it will hit the demon and destroy him, they pierced him, but he took them out and just kept walking.

_He's headed for the enterance,_ taught Mizsuki he got up and ran towards the demon, he turned around to Mizsuki and opened his hand, a cage had appeared and all three of the trainers were, "dang it!" said Mizsuki struggling to get out.

"Who is he?" said Yugo as the demon walked into the class, were all the students were sitting and waiting for their teacher, he closed the door behind him, and Khenji sniffed the air, "he's" said Khenji with a shocked look on his face, "a demon, and has, 2, no 3, 5 shards of the black diamond!" "so you can tell" he said looking down to Khenji, "well you're a demon so you should know why I have them with me" the class started to gear up for a fight, Katio, Shin, and Kimji had all stood up, "what do you want?" said Shin, "it's nothing really" said the demon, "im not here to kill" he stood up, "allow me to introduce myself, the name is Narkio, and im here just to speak with the one named Khenji."

Khenji had stood, "what is it?" he said glaring at Narkio, Narkio had jumped down to where Khenji had sat, "let me handle this," said Ken to Khenji, "I think I know this guy" "no fighting if you don't have to, remember you aren't all powerful" said Khenji as Ken had appeared "what?" he said, a powerful dark aura was around him, " so what is it?" he asked once more, "so the legend was real," said Narkio, "a demon with the scent of a human, and to be chosen by Delidora, to be the hier," "heir? What heir?" said Ken confused, Narkio looked down to Ken, "you are going to take her place as ruler and destroyer, one of the seven sacrads," "no way" said Amaru who slowly walked twords Ken and Narkio, "aren't the seven sacrads the seven most powerful demons ever to be known to the face of the earth?" she looked up, "and weren't they all killed?"

The New Heir… #11

Narkio looked down to Amaru, "you were told wrong, they survived, all seven of them, and Khenji was chosen to become the new Heir to the demon throne because of his power, "but why did she have to chose me?"Said Ken, looking up to Narkio, "I'm not so sure but-" "what did you do to the trainers?" said Shin approaching Narkio, "I did no harm, just locked them up outside," Narkio had snapped his fingers and all three of the trainers had appeared, "how did you do that?" said Kyoko, "are you hurt?" Narkio had said looking over to Kyoko, "um…no not really" said Kyoko, she blushed a bit, "your blusing." He said plainly, "yeah ture you are" said Yugo looking at Kyokos face, "na-no im not what are you all saying?"

"so do you know faceless or not Narkio?" said Ken, "well," he said, "the day when you went crazy and went on killing spree, I was there and holding back the villagers for you, you can say that I'm here to protect you and Kimji from any danger, but I remember seeing Faceless flying away to high in the air, so I couldn't catch up with her," he looked down, "please forgive me for my incident" he turned around to the trainers, "but you all did attack me, sorry for the inconvenience"

"Well," he turned around allowing his black hair to carry along with the wind, "you can follow me if you like" Khenji had started behind Narkio, Kimji had followed, "w-where are you going?" Yugo had managed to stutter from her mouth, "Just around the village to the front gate, it's really nothing" all the other kids in the class had watched Khenji, Kimji, Yugo and Narkio, "I sense a strong demonic aura," said Kimji as they walked into the center of the village, "Narkio, what is that" said Yugo pointing a finger into the air, Narkio had turned his head up to the sky, and found a feather like cloud blowing in the wind, there was a twinkle in the sky and giant shells of ice were falling almost like frozen rain, "watch out!" Narkio had yelled and grabbed Yugo, he jumped back and let her down, "its one of them" said Narkio barring his fangs, he let out his claws, "you all are going to want to stay back," he said, "its one of them."

One of the sacreds, Heriko #12

"Who are them?" said Khenji and Kimji, Yugo had only looked over to Narkio, not wanting to say the same thing, "one of the seven sacrads, Heriko" "so you still remember me now don't you Narkio" said Heriko, now on the ground, "his hands," said Yugo, "their covered in pure ice" "you're a snow demon aren't you?" said Khenji, "why yes I am," said Heriko turning around to them, "keep them out of this" said Narkio, "didn't I tell you all not to get involved?" he said to Khenji.

A black light had shined all over Khenji from the black diamond, "hm…" said Heriko, "you must be powerful" Khenji looked up, his red eyes shining, "I now remember what you did to me that day, a year ago…you tired to kill me right? You were the one that stabbed me?" "Why yes, I was, got a problem?" Heriko had disappeared, from sight, "where'd he-" Kimji was stuck on a pressure point, so was Yugo, "Kimji! Yugo!" he yelled out, "grr…dang you!" yelled Khenji.

As the fight broke out into full swing, Narkio had went flying back, and landed on his feet, Khenji had ran in with hands holding his dark sword, Heriko had ran twords Khenji, he diapered into dust, and behind Khenji, "wha-ahh!" he got lanched forwards and fell to the ground, "Ken…are you there?" he said into the black diamond, "yeah," Ken replied, "need me to come out?" "yes, and this time, don't hold back."

A dark light shone around Khenji, and Ken had appered, "let's do this…"

Their all after Khenji! #13

His words had trailed off as he and Narkio had ran to him, they attacked over and over not allowing Heriko to move at all, he fell, "well then" he said, starting to float off with the feather, "I have to say you two have gotten very strong, but not strong enough to defeat all seven of us!" he laughed as he diapered into the air above them, "Yugo!, Kimji are you guys okay?" Ken had asked in worry, the rest of the class had ran outside just to see that the front yard of the school was destroyed, "what type of demon were you guys facing?" said Shin picking up a burned piece of wood and giant shard of ice, "and ice demon," said Narkio, "who works for Faceless, "he just got away."

"Who cares if he got away" yelled Ken, "their all right," he said looking to Yugo and Kimji, "you guys are brave to get in the way, even if it meant protecting a demon, thanks".

A new shard for the black diamond #14

The sun from the front window awoke Ken from his deep sleep, he yawned, "Looks like I forgot to change back to Khenji," he looked over to the left side of his room, Kimji was sleeping on his bed completely knocked out, he looked over Kimji, and found Yugo, sleeping, "Yugo forgot to go home I guess, he looked over to the far right of his room, "and Narkio's still here…I better get some sleep now" he slowly put his head down, then looked up once more, "wait a minute-Aren't you supposed to be gone!" "Your fate is that I stay by your side at all times" said Narkio, "so you guys have no school right?" "nope" said Ken in replay, "I'm going out" "going out where?" asked Narkio, "just stay and watch Yugo and Kimji until they wake up, and it's an order!" yelled Ken knowing that Narkio would follow him, Ken had walked out the house and into the streets, "man it's hot for no reason…again"

He walked until he got to the main street, he stood in front the academy, his white hair blew in the wind, something had ragged the air and almost hit him, and it hit the wall of the academy, some of the villagers were there, about 10 to 12 of them, all of them armed with swords and knifes, Ken turned around, "what do you all want?" he said calmly, "if they attack you, defend yourself, but do not kill" said Khenji from the black diamond, "I got it Khenji," he said back to the diamond, "who are you talking to!" yelled out some of the villagers, "I've done nothing but help you people and you decide to fight me? I don't understand your motive, you can attack if you like" he turned back around to the academy, "c'mon we should start! That other demon said the faster he gets captured then we get more money then she promised!" "Delidorea," said Ken.

Ken looked up, "Faceless!" he looked shocked, "now" she started under her white mask, "dance for your master" she held up her hands, "now kill, my little puppet, kill the humans who tried to attack you" "hey!" yelled out one of the villagers, "you promised us pay!", she just laughed and replied, "never make a deal with a demon, cause the humans will always die"

She lifted a finger, and soon had control of Ken once again, _"I can't speak!"_ he said in his head, his claws sprung out, and there was a blur of blood the melted on to his hand's, all 12 of the villagers were killed, and Faceless, gone.

He fell to the ground, looking to his hands, covered in blood, he saw his clothing covered in blood,

"no," he said, "no why did it happen again!" footsteps had emerged from the pathway to the school, "why does she torture me like this?" a tear rolled down Ken's cheek, his eyes wide open, he fell to the ground and blacked out.

Narkio, and Kimji were looking around for Ken, "I smell blood," Kimji had turned in worry, "and I smell Ken," Narkio and Kimji had soon made it to the academy grounds, "who did all of this?" said Narkio looking surprised, "no way…" said Kimji, he looked down and saw Ken, laying there awake with hands stained in blood, and dried tears layed on his face, Kimji had ran over to Ken's side and helped him up to Narkio, his legs were like jelly, and he felt as if he would collapse, "he looked up to Narkio, "she…she made me do this" more tears had rolled down his face, covering up scars, "we already know" said Kimji, recalling what Faceless had done to their first home.

I don't want to kill #15

As they walked through the village Kimji had Ken on his back, and people had starred, "people are starring" said Ken, "and this time it's not just cause I'm a demon," he looked down to his hands, "it's cause of my hands, there still covered with blood, of innocent people," he hid his face in Kimji's shoulder, "it's not your fault," said Kimji, when they entered into the house, Yugo was waiting for them, "hi you guys-" she was intterupped, "not now," said Narkio, "get a wet towel," she looked over to Ken, as he layed himself onto the bed, "why…why is he covered in blood?" Yugo asked Narkio, "Faceless made him do it again" Yugo had remembered what Faceless had done to them, she gasped, Kimji and Narkio were going out to Mizsuki to tell him what had happened, Yugo had gotten Ken a new shirt to wear, he silently took the old one off, and went to the bathroom, "aren't you going to put your shirt on?" she asked, "not right now," said Ken, "I'm really sorry Yugo," "for what?" she asked, "for, getting controlled once again," Yugo had stood up and hugged him, "it was never your fault in the first place," she said, "thank you, Yugo."

"so she was back and forced Ken to kill over 12 people?" said Mizsuki to Narkio, "yes" started Kimji, "but according to Ken, she disappeared once they were killed" said Kimji, Kyoko was next to Mizsuki and documenting the crime on her computer, "one day, I will avenge all who have died under her hand, and the other six will have it coming."

Yugo had watched Ken as he returned to Khenji, "Khenji your back!" she had jumped onto Khenji, "Yugo! Get off!" he yelled, Kimji, Narkio and Kyoko had stepped in the front door, "Khenji had went downstairs to greet them all, "what? Kyoko what are you doing here?" said Khenji confused, "its KOYOKO-SENSEI!" she yelled, "oh, and it's nothing I just came to visit, and Yugo your mother called she needs you at home now" Yugo looked disappointed, "okay! Bye Khenji bye Kimji bye Kyoko sensei bye Narkio!" she ran out the door.

To trust a human #16

"She's very nice Khenji, don't you think?" said Kimji, taking his hair band out, his hair had let loose, "wow" said Kyoko, Kimji and Khenji sat next to each other, "what?" they both said at the same time while tilting their heads, "no wonder you two are identical," "we used to be identical," said Khenji, "but that was way back when I was half demon, but ever since I became full, I've had white hair!" he ran his hands in his silk white hair, "amazing, first time I've ever heard of that ever occurring to a demon," said Kyoko.

"Why are you here any whey?" said Kimji to Kyoko, "well" started Narkio, "she had found a shard," the twins gasp, "you did?" said Khenji, "even if it is tempting to use it, I won't, your father had said that you can only use it for protecting other people around you, it ishis wish" for a moment the room fell silent. _"why did he say is?" _Khenji said inside his head.

Narkio had tossed the shard over to Khenji and he put it close to the others, it glowed a little and became almost whole with the rest of them.

"so, what's the real reason Kyoko-sensei is here Narkio?" said Khenji who had read Kyoko's mind, "yeah…you gave us the shard, aren't you going to leave?" said Kimji, Khenji grinned and evil little smile, "ohh…I see what's going on here…" Narkio's eye twitched a bit, and he lached forward twords Khenji, and started to swing him around crazily, "you evil little devil!" he yelled, "you read my mind didn't you?" "yeah, you could say that" said Khenji still smiling, "just wait till I tell everyone at school tomorrow," "about what Khenji tell me!" said Kimji, Kyoko had sat not saying a word.

"We have one more new teacher, and…" Khenji had smiled evilly again. "im just going to say that one of demon fighter sensei's is dating a full demon is all"

Narkio had put a claw at Khenji's neck, "speak of this to anyone and you will get hurt" "no need for violence" said Khenji as Narkio set him back down.

"but im still telling" Khenji said quickly, "if you do," Narkio, "then…well im not sure," "not sure about what?" said Kimji, "not sure how to kill Khenji without killing him" the room fell silent.

"dumb idea" "shut up Khenji"

The next day at school everything was normal, everything but dismissal, "you were so cool yesterday!" said Shin as all the students were walking home, "uh..Thanks?" said Khenji confused, he looked to the half diamond around his neck, "Ken," he started, "what did you do?" "hey?" said Katio, "why are you talking to a stone?" Khenji had replied, "oh this?" he looked to the black diamond in his hands, "it's my other half, his name's Ken" "yeah I remember him well" said Shin, "he punched the daylights out of me! Literally!" Khenji spoke once more to the diamond, "Ken what you were doing?" he spoke, "nothing really," "how'd you do that?" said Shin and Katio said, "So can I come out? You had a fair share of time out in the open," Khenji started to glow, "what's happening to you Khenji?" "Well, I have to go, but I'll be back really quick," his whole class that was following him and Kimji home, had watched him as the dark lights dimmed down and Ken had stood before them.

"and why are you all following me? Last time I heard, Yugo and Kimji only come to my house, not a whole party" they all had continued following him, not saying a word.

They had all reached Khenji's house, and everyone went inside, they were acting as if they had been invited to a party, Kyoko had also came, with Narkio of Corse, as everyone had gotten their food and were eating, Ken had just looked at his food, as if it were poisoned.

"Ken," started Narkio, "what's wrong? Are you not hungry?" he looked down to Ken, sitting in his seat, "I am hungry," said Ken, "just not for this type of food at the moment" Narkio had tried to think of something that Ken would eat, "oh! Now I think that I remember what you have always eaten!" Narkio had ran out of the room and came back with a bottle filled with water, and he took out a pill.

"whats that?" said Ken watching as the water turned red as the pill sunk inside, "Khenji can go eat whatever without having to use this."

"What's this stuff?" said Ken closely examining the bottle, "you need to drink it, just in case Faceless comes back, that will be you defense against her mind puppet jutsu, we don't know when she will strike so just drink it before anyone see's you" said Narkio, Ken had taken off the top and sniffed the bottle, "okay, it doesn't smell bad, it does smell good, but why is it red?" "Just drink it!" yelled Narkio.

Everyone had left Khenji's house, "so why were they all here?" Ken had asked Kimji and Yugo who sat on the couch, "they were mostly just asking us what type of demon you are, and what happened to our parents, I didn't answer them with that question," Kimji looked down, I still can't even remember what happened in the past" "let's slip out of that subject," said Ken, "why are those two still here?" Ken said ruddily while pointing to Mizsuki and Tasade, "we have names you know" said Mizsuki, "whatever, I don't really care about your names, just get out my house!" he yelled.

"We have come here for a good reason" said Tasade, "if it's about the diamond or faceless, spare me the detail's" "no it's not that either," said Mizsuki, reaching into his pocket, "here" he handed a list over to Ken, and placed it in his hands, "this just has a bunch of lost people on it?" he said, "are you trying to make me go on a search and rescue or something?" "no" said Mizsuki, "you three are going on your first mission, search, and destroy."

The first Mission- Destroy Heriko one of the seven #17

"A search and rescue?" said Ken looking at the four missing people on the list, "yes, they were all abducted" said Tasade, "they are, Uoni, Yuu, Lavi, Lee, were all taken hostage by the seven a few days ago, since you, yourself Ken are a demon, and you have another demon on your side with two of the demon slayers, you should be able to track them down," Mizsuki looked up at Ken, "please we need you for this, we cannot go because we cannot even find them in the first place," said Tasade.

As they both left, Ken and the rest of them had gotten ready for tomorrow, the first mission, to find the seven sacrads.

"So what time are we leaving Narkio?" said Khenji with his bag put onto his back, "not long from now, in about an hour or two" said Narkio looking at the bright morning sun raising over the village, "whats wrong Narkio?" said Yugo concerned, "you've been looking so down ever since you herad that Kyoko couldn't come" "im not sure if this mission will be all that safe Yugo, are you sure your willing to come?" said Narkio turning and looking over to Yugo, "it's A okay!" she said with a smile on her face, "im a fighter! Not a wimp."

They had walked to the main village gate and stopped to say goodbye to everyone, which would start the great journey for them all. "Hey Yugo!" said Rin as she ran over to Yugo with a worried face on, "are you sure you don't want to stay? They can go on the mission themselves!" "I've already decided," Yugo said with confidence, "im going with them, so I can train in the process!" she said running over to the rest of them who were calling to her, the giant stone gate of the Hikako Village had opened up, and the four had walked out, "I hope they know what their all up agaist, the whole mission, that dosent have to finish today, is just to capture and rescue the ones kidnapped by Delidora and the other six, but, just so they know, that murder is still on the run," said Mizsuki, "you mean Zangetsu right?" said Tasade plain as day, "trust me, with their skill's, they might as well get rid of the killer, "but remember," said Kyoko, "he uses ice and mist as his strong point," Kyoko looked out the gate, the four were already gone, "please, come back to me safely"

"Hey, can we take a break from running soon? My legs are going to fail on me" said Kimji as they ran in the tree's, "no! not until the moon is up, and the sky dark blue," said Narkio, "we will find Faceless and destroy her!" said Khenji looking excited, "that is not our mission Khenji, we have to find the hostages," said Narkio, "that's why this mission is called a seach and capture, not for Faceless, we cannot fight her or any of the seven at this rate of power we are at, that would just be a foolish act," said Narkio.

The assian Zangetsu #18

"we should camp out here for the night" said Kimji looking around to make sure no on e was watching them; "I heard that some brats from the Hikako village are going to visit," a man with a large blade on his back had turned around, "this should be really fun, getting to swing my blade around on a bunch of little kids," two more men were sitting down one with a metal hand, one with a steel one, "should we go first or should we let out the demons?" "Let out the demons, if they survive, Len-tu and Len-re, you two know what to do" two demon girls sitting in the corner had looked up, "so, can we kill the little brats?"

"they're all asleep," said Narkio, "well it's about time" "hey Narkio? Are you awake?" asked Khenji, "what is it?" he replied, "well" Khenji started, "being a demon, does that mean you, or we are evil?" "it matters on how you act, if you kill to see blood, you will see your own, if you kill to save others, your blood won't be shed, that is a code that I follow, with that code, you will never be considered evil, but, good as they say" Narkio had looked to the sky, "Khenji," said Narkio, "do you or Kimji know who you family is? Like your mother and father?" "no, but do you know them!" "your mother im not sure where she is," Narkio had smiled down to Khenji, "remember how you think that I like Kyoko?" said Narkio, "yeah, what is it?" "I don't."

"but how do you know so much about my father?" said Khenji, "it's so saddening some times, do you mean you haven't noticed,?" said Narkio looking to Khenji, "how do you think I know so much about your father? Why do you think that I protect you and Kimji?" Khenji shook his head in a I have no idea type way, "your father, he is my brother, yet I have no clue as to his doings or where he is" "so-you've seen him!" said Khenji, "shh! Don't wake the others," "but you have seen him right! What about my mother! Do you know where she is?" Khenji was jumping, "sadly, no, she was lost, but never found, just like your father, but I can tell you this much, your mother was human, your father kinda had white hair just like you."

Khenji had smiled a bit, "thank you, you helped me a lot, Narkio" Khenji had laid back down, not wanting to awaken anyone else, Narkio shoot up, "whats this?" he sniffed in the air, "demons?" he kneeled down to the three, "wake up! There are demons around here!" Yugo who was already awake had her hands over her nose, "there some type of gas in the air,-" "put up a barrier around, you Kimji and Khenji, just stay hidden" Narkio had ran out to see for himself what seemed to be a person welding a large blade, "so are you the one letting out this miasma?" Narkio had looked at the person once more, "you're not the real thing now are you?" "You're smart."

The assain Zangetsu part 2 #19

The clone dissolved, "in back of me aren't you!" Narkio had spun around, his black hair flying, face to face, with the popular assign, "Zangetsu" Narkio had stood up and starred to him, "I've wanted to confront you for some time now, just my luck" Narkio pulled out his sword, "that I get to kill you here and now," "shouldn't you be worried about your kids?"

"Just so you know, the demons are after them as you stand here right now," Narkio took off back to the woods, Zangetsu stood, smiling. "Are you all okay!" Narkio had looked down to them, "yeah, Kimji was fighting a load of demons, but then," she looked to Khenji, "I don't know why he isn't waking up!" Yugo had looked down to Khenji who was in her arms, "the demons and the miasma are both gone, but what was that?" Kimji said putting away his sword, "and why won't Khenji wake up?" Kimji had sat at Khenjis side, "tell me what happened when I was gone?" "Well," started Kimji, "the demon was here, and when I killed it Khenji was awake, but then, the black diamond did something, and it just started to glow as if reacting to it getting killed," just then, Ken had awoken, "Ken? Why are you here?" said Kimji, "I don't know, I guess I was called on while he was sleeping, oh since you want to know why he was sleeping, I did that."

"no comment." Said Narkio, "we should get out of this area, and now," said Ken, "I smell a new miasma coming up, so we should get going."

"So what village are we going to?" said Yugo riding on Narkio's back, "why are you on my back?" Narkio asked, "Well, you said that I can, didn't you?" "Oh…now I remember, well were going to the suna village," "you mean the one with all the sand!" said Ken concered, "yes, is there something wrong with that?" asked Narkio, "Well, it's embarrassing to say" Ken replied, "say it, goodness, your shivering"

There was a silence, "well, im kind of afraid of sand" Kimji burst out in laughter, "sand!" that stuff's completely harmless!" "shut up".

-Back at the Village-

"by now they should have reached the Suna village, land of sand," said Mizsuki sitting on the high window ledge, "they must all be careful with the diamond," said Kyoko standing in the corner, "if they're not, all types of demons will hear about it and they would have a large battle to prepare for" said Tasade, sitting at her desk, "they might even meet with the Suna Jin," Tasade continued, "you mean the man that can control sand at will?" said Kyoko, "is he a demon?" "no, but he is a wanted criminal over there in the Suna village, and he's 100% human."

"So were the village at?" said Ken, this time he was on the Narkio's back, "why are you on my back this time? I thought you were the big and bad guy" "hey shut up!" Ken responded, "I hate sand, so I will stay here until it is gone!" he pouted, "and I'm not a scary cat" "yes you are," started Yugo, she smiled, "it's just sand, it won't try to kill you" "if you're wrong," said Ken, "I'm going to punch Kimji in the face" "why me?" said Kimji, "I don't know."

The Suna village #20

Once Ken was let down and onto the sandy surface, he felt nothing, "wow, Yugo, you are right, nothing is wrong with the sand" they continued to walk until they were finally inside the village, "mm," said Narkio, "so this is the Suna village, have you all heard of the Suna-Jin?" "no…never heard of it" said Kimji in the mist of confusion, "if you hear about him, you should know why I'm telling you to stay away from him, come on were going to go rest for a while in and inn."

As they all walked in the Suna village, land of sand, people where looking and Ken and Narkio, "are they demons?" some whispered, "If I say yes, then will you all just disappear? And stop looking at us! Bunch of freaks" said Ken, as they walked off, Narkio stopped, and person jumped off a low roof, attempting to assonate Ken. The man dug a knife right inside of Ken, and let his hands go off, expecting for him to be dead, Ken simply took the knife out, "and you were expecting to kill me with this play toy?" everyone gasped and his wound had healed up almost immediately, "now" said Narkio, "why did you just try to kill one of my students?" the man looked up, "h-he's a demon!" Narkio had lifted his hand to his face, then picked up the man by the collar, his hand's had grew into a dark green color, "one touch with this hand, and you will burn to death, now give me a better reason for trying to kill one of my students" the man looked up to Narkio, "he has a large piece of the black diamond! Demons can't have that!" "and knowing im also a demon, you foolish man, you have no good reason now do you?" Yugo, Kimji and other towns people watched as Narkio put a tight grip around his neck, "who sent you?" Narkio asked waiting for an answer, "okay! Okay! A woman, she has silver hair but I never saw her face!"

"Delidora" Narkio muttered, he turned to Ken, Yugo, and Kimji, "Delidora's catching up to our location, we have to lay low for a while" "why can't we wait for her to come, then just kill her on the spot?" Ken yelled, "cause she would just do the mind puppet justu on you again, and we can't risk that" Narkio put the man down, still alive, "oh, thank you for sparing my life!" the man was on his knees, "thank you thank you!"

"Come on" Narkio had said to Yugo, Ken and Kimji, "okay!" said Yugo as the all followed, the other people in the village were still looking at them as they walked into the nearest inn.

IN THE INN….

Ken had layed down next to Kimji who was asleep in his own room, he woke Kimji up, "what's wrong Ken?" Kimji said as he slowly got up and sat, "do you remember what dad and mom look like? Because ever since that day with Faceless, I couldn't remember anything that happened before that," "the same thing goes for me, that big flash that came up, and then I was sleeping right next to you under that huge tree, but your hair had turned white, and when you woke, your eyes turned red, and we both forgot about all who we wear related to" said Kimji looking to the ground, "do you think," started Khenji, "that, well by chance, Narkio…could know our dad?" "well he talks about him a lot, and asumes that he's out dad's brother, so ill believe for now" said Kimji. Ken replied, "you should go to your room and get some sleep," said Kimji climbing into his cover's, "were heading out on the search mission first thing tomorrow" Ken had gotten off Kimji's bed and walked to his own room, "why? What happened back then?" Ken turned in his bed, "I don't even remember what type of demon I am."

The morning light had came shining out of the window, Ken had woke up with the light, shining his white hair a bight silver color, "man im starveling," he said going downstairs, everyone was already at the table, "but, whats with this strange feeling in my neck? It feels…dry?"

What demon am I? #21

"crap now it hurts," Ken was sitting at the dining room table, everyone was eating, but not Ken, "Narkio," "yes Ken? Is something wrong?" replied Narkio looking to Ken, "it's my neck, it feel s like the inside of it is burning, I tried drinking water, and stuff, but it still hurts, why is that?" Ken said looking over to Narkio, "it's because of your demon type, Ken" replied Narkio, "so what type of demon am I?" Ken looked over to Kimji who was looking down, "well," said Kimji, "you and Narkio are both dog type demons, but," Kimji stopped, not wanting to speak any more, "you must learn your other half on your own, Ken" Kimji had said looking down, "Narkio had came out the kitchen with a water bottle and the same pill was dropped into it once again, "it that the cranberry stuff again?" asked Ken, "to tell you the truth, it's not cranberry juice Ken," Narkio took a breath, "it's, how do I put this," "just say it already!" yelled Ken, "it's a blood mixture," "what?"  
>Ken responded to Narkio, "I'm a freakin Vampire!"<p>

"well you could put it that was if you like, but not really, you only use blood to stable yourself,

"Like when my neck starts to burn?" said Ken, "no," replied Narkio, "more of when you feel mad, or if your injured very badly, that's when you need this, but yes you can have it when your neck starts burning."

Later on that day, they had all went out for a little walk around the Suna Village, Land of Sand, "man, it's getting cold," said Ken, "so how'd about we go inside and stay there until the sun come's up next morning?" "let me guess, your afraid of the Suna Jin, right?" said Yugo giggling, "me and Kimji should be the one's scared, you two are demons and were human" Yugo said pointing to the two, "but the legends of the Suna Jin is too real I tell you!" said Ken, "why do you think that all the people go inside at night time when the moon is out? Because he comes out and destroys everything in his path!" Ken was panicking, "calm down", said Narkio.

Back at the house…

"well since Ken is being wimpy, we'll leave in the morning" Narkio said going into his room, he came back out, "lights out Kimji" "okay!"

"Ken's room

"come out my puppet…come and dance" a voice lingered in the window, "dance for me…come my puppet…come out and play…" Ken had gotten up, not knowing what was happening, "he jumped down from the window, landing on his feet, he stood up, his red eye's dazed, Faceless.

The attack of Faceless #22

She put her hand over the black diamond, and made it release a dark light around Ken, his white hair went longer, white and black, and he grew taller, his claws and fangs came out, and his eye's a bloody red color, "now my puppet…go…and dance for me…" Faceless had sat atop a building, and watched the killing spree begin.

"wait here you two," yelled Narkio as he ran into the blood filled streets, fire above every house, "where's Ken?" yelled Yugo, holding Kimji's hands, "he is the problem right now, you two stay hidden inside until I return, do you hear me? Faceless is back, and just might kill you two this time, go! Hide in the room! Yugo, put up a barrier, and make sure your sent is hidden" Narkio ran out the house, passing dead bodies and burning houses, "Ken! Stop this!" he ran over to Ken, who had his back turned to Narkio, "no, don't tell me…she made you use the shard didn't she?"

Ken turned around, his black and white hair, flowing in the dull breeze, he dropped a human, who was covered in blood onto the floor, and turned around, and blood covered his lips, he licked it off, and turned to Narkio, "Ken, your two demon side's were mixed by the jewel, Kimji and Yugo are worried about you, so please come here, I can't fight you, please" Ken looked to Narkio, but ignored him and picked up a running human, he stuck his fangs into her neck.

Then threw her down, before Narkio got to him, Ken jumped and soon without Narkio knowing, at the house Yugo and Kimji were in, "goodness!" he yelled, when Narkio had tried to run over to the house, about 12 to 13 snake demons had surrounded him, "Yugo better have up that barrier I told her to put up, and they better be able to fight.

Narkio looked up to his opponents, "as for you all," he closed his eyes and they both turned from purple to red, "I don't like your smell…"

"Yugo I hear something," said Kimji to Yugo, they were both inside a barrier in Narkios room, the barrier had came crashing down the next second, they both looked up, "Ken? Is that you?" said Yugo slowly rising to her feet, "Ken! It is you! Wow you got really tall! Guess what? Faceless is running amuck so Narkio asked us to stay inside okay! All the other villagers had escaped and are under the care of the Suna village ninjas, there really strong," Yugo looked up to Ken and smiled, Ken raised up his hands, then stopped himself, "Yugo!" yelled "he doesn't have control over himself yet, I sense, that he came here to kill us" Ken had then looked up again his eyes wide the glowing of the diamond stopped and he fell to the floor, tears rolling down his face, he looked to his hands. Covered in blood, same with his clothing, "Ken are you-" "stay away from me!" he yelled at Yugo, "why? Why does Faceless do this to me, what does Faceless want from me?" the window in front of them shattered and Faceless was there standing, "amazing" she said in her muffled voice, "you broke out of my puppet master control," she kneeled down to Ken, who was sitting on the floor, he was terrified, "no need to be scared, I will not hurt you or your human friends, and I wont hurt Narkio either," "what?" Ken whispered, "what do you want from me?" "you will be the ruler of the demon world, and the human world, and I shall take you when the time is right," Faceless had responded, "then why am I the one killing innocent lives? I never wanted to be full demon in the first place! And because of you, I am! I wanted to leave a normal life, but because of you, I can't!" he started to cry a bit, "I never wanted to rule over demons and humans! So leave!" Faceless stood up, "you can never escape fate young Khenji, no one has ever done it, and you won't be the first" her words disapered as she did, and Ken sat still on the cold floor, Yugo and Kimji rush to greet Narkio as he walked inside, "are you all okay?" he said looking at them, then scanning the room, "Ken, are you hurt?" "Yes, a little…"

"We have to get out of this village now, before troops come," Narkio and the rest of them were running out the Suna village, and now entering the sandy night, "Narkio," said Khenji on Narkio's back, "I lost control of Ken, and myself," "it's okay Khenji it's not you or Ken fault," "can I ask you a question?" "yes?" "my I call you dad?" Khenji said, "yes Khenji, it's okay."

Recap #23

The next day, they all returned to the village, for medical aid for Khenji, who was saying his neck was feeling dry on the inside; he was taken to the E.R for a check-up.

All the students had circled around Narkio, "what is it?" asked Narkio, "what happened?" said Ezia, "true," said Sin, "why is Khenji acting so weird Narkio?" "and why does he look so teird?" asked Katio, "she had came once more and ruined our mission, so we have to come up with another plan to save the hostages" "who is she?" asked Hotari, "Faceless, the one who says Khenji's faith is to rule of demon, and human kind, I do not believe such selfish words, she wants Khenji and his power for her own doing" Narkio had sat back in his chair, "what else do you want?" he looked down to his students, "um…your our teacher for today," said Amaru, "and so is Kyoko, Tasade, and Mizsuki are out sick"

Narkio had gotten an interested looked on his face when they mentioned Kyoko, "well, let's get class started already!" said Narkio walking to the front of the room, "wow, once we said Kyoko his mood just changed" they all said, "I know a dark secret that Narkio has" Kimji said laughing evilly, Narkio turned to Kimji with the evil look in his purple eyes, "uh…I mean I don't know any type of dark secret that Narkio has ha-ha! Nothing nothing at all!" Kimji sat down in his seat, and banged his head on the table, "sorry im late!" yelled Kyoko running in the doors, "good morning everyone!" she waved to everyone smiling, Narkio blushed at her sight.

"Narkio, are you okay? Your face is turning red" said Mina, Narkio shook his head, "no it's nothing," he said, when he looked down to Kyoko who was hugging him, he got really nervous, "your face is going red again dad" said Khenji as he walked into the room, the whole class turned to face Khenji, and greeted him with cheers and smiles, but paused when they saw him yawn, "what?" Khenji said looking to them all, "he has fangs!" yelled Shin like a little girl, the whole class ran up to Khenji, Yugo was the first, "can I touch them!" "uh…im not sure. The nurse didn't say anything about people not touching them,"

"ever since yesterday," started Narkio to Kyoko, "when faceless had intruded his real demonic power, his had those little fang teeth, so im guessing his other half is vampire" Narkio had said worried, "but dog type demon and vampire are two different things aren't they?" Kyoko answered, "this is strange" said Khenji, "I still don't remember having fangs that would stay, my other fangs were normal and they went away when I was me, whenever I turned into Ken, then my claws would come out, even if I can take them out at any given time" Khenji scratched his head in confusion.

Back at the safe house #24

"okay everyone sit down!, you've seen Khenji" said Narkio to the class, they all sat, and this time everyone was around Kimji and Khenji, "wow, it's not every day that people are still trying to get near us again," said Kimji, "like in our other village," "Kannaho, the land of pure" said Khenji, "I still kind of miss that place, it was nice"

Class had went on like any other day, but Khenji was fidgeting way more then usual. "gah!" the class turned their heads over to Khenji who yelled, "whats wrong?" said Kimji running to Khenji, "I broke my pencil" "that's what you yelled for?" Kimji gave him a –man you are dumb- type look, "your giving me that –man you are dumb- look again, it's freaky stop it" Khenji said acting like a dunce,

After school…

"hey," said Shin as they all started to walk home, "you guys want to go to the mall?" "naaa" said Katio, "naaa" said Kimji, "wait- your paying for everything?" "yes I was-" "I going" said Kimji, "count me in" said Katio, "but I got to ask someone really quick" said Kimji, "who?" they both looked to him, "don't you and Khenji live alone?" "About that…"

An explanation later.. 

"Narkio's your dad!" yelled Shin and Katio, "we had no idea!" "Well im gonna go and ask him if I can come kay?" as Kimji ran off to find Narkio, "he is soo cool" said Katio, "I envy him sometimes" added Shin.

"Hey so what's this whole thing about me actually being what Faceless said?" said Khenji sitting on a hospital bed for his daily check up, "dad? Whats this thing all about?" said Kimji stepping into the room, "hey Kimji!" said Khenji glad to see his brother, "I was talking to Khenji about him actually being the heir to the throne like Faceless has said" Narkio looked to the sealing, "the demon who is two of one, both opposite the other, shall rule the demon world and control the human one" he looked to Kimji, "that's all I have right now, so why did you come Kimji? Do you need anything?" "Oh, just your permission to go to the mall with Katio and Shin, that's all" "go ahead, do you need money?" asked Narkio, "no Shin said he'll pay for it."

As he walked out of the room, "Khenji, have you noticed anything different about Ken lately?" Khenji looked up to Narkio, "well," Khenji started, "I can really seem to control him anymore, and he seems more vilolent while fighting, as if he wants to see blood, it's scary sometimes" Narkio looked to the black diamond, and then brought out two of his three pieces to the diamond, he put them together and they joined the diamond, "wow! It's almost whole!" said Khenji with surprise, "I will keep this one, just in case I need it for anything" Narkio said while putting the last one in his pocket, "so can I go back home? Some of my friends are waiting outside for me to get back" said Khenji jumping off the bed, "why are they at home for?" Narkio had asked, "I invited them all!" said Khenji, "and without my consent?" Narkio added, "Sorry dad! I couldn't find you anywhere so I just said they could come over" "how many did you invite?" asked Narkio, "oh…you know…just about one, two kids from the class is all…"

Back at the house,

"You invited the whole freakin' class over!" Narkio yelled, "I guess I got a bit carried away" "a bit! That's like 20 kids you said could come over!"Narkio once again yelled.

Inside the house, kids were all around Khenji and talking to him about how it felt to be a yokai demon, two in one, "it's not so bad, I mean, I still don't know how to use my other powers only the ones that come with being a dog type demon, like my dad" said Khenji pointing up to Narkio, Khenji turned on the TV but an emergency annocement had came up, -important annocement to all villages in the area, the seven sacreds are still on the run, more importantly a completely decapitated body was found covered in sand, this may be the doing of the Suna Jin the man of sand, please be careful when traveling alone and when around sandy areas that will be al- Narkio cut it off before it had the chance to finish, "the Suna Jin eh?" Narkio brushed his long black hair back, "he sounds dangerous, keep away for him if you see him, all of you" he said looking to them all, "yes sir!"

When all of them left and Kimji was back…

"What took you so long Kimji? I was getting really worried!" said Narkio as Kimji walked in, "we had to all run, me Katio and Shin" "why? Was someone chasing you?" Narkio turned around and sat on the nearest chair, "yes, he was like an assign, you know the one that we ran into that ruined the mission?" Narkio shook his head agreeing with his son, "it was him, so we ran, everyone's back home safe" said Kimji looking like a rock was lifted off his shoulders, "and why is your hair out Kimji?" he scratched his long black hair, "well while we were out, I just felt like letting my hair out, but I lost my hair tie, hey dad do you have another one?" "nope" said Narkio, trying to think of a way that Kimji can put his hair together, "sorry, I'll have to buy a new one, for now you have to go to school like this, until I can find a new one" "oh…man"

At school the next day…

"Wow!" yelled Yugo and the other girls in class that they, "you both look so identical today all because you let your hair out Kimji!" "Which one is Khenji again?" said Ren "the one with the white hair duh?" responded Yugo giving Ren a look, "ohhh and one more difference" said Amaru, "the eye color, Kimjis is like a dark blue or purple color, and Khenjis is a light shade of red" "but it's still so cute!" yelled all of the girls in the class, "what's up Khenji? Kimji?" said Katio and Shin as they walked over to the twins, next to them a boy with black hair in a spiked bun on top his head, "meet Shiki, he was already in class but was sleeping, so he hasn't gotten to know you guys that much," the slapped fives, and started to chat until the teacher walked inside, once they did, all the kids had sat down.

As the class went on they were dismissed for lunch break, "what's that?" asked Shin as him and the rest of the class sat at Khenji and Kimjis table, "what are you eating?" started Shiki, "it's nothing" responded Khenji and Kimji looking down to their food, "aren't those rice balls?" said Katio, "I thought those were a desert, not a lunch" Khenji stuffed a rice ball into his mouth, same with Kimji, at the same time, "gosh, you two even eat and chew at the same time?" said Ren in surprised, "we do?" they both said not so surprised, "you two are so identical!" said Yugo looking at them more closely, "I don't get how were both so similar" they both said while eating another rice ball, "so…can I have one?" asked Shin about to take a rice ball from both their bento lunch boxes, "no!" Kimji slapped Shin's hand away with a chopstick and resumed eating his bento dish.

Back at class everyone had sat at their desk wondering where Narkio was, after class, Kimji and Khenji had waited outside for Narkio to show up, surely he did.

"What took you so long dad? You took so long for no reason!" they both said as they saw Narkio walking up the corner to the school, "I just sensed the presence of an unwanted demon in the village, but it disappeared before I could get to it, and one or two buildings were down when I went over to take a look"

As they walked home, it was all the same, people looked at them and whispered about Khenjis long white hair, and also about Narkio, they now made little comments about them 'imprisoning the black haired human' and crazy stuff like that, "hey dad?" said Kimji pulling on Narkio's sleeve, "aren't you mad that those people are whispering about you?" "Yes," said Narkio shooting one of them a look, "but I don't wish to cause trouble in this village"

A random stranger had walked up to them, she had short black hair had walked up to Narkio, her face covered, "you'll never know, who or what the world brings around…Narkio" Narkio knew it was Faceless, posing as a human so he can't attack her, "trust me, I will have Khenji soon, very soon…" as she walked away, her footstep's filled with dust she disapered. "cruse her" Narkio mumbled, "that was Faceless, wasent it?" said Khenji looking around to the people who were still watching them all as they entered into the gate of the house, "it looks like she has followed us here to this village, but it will be fine, she won't harm you," Narkio looked up to the setting sun and the orange skys, "I'll make sure she doesn't"

A Sandstorm? Were going back to the Suna village? #25

"Man im so happy we finally get a break from school once in a while" said Khenji laying himself on his bed, it was early morning and the village was as packed as usual, Kimji was asleep in his room as well, the sun had made its way into Khenjis window, but Khenji wasn't disturbed by it.

"HEY!" yelled Ken into Khenjis ear from the chain, "ah!" Khenji fell off the bed in shock, "what is it Ken! Jeez!" "I wanna come out now!" Ken whined, "Why? To see Yugo again?" "That too, but I'm hungry!" "Stop lying, when you're in there you can't get hungry, so you can come out later on our mission" "there's a mission today?" replied Ken; "yea, well that what I heard from Dad" said Khenji.

"The Suna Jin!" yelled out Kimji and Khenji, they were in the living room talking to Narkio about the mission they had today, "were not sure if it is the Suna Jin yet, but there was a sand storm that was quite large, but if we do run into the Suna Jin you have to be careful, he's a killer"

"A killer?" said Khenji; he looked down to his hands, and a flash back appeared of the village he nearly destroyed, "so…he's a bit like me is he?" Khenji had whispered to himself, "what was that Khenji, did you say something?" "Oh, nothing Kimji! I was just thinking of what I should bring for the mission is all haha!" Khenji put on a fake smile, and a silence draped them all, "I'm going to my room now" said Khenji breaking the silence and running up the steps, "what if im just a killer like the Suna Jin?" "Hey Khenji," said Kimji going up the steps to see Khenji, "yea?" said Khenji putting on a fake smile, "I know what you're thinking already, and you're not a killer, stop blaming yourself."

As Kimji went ahead, Khenji had stopped, and looked to the jewel, "it's said," said Narkio walking up the steps, "that the secret to power will always be regret, and demise, that is one thing you will have to endure while using the jewel to conceal your demonic powers, because without it, you'll rampage, and I won't be able to stop you, Faceless would capture you in her puppet dancer jutsu once again, and everyone will be harmed" Khenji looked down, knowing he was danger himself, "I still would like to meet the Suna Jin" he started, "not to fight, but to talk." Narkio looked down to Khenji in worry, "okay, fine, but you will only have 5 minutes to talk to him, if he attacks, I kill, okay?" "kay," said Khenji.

As they all walked out of the village gate, ready for another journey, this time Yugo had said she can protect herself, so no one would worry, all four of them had started on their journey, to the Suna Village.

As they crossed into the Suna Village, they gasped at the site of the village, cars on fire, buildings crashing down, and people hiding in their homes, "what is this?" said Yugo taking a step forwards, an injured child was seated in front of a house, his leg was bleeding, from a cut that sat upon it, he was crying; "that child…" Yugo had ran to him getting down on her knees so she can see face to face with the child, "let me see your leg" the little boy had looked to Yugo, "here," Yugos hands turned a bright blue color, and she laid it on the boys cut, it healed almost instantly, "ah! Thank you!" the boy said, he stood up with Yugo and the both turned to Narkio and Kimji, "we should keep care of him until his parents come" said Kimji, "so," started Narkio, "whats your name?" the boy looked up to Narkio, "you're a demon right?" he asked, "yes, but im a good demon, im here to help you" "my name is Kohaku, and I don't live with my parents, I live with my mommy only, I can't find her"

"Wait, where did Khenji go off to?" Narkio looked both sides, "follow me" they all ran and Kimji kept Kohaku on his back. Khenji was inside of one of the houses, he sat down on the worn out bad that lay on the floor, "what was that?" he started to say to himself, "that boys blood, the smell of it," Khenji put his hands on his face, covering his mouth, "I, I liked the smell of his blood, but why?" Khenji had laid back on the bed, "I think I should distance myself from the others, just until this feeling for blood goes down a little" just as he finished, the door burst open, some people from the Suna village, were looking for shelter and they had guns, "crap" Khenji all ready knew they were going to shoot, and they did, Khenji got hit several times, but he didn't fall.

Cover-up #26

"listen, I wont do any harm to any of you," he said as the bullet holes closed up, and the blood went away, "he's a demon, shoot him!"

Khenji had jumped out the window and ran.

"!" yelled Khenji as he ran right into Narkio, "what's wrong now Khenji? Someone attacked you again?" "yes…" Khenjis words trailed off as he caught site of the little boy sleeping on Kimjis shoulders, "what's he doing here?" "His names Kohaku and were going to take care of him until we can find his mother," "so…" started Khenji, "have you guys found the Suna Jin yet?" "no luck" said Yugo looking all around her, "but this is defiantly his doing, with all this sand piled out of place and all" Narkio kneed down and scooped up some of the sand into his hand, "this sand has fresh yungi in it," "whats yungi?" asked Khenji and Kimji confused, "I heard of it once," said the little boy waking up, "yungi is almost like poison in the form of energy, only the Suna Jin knows how to make that stuff" Kohaku had laid his head on Kimjis shoulder and was fast asleep.

"Narkio, we should get this boy to his mother," said Yugo, "don't move," said Khenji looking into the distance, "I see him…" "Who?" asked Yugo, "Suna Jin."

A man in a light brown outfit had stopped right infront of them he was tall and same height as Narkio, "so you're the Suna Jin? Why is you face covered?" silence, "can you please answer?" silence, "I am the Suna Jin, why have ninja from the Fire lands come to the Sand?" "We heard about an attack," said Kimji, telling Kohaku and Yugo to get somewhere safe, "and it was lead by the Suna Jin!" "Kimji, stay back, same with you Khenji" Narkio put a hand in front of them, "this is not my doing…" said the Suna Jin turning around and walking back, he diapered with the sand, "Narkio! Why did you let him get away!" said Yugo, "Yugo!" said Kimji looking down to her, Kohaku had an evil smile on his face, and his hand turned into a knife, right at Yugo's neck, "you really thought that a little boy would go with demons without hesitating? Huh, you really are stupied"

Kohakus brown short hair grew long and black, a giant pink bow sat at his head, his hands were covered by his long sleeves, Kohaku stood up letting Yugo go, "so…you're a girl right?" said Khenji looking to the ground, "well don't I look like one?" the little girls eyes were covered by her long black bangs, "and I sense that your working with Delidora? Am I right?" "hm…your very smart," the girl had approached Khenji and the others, "my name is Khenji, one of the seven sacreds…" Kohaku giggled as she continued to walk towards them all, "I was ordered to kill whoever gets in my way, and to take Khenji back to lord Faceless, gh!" she stopped talking, "so…you try to kill me…ev…en when being ni…ce eh?" Khenji took his hand out of her and let her fall, "Khenj-" "stay away from him for now," said Narkio to Kimji about to run to Khenji, "the demonic aurora around him, it wants to see…suffering in his enemy."

Kohaku had jumped back, knowing she lost the fight, "trust me… I'll be back, and I'll kill you all for doing this to me, just trust me…" her words had trailed off into the distance as she disappeared into the distance, "crap, what was that about?" said Kimji and Yugo as they ran up to Khenji, "hey, Dad?" Khenji said to Narkio, "It felt like a large jolt of power going into me…and to tell the truth, this feeling of power feels good"

Power, feels good #27

Back at the Village…

"well Tasade sensei, we learned that the massacre and sandstorm was not the Suna Jin's fault, he had just then entered into the village, and he sounded hurt when he saw what happened to the village," said Khenji, "we learned it right from him." "also," started Narkio, "one of Faceless henchmen named Kohaku was found, turns out she is also a shape-shifter, that's all the information we have for now ," they all left the room where they were to be reporting, when the door closed behind them, "that boy," started Kyoko, "something has defiantly changed in him" "you've been sensing it too?" Tasade had asked Kyoko and looked over to her, "yes," Kyoko answered, "an evil presence is forming around him, and it's gotten stronger"

Back at school, in the gym

"Hey Khenji," said Yugo giving him a dry towel, "oh, thanks Yugo" Khenji had whipped himself with the towel, "Yugo, you okay? Your face is red?" "oh, it's nothing, um I got to go over to Rin and the others bye!" Yugo had run to the spot with the other girls and Rin were calling her, "so tell us what happened!" Rin was the first to shout something out, confused, Yugo said nothing, "what did Khenji say to you?" "Oh nothing" "you know," started Rin, "Khenji and Kimji are the talk of the town now, and your soo lucky because you guys are on the same squad!" Mina had clasp her hands together, "if I could even just get I chance to hold his hands I'd need nothing else ever!" "what about food?" said Ezia, "plus Mina, that will never happen because I will get both Kimji and Khenji to fall in love with me, and we'll live together happily ever after!" "stop daydreaming" said Rin, "that's never gonna happen first of all, and second of all, since im most beautiful-" "NO YOUR NOT!" all the girls had yelled to Rin, "Hey Khenji, Kimji," Shiki, Shin and Katio had called to them, "yeah guys what's up?" Kimji and Khenji both said at the same time, they chatted for a while…

Is this FINILLY a normal day? #28

"IM WHAT!" Kimji and Khenji had both yelled in shock, "you heard me you guys" answered Shin, "and it's all true," started Shiki, "you two are what all the girls have been talking about!" "yup," started Katio, "you guys have moved up in the rankings," the two twins sat on the wooden ground of the gym, and they both looked depressed, "what's with you two all of a sudden? You two should be happy?" they both looked up, both faces blue, "the truth is…" Shiki, Shin and Katio all leaned in to hear, "were kind of scared of girls."

"How are you scared of girls?" they all said, soon the whole class was around the twins, "uh…" Kimji couldn't find the word, "can I speak from experience?" said Khenji speaking up, the class shook their heads, "I wonder why their afraid of girls" said Yugo to Rin who was standing right next to her, "well, one moment where I started to become afraid of a girl was when I was going to the hot springs… -Flash Back- …I didn't know which one to go into so I walked into the one on the left, and I didn't know that on was already occupied by a girl, she just stared at me, and I just stared at her, and then I figured out that-Flash Back interrupted- "Khenji your face is red." Said some kids in the crowd, "shut up! My flash back is not finished!" –Back to a Flash Back- "that was when I already knew I had to start to explain myself and all, and that's when I noticed- Flash back stopped- "I can't say it!" "SAY IT!" the class roared, - Flash Back again- …the thing I noticed that I can't forget up to this day is that,…she wasn't wearing any clothing, and I got a nosebleed."

The class was silent for some time, "you got to see a naked girl and she didn't do anything to you!" yelled Shin "do you know how lucky you are to be you? Gosh I would give a fortune just to see that!"

The class girls had glared over to Shin now learning his 'true nature' and began to attack him, "I didn't want to so I ran out and I was scared of girls for the rest of my teen life, I was…" Ken's voice kicked into Khenji's, "I say it was a lovely sight" "shut up Ken!" Khenji screamed, "what? I loved it, it was nice the sight was lovely like angels flowing in the wind…" "do you want to come out and continue talking," "yes please" Ken answered and with a bright glow, Ken was out, and of course, he flipped his hair back.

All the girls had gone around Ken and Kimji wanting to touch their hair and stuff like that.

After gym class, it was time for the next class, computers, Ken had taken out his own laptop with a desktop full of pictures that he drew himself, "wow, you're a great artist" said Rin who had sat on the right side of Ken, he just looked at her and she just looked back at him, "uh…thanks?" Kimji was sitting at a new seat in the upper left of the room, Ezia and Mina were staring at him, and Amaru was talking to him non-stop, "can I please just finish my classwork? I don't want to fail again." "Hey Khen- I mean Ken! How are you today!" Yugo was running down the hallway to Khenji and Kimji, computer class was over so they were heading down to the café for lunch, Ken had blushed a bit at Yugo's site, "dude, your face is red" Kimji had warned Ken, "wa! It is?" Ken had started to panic, as Yugo drawed closer and soon she was there, "hi Kimji hi Ken!" she said taking a deep breath in and letting it slip out, "uh..m..hi,hi Yugo" Ken had stuttered, he looked down to his sneakers, "Ken do you have a fever? Your face is so red," Yugo had put her warm hand onto Ken's forehead, Ken's face was redder than usual, "oh…I see what's going on now" said Kimji, "shut up Ki-" Ken had stopped, his eyes were wide open, "Ken! What's wrong?" Ken, was soon surrounded by everyone in school, Ken had coughed several times, and soon, he was coughing up blood, and a lot of it, he blacked out.

"Ken, wake up…" "Huh!" ken shot up and looked around, Narkio and some other kids from class were standing around him, "where am I?" Ken said while looking around, he sat up, "you're in the hospital Ken, it turns out that it was just some of your unhealed injury's had opened up on the inside" Narkio looked to the rest of the students, "he is fine all of you, please don't bother him much," Narkio had stood up and begin to walk out of the room, "hey dad! Where are you going?" said Ken, "just for some air, plus, your friend would like to speak to you about how you're doing, and I do not wish to disturb," "okay, but come back fast, I need to ask you something," Ken looked to everyone, and they all started to talk to him, wondering how he's feeling.

Needs #29

By the time it was night, the only people there were Yugo and Ken, Kimji had went home with Narkio, and Yugo was standing at Ken's bed side, "hey," started Ken, "so why did you stay? It's late, you could go home" Yugo looked nerves, "well, I just knew that you would need someone to keep company, being alone is your style, but" Yugo looked down, then back up, "but now you have people all around you who care for you!" she beamed with a smile covering her lips, "Yugo, remember the first day we had went to the academy, and I had said that my first targets, if I ever use the diamonds powers, would be humans?" "yeah, I still won't forget that, I was kind of scared when you had said that to everyone" Yugo had sat on Ken's bed next to where he laid.

"Yugo," Ken spoke up, "I'm sorry," "huh!" Yugo had spun herself around, and found herself face to face with Ken, "sorry? But for what?" Yugo had said in a low whisper, "because," Ken took a short breath of air, then continued, "I,…It's, just…" Yugo had looked to Ken, he looked to her, and he grabbed her into a hug, "huh?, Ken?" said Yugo confused about what was happening, "I don't want to hurt you, your one of the first humans to ever open up to me, and I," Ken hugged her tighter, "I can't bear to live any longer, if you end up getting hurt, I have feelings for you, and I don't want them to go to waste, I love you, too much for you to disappear."

Back at Narkio's house…

"hey should we go back and check up on Ken and Yugo? It's almost 12pm." Said Kimji getting out of his room and jumping all the steps while landing perfectly on his feet, "yeah we should, we need to drop Yugo at home, her parents might be worried, c'mon son, were going to the hospital now" "wait, you just called me 'son'? right?" Narkio had stopped walking out the door, and took a look at Kimji, "if you call me father, I must call you son, isn't that right?" Kimji's eyes had opened up a bit, looking to his new father, the friendly demon before him, the one named Narkio, "now lets go get your brother."

At the Hospital…

"man, why won't they let us use the elevator again?" Kimji had complained while the two were walking up the steps, to the 99th floor, "uugg! Im gonna pass out at this rate! Were only on the 5th floor!" "climb on my back Kimji," said Narkio getting down, "seriously? Thanks dad!" Kimji was on Narkio's back as he glided up the steps, ether way he fell asleep on Narkio's shoulders, "hmp, he fell asleep in let then five minutes, that must be a new record for him," as Narkio reached the 99th floor in ease, he felt a demon coming his way, "this isn't Ken's demonic aura, dang, snake demons, I smell them everywhere," Narkio put Kimji down and woke him up, "no no, please more fuge on the icecream…" Kimji yawned and woke up, "did you hear anything I just said?" Lieing, Narkio answers 'no' with a slow nod of the head. Wop wop.

Narkio and Kimji are running down the hallways of the 99th floor of the hospital, snake demons had covered the corner and the two were ready to fight, Narkio had taken out his two double-bladed swords, and they both ran towards Ken's room, slicing the demons wasn't hard at all, it was all in the numbers of them, "Ken! Yugo!" Narkio and Kimji had yelled out as they busted into Ken's room, Yugo was sitting on the bed, Ken on her lap, Yugo turned around and she was crying, Narkio and Kimji ran to her side, and found out the reason, Ken, was laying on her lap, his clothing bloodstained, he was asleep, but his wounds were opened up, "he saved me," Yugo said between sobs, "but then, his red eyes had just went blank, and he fell, and started to bleed really badly," Yugo hugged Ken tight in her arms, "…Yugo…? What...Are you...Doing?" Ken had opened up his eyes just a bit, and was looking up the everyone who circled him, Ken extended his hand to Yugo's face, "ha…you were crying over me?"

A visit from an old "friend" #30

Narkio had picked Ken up from the bed, "c'mon" he said to Yugo and Kimji, "those other demons are gonna be coming back at anytime, im guessing that Faceless might have sent them to capture you," Narkio had walked out of the door, and then he stopped, "you!" "hm…you should be able to say a person's name," the man lifted his giant sword, "Zangetsu," Narkio narrowed his eyes, "it's been some time Narkio," Zangetsu smiled, and adjusted his head band, before Narkio can lay Ken down somewhere safe, Zangetsu had attacked, Narkio had zoomed out of the way of the huge sword, and called out for Kimji, "yea-" Kimji stopped remembering the face of the assign, Zangetsu, Narkio had gave Kimji a signal to get Ken and take Yugo and run, Kimji ran over to them and grabbed Ken, he busted inside of the room with Yugo, and filled her in on the story, "what! Zangetsu's back? But why?" "not sure," said Kimji as they ran down the steps, "is Ken okay?" said Yugo looking worried, "yeah, he's just asleep is all," Kimji got on a sneaky face, "what were you and Ken doing while we were gone any whey?" Yugo's face went bright red.

Narkio and Zangetsu were in a fearsome battle, "so," said Zangetsu, "it's demon slayer," he grabbed out his giant sword and swung, it laned hard on Narkio's shoulder, "gah!" Narkio had fell to one knee, then busted at him with an attack, "v.s me!" Narkio had yelled he, launched himself forwards, he grabbed the large sword out of Zangetsu's hand's, and crushed it, "dang you," said Zangetsu, knowing that he was weaponless, Narkio reached out his hand to both side's and grabed the air, two different colored swords had appeared before him, "black and white lighting? How does he have them?" Zangetsu looked up, "of course, you're the demon, who passes judgment, aren't you, Narkio Kagine? That's your last name right? You're the father of the demon, who cannot control his own power, now aren't you?" "Shut up," Narkio had said taking out a kunie knife, "you were the one who killed Yuki!-" Narkio had stabbed him, but he was still alive, "Kimji!" he had remembered leaving them alone.

Narkio had began his search for the three, and soon found them outside, "Narkio! Your hurt!" said Yugo looking to his shoulder when he approached them, "it's okay, it will heal with time Yugo" Narkio had glared to the figure that jumped out of the window of the building, "bye bye Narkio, I'll be back…hahaha…" Zangetsu's words trailed off, as he disapered into the night _"how did he, of all people know that I was the one who killed her? How did he know about passing jugement? Whoever he is I must eliminate him, at all cost, Khenji nor Kimji can findout"_ Narkio turned to Khenji, "we must take him to another hospital," "right" Yugo had replied, "let's go" Kimji had picked Ken up on his back and they all started.

Faceless, who are the other sacreds? #31

Ken was still asleep, but his wounds were healing faster then they all expected, "hey, Yugo?" asked Kimji looking over to her side, "so, what did happen between you and Ken? Cause when I asked before, your face was turning dark red" "um…" Yugo remembered everything Ken had said to her that night, _"…I have feeling's for you, and I don't want them to go to waste…" _

"So?" Kimji asked, "what happened?" "oh! We just talked a little is all! Ha!ha!" "Ken! Ken! Are you awake?" Narkio was looking over his bed, so was Kyoko, "dad, Ken went back so it's Khenji now," Khenji was talking low and in a whispered voice, "hey, what's up Kimji?" "aw, nothing much, I was just taking to Yugo." About 2-3 days after, Khenji was healed and ready to go back to school after a long abstains, "man," Khenji had said aloud, "im actually happy that im going back to school, and tomorrows Saturday, so D.F.A is also after this one, I still pretty much have more school," Khenji looked down, "okay, I take back about what I said about being happy im back," Khenji had sighed while opening the door to his homeroom class with his ELA teacher AND one of the trainers at D.F.A, Kyoko of course, he had his head down and facing to the gowned, "welcome back Khenji!" the class screamed as he walked in, as Khenji lifted up his head, banners and streamers hung on the walls from side to side, and a huge banner read, -welcome back Khenji- "okay now I take back what I said about not being happy about coming back to school even if I have more school the next day-" the class had welcomed him, Kimji and Yugo also did.

At Lunch in the café

"Wasn't that party awesome?" Kimji and Yugo asked Khenji, "we planned it out and the class agreed, since you did go through a lot," "thanks you guys, it was really fun!" Khenji smiled, nothing can get any better for the three that day, "now im really happy that I joined the D.F.A, because I meet some of my friends at school too!" "we all are," Kimji responded, "ow!" Yugo yelped, "you okay?" Kimji said, "yeah, I only cut my finger, hey whats up with Khenji?" Kimji turned to Khenji, it looked like he needed water, "im fine" Khenji was taking deep breaths in and out, gasping for air, "Khenji pull yourself together!" Kimji had stood infront of his brother,_ crap,_ thought Kimji, _this is the same thing that happened at home, but then Dad gave him a special medicine and Khenji fell asleep, but Dad's not here, and I don't even know what dad gave him_, "Khenji, im going to take you to the nurse, okay?" Kimji helped Khenji up on his back, and he ran down the hall to the nurse, just that moment, Narkio had walked inside, holding a bag, "what happened to Khenji?" Narkio had ran over to Kimji who had Khenji on his back, "it's the same thing that happens at home" "here" Narkio gave Khenji the same medicine that he get's at home.

They both walked back to the school café, and Khenji was feeling oddly better, "so," Kimji had started, "do you feel any different?" "well, I don't feel weak and trusty anymore, but it's so weird," Khenji looked over to his brother, "that this keeps happening to me," "Narkio had told me before that this counts on the fact that you're a two in one type demon, part dog, part vampire, it's pretty crazy, but that's why you would have those dry feelings in your neck," a silence drown over the two once they walked into the café, everyone was on the ground, just a few injured.

A shadowed figure stood. Silent. Not a sound came from the two. They stood.

Khenji's eye's had circled the floors, the walls, he looked, Zangetsu, was back "well,well,well, if it isnet my pray, Khenji and his brother Kimji, this little girl here wouldn't tell me where you guys were so I took matters into my own hands" it was Yugo, he threw her down, Kimji and Khenji watched in horror, Just then, Ken came out, but he wasent his normal self, he was enraged. "Ken?" Kimji had whispered to his brother standing next to him, "you…you will DIE!" Ken had glowed in a red vampireic aroua, and at the same time the normal purple arora grew stronger, "two aroua's at the same time?" Kimji looked confused, he walked up to Ken, "Ken, listen, your combining to much power, just-" Kimji stopped at looked at his brothers face he slowly backed away from him, "those completely red eyes," his breath had shuttered, "and that black star…" Ken ran start ford, and it a moment, the evil deed was done, Zangetsu fell, blood all over him, "c..cr..carp, hh-h-how wa..s I kk-ki-killed by a…" his head had layed spat, on his own puddle of blood, "…your defiantly no ordinary demon…kid…"Kens face had Zangetsu's blood spattered on it, he looked like a truly evil demon at that one moment, "K-Ken? Are you in there?" Kimji had slowly rose to his feet, shuttering, "it's your twin brother, remember?"

Kimji looked to Ken's . his . his .

As if it would never stop, Kimji knew that those eyes were the things blocking his emotion of care for anyone in the room, "you…" Ken had spoke, "Ken! Don't you remember me? Or anyone of your classmates that were injured by Zangetsu! Don't you remember?" just then Ken had grabbed Kimji by the neck, rendering him use less _crap!_ Kimji tought, _I could just use my anti-demon wepon, but he's my brother!_ Just then Kimji had recognized the black diamond, _diamond please gain his control once more! Please! This is the power that is not to be unleased!_ The diamond was glowing green to black, and black to green, "Dad! Help me! Ken's-ah!" Ken had squeezed Kimji's neck even harder, "crap! Carp! Crap!" Kimji just barly blurted out,_ I cant breath, and my vision! It's going blank, will Ken actually kill me?"_ then the black diamond, hearing Kimjis plea, had stopped the green glow, and was once again black, just then Narkio, Kyoko, Tasade, and Mizsuki had rushed inside, Ken's eye's were turning back to normal as he fainted and fell onto Kimji.

"_What?" _thought Narkio, _"that black start in his eyes, that's Faceless's curse! and why is Zangetsu dead? Is this the real thing that is supposed to be sealed? This power? The curse of Kuran-Jin must make the curse barrier use up every power source they have in them,"_ "what is this?" Tasade said looking all around amazed that they were all alive, her and Kyoko had ran over to them all in a hurry, and healed them one by one.

"Zangetsu? Dead?" said Mizsuki to Narkio as they both just looked at the lifeless corpse of Zangetsu, "how?" Narkio looked to Ken, "is this the true extent of your power my son?" "so I heard that this dead man here hade been working for Faceless, former demon slayer Zangetsu Rubari, he started as a normal demon slayer, then he started to associate with Faceless," he closed thew book in his hand, "bad idea to work for her, she dosent care for you once so ever, she'll just use you and trow you to the side, mostly if your just human, she knew that he would die, so she sent him here," Narkio had turned to Khenji, "so she's using him like an experiment you say, am I right?" Narkio had balled his fist, "I will," he looked down, "I will kill her, again."

Again. #32

"what do you mean by again?" Mizsuki had yelled to Narkio, he grabbed him by the collar, "it's a long story, but first, he looked around, I must erase the memories of today from the students that do not go to the D.F.A," Mizsuki put him Narkio down, "but, it really is, a long story…"

_At Khenji's house_

"Faceless, name given to herself, Delidora," Narkio started, everyone was at the table, Kimji,Khenji,Kyoko, Tasade, and Mizsuki, "so," said Mizsuki, "do you know her real name?" Narkio was silent for some time, "Cinnity, when she was human-" "she was human?" they all yelled, "yes, and she," Narkio put his head on the table, "she wanted power like mine, so she set out one day, I'm not sure what happed, but two days went past, and still no sign of her, but she came back on the third day, still human and," he paused once again, "so whats your connection to Cinnity?" Tasade had said wanting to know how Narkio knows so much, "she was…" a tear ran down Narkios face, "she was my wife."

Gasp filled the mouths of everyone in the room, "a months after that, we had two twin sons, one half demon, and one human, both of them have the looks of their mother, so I protect them, after that, a human had put me as the protector as the Black Diamond, and at that time it was full,…" Kimji and Khenji's faces had lit up like a bright candle breaking the darkness, "so why dident you tell us that you were out father then? And how Faceless is out Mother?" "I couldent, I did not want you two to try to get to Cinnity, and then she kills you, it's too risky, plus she used the Jewel to grant her wish of becoming a demon! So she has the true heart of an evil demon now! That's what happened when you accidently made some of the Jewels own power leak into you, your heart will turn black, and you will be pulled in for greed of power just like her!" Narkio got out of his seat at went into his room, he shut the door.

"You should leave him alone Kyoko," Tasade said before Kyoko had a chance to stand up.

Narkio looked to a corner of the room, it was a photo, of all four of them. "what ever happened to you Cinnity? The only way to save you would be having to kill you, and I can't do that, again"

The next day, Narkio acted as nothing happened, they all had a normal morning, but Khenji was tense, on their way to school, they meet up with Yugo once again, she walked with them every day to school, "hey Kimji! Hey Khenji!" she yelled while screaming with her hands in the air, the three started to walk, "Khenji is their anything wrong? You look sort of sore," "what does he mean?" Khenji said his head throbbing, "what does he mean by kill her again? He doesn't want to kill Faceless again? I still just don't get it" "kill Faceless again?"

AT SCHOOL

"Khenji please answer this one question-" Kyoko gave Khenji a look, "uh," started Kimji, "he's asleep." Kyoko had grinned her teeth and almost attacked the sleeping Khenji, some of the students held her back, "how dare you! Sleeping in my class im gonna freakin kill you!"

Just then, Kimji learned that it was not Khenji sleeping, it was Ken.

He awoke with a board yawn, "sup class?" "haa!" the girls screamed in excitement, and some of them surrounded Ken and Kimji, "hi, im sleepy" Ken had just said ever so plainly, the girls had tackled Kimji and Ken at the same time.

During Math with a normal Teacher who was Afraid of demons, so he was afraid of Ken/Khenji…

Everyone had walked inside and took their seats like they did every day, the teacher walked past the rows in the front to check homework, he got scared once he reached Ken who was once again asleep, "uh,um Khenji! Wake up this-" the teacher stopped once he saw that Ken had opened up one eye, it shined an evilish red glow, "is there something wrong with sleeping in class?"

During Lunch

Ken, Kimji and Yugo were sitting at their normal table, having lunch together and talking like it's nothing, Rin and Shiki had showed up and sat down next to them, hey you guys, how it going?" Rin had said while putting her try down onto the table, "Rin? Shiki?" started Kimji, "I didn't know that you two went to this school!" "well not so many of the kids at the D.F.A come here, and it's not just me and Shiki, also, Amaru and her brother come here," "AMARU HAS A BROTHER!" the two twins had yelled, "yea it's Katio." "no comment."

"Just to say, and don't get me wrong but," Kimji looked to the gowned and blushed a bit, "Amaru's kind'a cute don't you think?" "yea true," Ken had said while taking Yugo's hands, "but still not as hot as Yugo is," Yugo blushed, then snapped out of her trance.

"Hey! Stop that Ken!" everyone laughed, it was just like a normal day for some reson, as if no one remembered what had happed on the day with Zangetsu, "Narkio did say, he would erase the other kids memories of that whole day, looks like he did" Ken had whispered to himself, "Ken did you say something?" Yugo asked looking over to Ken, "oh, nothing Yugo, I just need to think a bit" Ken had stood up and walked out of the Lunch Room/Café and up the steps to the library, "man, what was that weird feeling that I got the day that I was fighting Zangetsu?" Ken suddenly remembered how Zangetsu threw Yugo to the ground, "then even now, I still can't grasp what else happed," just then an image of Kimji had popped into Ken's head, "what the!" Ken opened his eyes, he closed them once more, and saw himself, with those same black stared eye's and he had someone in his grip, but the person was in a blurr.

"Kimji!" Ken was running back into the café "Ken?" Kimji said while turning around, Ken stood in front of Kimji and Yugo, he brushed back his white hair, "Kimji, Yugo," he looked down, then back at them, "what happened to me, on the night Zangetsu got killed?"

The bachi- The curse. #33

"Tell me, what happened to me on the day Zangetsu died? Who killed him?" "It was you," Kimji spoke, "wha? Kimji? Did I really kill-" "you killed him, then I'm guessing your evil demon part of you took over, and you almost killed me too, the jewel saved me and you both, you from being consumed by your anger towards Zangetsu, and it saved me from being killed," Kimji had turned away, "let's talk about this later okay? People are looking," Ken shook his head, and the two had walked up the stairs, just like identical twins would, the subject of the conversation wasn't brought up until school had ended for the day, the two had walked in a group with their friends after school that day, Katio, Amaru, Yugo had followed the two home, when Khenji had opened the door, Kyoko was there at the table with Narkio, "dad? What is a teacher doing here?" Khenji said rudely, "she came over to say hello, no harm in that" "she came over to tell on me," "oh, it's okay, I was leaving soon any whey, I just wanted to drop by to see the twins again, and they're both so cute!" Rin Amaru and Yugo had burst out, "I know! So cute!"

Later everyone had left, and Khenji went up to his room, Kimji was asleep in his own room, "what was that? The thing that happened with me the day Zangetsu died?" "it's called The Bachi, in other words, the curse" Narkio closed the door as he walked inside, "bachi?" "yes, Khenji, bachi is the curse that was put on you some years ago, it stays inside of your eyes, as some type of power, but when used, you lose all control of yourself, then it will mix up with the part of you that wants to see blood on your opponents, then you go into a state of madness, and then bloodlust," "whats bloodlust?" Khenji asked while scratching his head, "the vampire side of you, mixes with the demonic aura and dog demon part of you, plus the madness within you, then you crave suffering on other people, that my son, is bloodlust"

The next day at the academy

"hey did you hear Khenji? Kimji?" said Yugo once the two sat down, "what is it?" they both said at the same time both looking confused, "were getting a sub today! All the teachers are in a meeting!"

"I wonder how she would look" said Katio, "she must be a man most likely, huh…" said Shin as if he was disappointed,"what's wrong with you Shin?" Shiki asked from his desk next to Shins, "I just want the teacher to be a woman! For the first time we can have a women teacher and not a man teacher! And that just cause I'll have some research paper due for my camera hehehehe ow!" "Stop acting creepy jerk!" yelled Rin from in back of him.

The side door had opened and a women with jet black hair, and yellowish colored eyes, she looked to Khenji, and smiled, "ah!" he jumped, "Kimji, doesn't she look like, her?" Kimji looked back to Khenji, "that is not human person," Kimji stood, so did Khenji, "what are you doing here!" the women smiled, "Faceless?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" the class gasped at their comment, "So your still after us? Mother?" she laughed, "not specifically your mother, I have her soul!" the women had started to laugh, her skin had turned into that same white her face was hidden behind the mask, and there she stood, "Faceless," Khenji growled his red eye's flashed, "why are you here?" Kimji was keeping everyone out of the class, he told them to run and get the trainers, look for them where ever they are, "im not here for any reason, I just wanted to see you is all," "shut up!" Khenji summoned his sword, his red eyes flashed, "so your going to kill me?" "yes." "the one who holds your mothers soul?" Khenji jumped a bit, "if you kill me, you destroy your dead mothers soul, and she wont even make it to the other world, how, sad," Khenji dropped the sword, his eyes wide open, "hehehe, just like the old time's Khenji, let me ask you a question, do you hate me? As your own mother?"

Hate #34

"do you hate me? As your own mother? Heehe" "shut up," Khenji said, "just shut up! All because you have her soul means nothing! You aren't her! Me and Kimji both know that!" "stuiped" Faceless said ever so plain, "do you hate me?" Faceless had walked over to where Khenji sat on the floor, she sat down with him, "look at me," Delidora put her hand on Khenji's shoulder, Khenji looked up, still, rage filled inside of his eyes, "what?" he said, "do you think that it is good to stay with the humans? Haven't they tried to kill you?" "and then!" Khenji yelled, "my twin brother is a human! Don't you know that!" "look into my eyes Khenji…" "Faceless took off the mask, and Khenji saw her face, "there you go, now, I order you to go and kill your human friends, now" Faceless pointed to a door, and Khenji stood up, as Ken, but his eyes were instead of red, crimson.

"Yes master, I shall do as you wish" Ken stood up from the ground and approached the door, "tell all your friends that I escaped okay?" "yes master," "Ken! Ken!" Khenji had called from inside the diamond, "wake up! Please Ken!" "it's no use Khenji, part of your soul is now under my control, so face it, all your friends out there are done for," "no!" Kimji had jumped in from the door and laned on his two feet, "Ken, come back to your senses, Yugo's out there too with everyone else! You really want to harm her?" Ken stood. Silence. "Y-Yu…go?" "yes Ken, Yugo is out there and all of our friends are out there too, you remember me right?" "Kimji?" Ken blinked twice and was back to his sences, "Kimji!" he turned around to see that Faceless was already flying high away in the air, "oh, and I hope that you know," she laughted a bit, "the transformation the last time, only occours when you want to kill, and see blood," she laughed once more, "and we still have the hostages from your last mission, so will you come to face Hirkio again? Or leave the lives of 3 people so they will die? Your dissention ahahaha!" Faceless was gone. "So hate and bloodlust will trigger that same transformation that I had, it's just like what Suna Jin had said to me," he remembered the Suna Jins words to him,_ "…Hate only brings bloodlust to not only the one you hate, but the people all around you, that is why everyone is suffering not just you…"_ "I sorry, Suna Jin, but, I need my hate for Delidora, for she has the soul," he paused, "she has the soul of our mother."

The Day it all started. #35

After class, Khenji and his class mate surrounded him, "tell us the whole thing!" shouted Rin, "why do you guys always try to fight Faceless? We just need to know!" "I don't think that you should ask that to them Rin," said Yugo, "look at how sad they look," a single tear ran down both of the twins faces, "you don't have to tell us if it is too painful," "no," Khenji, Kimji looked to Khenji with a sad expression, his brother hasent been himself lately.

"it all happed when me and Kimji were about seven years old, and we were both playing outside…

-Flashback, about 5 years ago…-

"Our father, is a powerful demon, and at the time, he did have short hair, not the long one he wears today,…"Khenji! Kimji! Are you two sure you'll come back to the house before dark?" Narkio had said coming out of a huge house, "yes sir ahah!" they both laughed and ran out to play with some of the kids in the park, once they got there, they played and all was like any other day, Narkio was inside of the house, he felt an evil presence, "Kushi? Is that your soul im sensing?" Narkio had looked around, "Khenji! Kimji!" He dashed out of the door, "c'mon Khenji! We have to go home now! Dad will be worried and it's getting dark!" Kimji said ready to go home, "kay! Let's take the short cut," the two had started to walk in the woods that lead to the back yard of their house, Narkio would always wait there for them, for he knew the way they took home, but today is another story, the two boys were still walking halfway to their house when a women appeared in front of them she had on a mask, and her hair was long and silver, she was in all white, the two could tell that she was a demon, but not one demon had ever attacked them because Narkio was around, so they went up to her they both said hi and told her that she was very pretty, then out of the blue, she lifted her finger and it extended going right in and out the back of Kimji, Khenji watched in horror and she pulled it out, and Kimji lay on the ground bleeding badly, "Kimji! Kimji! Are you okay?" Khenji looked up to her, she spoke, "do you hate me?" Khenji just looked at her in fear, "my name is Delidora, but call me Faceless, it suits me very well don't you think?" Khenji was silent, he sat on the ground with Kimji in his hands, "crap, he's bleeding hasn't stopped yet, what do I do?" Fceless walked over to them both, and layed her hand on Khenji's forehead, "wh-what are you doing? I can't move" "It'll be over soon, now this my shock a bit okay…"

Narkio was running inside the same forest that Khenji and Kimji usually walk in to get home, he heard a painful yell of pain. "Khenji! Kimji!"

"Aahh!" Khenji's black hair suddenly turned white, he still screamed, a black star filled his red eyes and disappeared, a mark atop his head, shaped as a crescent moon had stayed behind his bangs, "I must go now, one day, I shall have you, as mine ahhaehe…" she disapered, Khenji had his eye's wide open, while falling to the ground, Kimji had opened his eye's a bit, still he was bleeding, "Ka-Kimji? Your alive?" "I hear…dad is…coming…" Kimji fell to the ground unconcusions, Khenji stood up and ran over to Kimji who was on the ground, "Kimj…" Khenji fell to the ground, he blacked out. Narkio had just come, he picked them both up and flew to a nerby hospitail…"

The girls in the class were crying at the sad story, "so where is this mark? Khenji do you still have it?" asked Shin, Khenji lifted his bangs up for the class to see, the purple cresent moon mark on his forehead, "it will never go away. It just say's there day and night, and I hate this mark, and I hate her…" the kids in the class backed up a bit, since there was a dark aoura over Khenji, "does he get like this often Kimji?" Amaru asked him, "yeah…for now I would go far away from him, till the aroua goes away…"

"But like I said, that is the only reason for me going after Faceless," he gripped the diamond that lay around his neck, "I will use the diamonds power to destroy her, if I can't destroy her, then I will seal her, and take mothers soul back. And that was it, how it all started, and how I said it will end."

The day and the life of Narkio #36

"Ahhow!" Narkio yawned, he sat up, his hair was a mess, "crap! Now I have to get up then I have to dress up, then I have to turn off the freakin alarm!" he looked down at the alarm that was still ringing, "how did Kyoko tell me to turn this thing off again?" the alarm kept beeping, Narkio looked, it beeped. He growled at the thing and smashed it, "ah! Oh no! I broke it! Crap!"

THIS IS THE LIFE AND A DAY, of Narkio.

Narkio dragged himself down the steps, and to the living room, Khenji and Kimji were downstairs already waiting for him, "Hey dad! Wake up!" Narkio was knocked out of the couch, Kimji shock him, "wake up! We gotta go to the Academy today! And were late" still no answer, "Kyoko is waiting for you…" "Huh?" Narkio shot up, he turned to his two sons knowing how they tricked him, "grrr! Im gonna kill you!" Narkio said playfully, the three laughed, "okay, let get you two to school!" Narkio said picking up the car key, "yeah!".

AT THE D.F.A…

The three of them had of course stepped in late, the whole class was outside and stuck with target practice, Khenji, had went over with Kimji to Yugo, Rin and Amaru, as Khenji approached Yugo, the whole class stopped what they were doing and looked, Khenji stood in front of Yugo, "hey Yugo!" Khenji said looking down to her, she looked up, "wow, well your late Khenji, what took so long?" on the other hand Kimji was going over to said hi to the girl of his dreams, Rin.

As Kimji walked over to Rin he put his hands behind his head, "Rin, uh… I have something kind'a important to tell you," "huh?" Rin was startled, the whole class was ease dropping, _"c'mon! say it Kimji!" _that was what Khenji's face had said once Kimji looked, _c'mon! get a grip! Just say it! _"Rin, uh…would you," Kimji suddenly spoke fast, "would you like to go out sometime on a date or something on saterday?" Kimji closed his eyes, Rin blushed (of corse) and of corse the class was in an uproar, "WHHHHAAAAAATTTTTAAAA?" Shins mouth hit the floor, same with Katio, same thing with Shiki.

Oh, and same with Narkio once he heard.

BACK TO NARKIO IN A BORAING MEETING!

"Uhhh…" Narkio was just sitting and moaning about how board he was, "Narkio stop moaning please" said Tasade who was sitting across from him, "uhhhh…" Narkio had layed his head down and began to sleep, he snored.

After the meeting, Narkio had went on with his daily everyday life, "huh…Kushi," Narkio looked to the sky, "it's harder than it looks living with the humans" he kept walking, he saw two odd figures walking infront of him, as he pasted them, he looked back with his purple eyes, and pulled out his dark lighting sword, "show your selfs demons" the two people stopped and turned, they attacked, "just the average level two I see," Narkio jumped into the air and threw down his dark lighting sword and it made the ground shake and burst with lighting, he came back down and continued his walk, "huh, that was way boring".

Narkio swished back his bangs, he looked to the sky, "Kushi, I still do miss you, the boys are fine by the way"

Narkio walked home, "the moon looks so nice"

OPERATION- DOUBLE DATE! #37

"wake up Kimji!" Kimji lay in bed, "Kimji!" "just another minute…" Kimji tossed once again, "KIMJI!" the covers went flying off the bed, and so did Kimji, "Kimji you awake?" said Khenji bending down to Kimji on the floor, "yeah im fine even if I was tossed out of bed went flying in the air and landed on my back!" "Sorry, it's just that it's almost 10:30, and today is a Saturday, aren't you and Rin going out on a date today?"

GONG! "What time is it again?" "About 10:23" "ten what?" "ten thir-" "O MY GOD IM GONNA BE LATE!" Kimji had ran out of the room and down the hallway, "wow, he's really fast"

AT RINS HOUSE

"Hey Yugo, how do I look?" said Rin turning away from her mirror, "wow Rin!" said Yugo, "that looks amazing! Kimjis soo gonna droll over that sun dress, the red goes with your hair" Rin looked down, "im kind of scard, since this is my first date and all," Rin shoot up with an idea, "I got it!" "huh? Got what?" "You could come with me!" "wha! I couldn't do that! Plus I don't have a date!" "I know" said Rin, "so you could go with Khenji! Now time to get dressed Yugo, pick whatever you like!" "date? With Khenji?" Yugo remembered from the last time, in the hospital, _"if anything happened to you, I woulnt be able to live…_" "what do I do?"

"WHA! A double date?" yelled Khenji, "yup, you're going with Yugo, and im going with Rin, that okay? What the Ken?" Ken was standing before him instead of Khenji, "I guess I transformed because of my high emotion," Ken looked to Kimji, "I accept"

At the movie's, Yugo and Rin were already waiting for the two twins to show up," wow, their late" said Rin looking in the distance Kimji and Ken were walking hands in pockets, toward the movies, "Hey Kimji there she is" Kimji looked ahead, he saw Rin wearing a sun hat and a short flowing sun dress, "ah…" Kimji had stopped, "she looks," he stared, "amazing…"

Ken and Kimji were standing infront of Yugo and Rin, "so," Ken started, "were do you all want to go first?" Rin had grabbed Kimji's arm, and his face went all red, steam had burst from his ears, "me and Kimji will go see a movie first, and you guys could go get something to eat bye! Bye!" "wha! Wait up Kimji! Rin!" said both Ken and Yugo, "crap, they set us up, huh?" Ken looked down to Yugo, she was hanging on tightly to his right arm, "but, it's still a date right?" Ken blushed a bit, "Ken your face is turning very red," "no it just does that."

Yugo and Ken had walked to a dinner not too far away, once Ken had walked inside, a waiter had came to greet them, but then he fell back, "da-da-dada-demon! It's a demon!" he was about to scrudle back to the kitchen, when Yugo had grabbed him by the collar, and pulled him back, "wait, you're a human, what are you doing with a demon? Wait were you kidnapped? I could just call the D.F.A and they could-" Yugo and Ken took out their badges for the D.F.A, "what? A demon in the D.F.A?" "listen sir," Yugo had a kind face on, "I wasn't kidnapped by anyone, I just want a table for two set up for us both okay?" the waiter got up and dusted himself off, "so sorry" he turned around and had the two seated.

KIMJI AND RIN AT THE MOVIES

"Hey Kimji," said Rin leaning on Kimjis shoulder, "you've been so quiet, is something wrong?" Kimji looked down at Rin, "uh…nothing really" Rin put her hand on his heart, it was pumping rapidly, "gah-" Kimjis face got all redish, "your face is soo red Kimji," "it does that" "yeah right."

Yugo and Ken were just sitting down and weren't saying a thing, "hey, Yugo," said Ken, "yeah?" "uh,…the thing in the hospital," Yugo remembered, "it's all true, about what I said and all, just if you were wondering," Yugo smiled, later on the waiter came with their food, the same one who went crazy about seeing a demon, Yugo started to laugh a bit, "hm? What is it Yugo?" she laugh a bit more, "you got something on your face" she wiped it off.

When the day was over, the four of them meet in the same place as in the morning, "wow! Today was soo nice!" said Rin to Kimji, "yeah, we should do this more often!" said Yugo to Ken, before they left, Yugo had grabbed Ken and Rin grabbed Kimji, they both got a kiss, and both girls left.

Rin and Yugo waved goodbye in the distance, Kimji and Ken both with red faces held their cheeks, "omg," they spoke at the same time, "I actually got a kiss…"

Mou Kurnine, professional demon slayer. #38

"HAA!" the girl threw her large blade right at the demons face, it fell, "hmp, easy" she picked up a shard of the black diamond, "once I find all the pieces, I shall crush every demon known to man," "thank you miss demon slayer! You have saved us once again!" she turned around, "it's all in the job sir, I am a demon slayer, oh yeah, and please call me Kurnine Mou, well im off to the next village," she smiled, "and which one will that be?" "the one right over, Himiro Village"

As she walked, she took out a picture, it was Ken, "hm…I don't know who but someone told me to eliminate this kid, his hair is so white, and eyes blood red, I hate his appearance, Khenji I Kurnine Mou am coming for you, get ready to die demon."

Back at Himiro Village,

Khenji and Kimji were playing outside, they were both racing on their bikes, "haha! I win again Khenji!" "no fair! If you already run so fast and I can't use any of my demonic powers you'll always win! They both laughed" a woman with a large blade behind her back, had stepped to them, Khenji's hair was tied in a ponytail, like Kimjis and he was wearing black glasses, "uh…are you new here? I never saw you in this village" she pulled out a picture, "have you seen this demon?" "huh?" they both gasped, they back up from her, "you two are humans right?" they both jumped back on their bikes and rode fast, "Kimji?" "I know, she's one of those professional demon slayers, and she's after you Khenji, we gotta tell dad now"

"hm?" said Kurnine, "you can't fool me, I bet that both of you are demons, mostly the one with the white hair…" Kurnine smiled, "this should prove to be fun," she looked to her giant silver and black blade, "Makaness…"

Khenji and Kimji both ran into the house, and right to Narkio, he was in the Kitchen with Kyoko, and some other man.

"Dad why the hell are you cooking?" Kimji and Khenji both said at the same time, "hey! I am learning!" he looked to Kyoko, "Kyoko is teaching me and Apashi here to cook!" the man with the silver stood still, "dang it man it's Arshi! You've been doing that same thing with the Apshi for years!" Narkio started to laugh, "sorry bro, it's just really funny, hahaha!" Khenji and Kimji stood still, eyes wide open, "Dad, did you just now say, bro?"

"oh Yeah!" Narkio shot up, "you might not remember him, you meet him when you were about 1 years old, and yup he is your uncle, he uses the dark lighting sword just as me and you Khenji, and he can also use the bright lighting sword like you Kimji, this is because he is only half demon"

"yeah, well back to the subject," said Khenji who was looking around nervously, "some demon hunter with a huge blade is after Khenji! Im guessing someone had hired her to get rid of him," Narkio and Arashi were silent, so was Kyoko, BOOM!

All of them had ran outside to see the shadow of a large blade and a woman with long black hair in a ponytail staring right at Khenji, "you are Khenji?" Narkio and Arashi stood infront of Khenji, Kimji and Kyoko, "what do you want with my son?" Kurnine looked at both Narkio and Arashi, "I am here to kill him, now move demon, or I will have no mercy" "Arashi, do you think that some demon slayers just don't get when to fight and when not to?" "I know," replied Arashi, "I mean I was cooking you know."

Out for a kill #39

"Now move demon," said Kuronine, "or I will have no mercy" "listen, Khenji is just a child, he hasn't done anything wrong!" said Kyoko, "and who are you supposed to be?" asked Kuronine, Kyoko took out her badge, "D.F.A professional demon fighter Nanasei Kyoko, squad number 5" "Nanasei Kyoko?" Kuronine said, "the D.F.A destroys demons, not shelter them! I am Kuronine Mou, professional demon slayer, you two name yourselves!" "name Yushi Narkio, demon type dog, professional demon slayer, D.F.A squad 1" "name Yushi Arashi, demon type half dog, half human, professional demon slayer, soon working with squad 4" "Yushi Khenji, demon type vampire and dog, not so professional demon slayer squad 1" "Yushi Kimji, one of D.F.A's best fighters, human, demon slayer squad 1"

"what?" Mou said confused, "now the D.F.A lets demons join? Isn't this a place for demon slayers? Not demons!" Narkio sniffed the air, "gah, I smell her on you" "who do you smell on me you perverted demon?" Mou yelled, "im not so sure but it really is her that I smell on you, that demon," "listen to me! I wouldn't allow a demon to even get near me! What are you implying?" Narkio was suddenly behind her, "N-Narkio? What are you doing?" said Arashi, Narkio had put his head at her hair and sniffed it, "yup, the person who hired you is Delidora, she just wants Khenji to herself, we don't know why, oh yeah, and you were tricked by a demon," "Mou's face started to redden since Narkio still clung to her, "let go of me!" she pushed him back, Kyoko looked in a way angry.

Mou dusted herself off, "who is this Delidora person you were talking about anywhey? I have never been trick by a demon, and I don't intend to go down being tricked by anyone without a fight" Mou looked at them, they weren't talking, "you! Perverted demon! Tell me who this Delidora is!" she was pointing at Narkio, "hey!" said Narkio "I am not a perv! Kinda'" Arshi puched him, "stop being so stuiped man! Jeez! You just ruined the intensity of the moment!"

"Delidora's nick name is Faceless," Khenji had spoke, his face down to the ground, "she is a shape shifting type demon and she stole the soul of my mother, now she wants me to act as her son? That-" "Khenji!" Narkio looked to Khenji in a way, "enough" Kyoko had a tear or two roll down her face after hearing about that, "the soul of your own mother, taken by a demon," "Mou listen, since you were tricked by a demon that is all our enemy, can't you just hold off killing me until we all destroy her?" Mou had stood shocked, "hpm, I was going out for a kill but looks like that will come later on once I kill this Faceless,"

After that Mou had stayed in the village, and yeah, she haddent bothered Kmji Khenji or anyone else.

Shin's demonic past is back Part 1 #40

"Yes! It's about time we get a mission together!" said Shin to Khenji and Amaru, "this is a really odd group they put together this time," said Amaru, "and why is the team captain Shin?" Shin fired up his hands, "ill burn up whatever demon comes near to attack us!"

The three were running in the forest to reach their destination.

"hey Amaru," said Khenji, "I still don't know what weapons you use-" "I use a massive array of weapons and different poisons, but I have to scroll summon them, Khenji you use lighting right?" said Amaru, "yes, I could use it as a sword or redirect it towards my opponent,"

"oohh!" Shin looked up, "so that was the weird thing that Ken used on me when I challenged him,"

"Well this is the place," said Khenji looking up, a dark palace stood before them, it had cast a shadow, "lets go, we have to go in, get the necklace and then get out, Mizuki said we should avoid getting into any battle with the demon that rules this place,"

They stepped inside and walked, they came across a bright room, they all stepped inside and saw the green necklace, "well that's cromostone, we should get it and go," said Amaru, Khenji had quickly turned to Ken, "what? Ken?" "Amaru don't!" it was already to late, Amaru had toched Cromostone and soon the walls were coming down, "hang on to me you two, were going to fall!" when they all landed, guards had swarmed the place.

They all found themselves in jail. Shin had sat their, "man, we got ourselves locked up, I didn't know they had traps in here too," Ken hushed him, footsteps had came closer to the jail cell, when Shin saw the demon with the long silver hair, he gasped, "your…" "why hello Shin, you've seemed to grow up a bit, you've gotten quite tall," "Shut up!" Shin ran up to the rails, "im gonna kill you for what you did to my parents! They and my brother were the only family that I had left! And you kill them?" Ken's eyes wided, he suddenly rembered his mother, when she was still alive, he rembered, seeing Faceless for the first time, behind all the buring houses, he saw a male demon figure, "so, you, you were also the one," Ken stood up horriflyed, "you were the one, who was there with Faceless, you were the one who killed all those men women and children, they all were my friends, my uncles and aunties," Shin turned around suprized, "Ken, did you use to live in Hexnei Village? Tell me! Was that the one that everyone blamed you for," "yes" Shin stood, "so, you killed people that we both hold close to us" Shin lit up his hands, and grabbed onto the railing, electricity had ran into him, a yell of pain went from his mouth, "AHHH!" he screamed, Shin kept his hands on fire, "no….I GONNA KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Shin melted the railings, and broke through, "Rraaa!" he landed a firey punch on the side of the man's face, "Hex, this is where you will die, today," Shin pointed to himself, "I Shin Marzomi shall avenge my family!" "You'll have to break from my gruads first, but as If you can…hmp" Hex dissapered. Ken fell to the ground, anger awoke the beast inside of him, his hair color had changed to a half black half white, his eyes glowed, Shin was on fire, his blue eyes dark from rage "HEX!" they both shouted, "were gonna kill you!"

Shins Demonic past Part 2 #41

The three were running down the large hallway, none of them speaking, "You guys," Amaru spoke up, "what? Anything wrong?" Shin and Ken said, they stopped running, "I can't run as fast, im not so good at it mostly when it's a demon and one who used to be a demon using demonic strength," Ken stopped, "used to be a demon?" he looked to Shin, who put Amaru on his back, "it happened some time ago, about a year,…I was in the D.F.A, and I was a fire type demon, I looked just the same then and back, but then, that's when Hex showed up, he said stuff that made me feel happy around him, he was just like an older brother I would never have, then, the day the village burned down, I was in shock, knowing that it was him, and the day that he took my powers of a demon away, so that I could become human, the only person I managed to save was my little brother, Kohei, he has been afraid of demons since then, that's when I learned that I wasn't completely human yet, I still had this fire power, now I vow to kill him with the demon inside of me, cause even if you were once a demon, you'll never be human"

Ken had looked up, "wait, how am I able to sustain myself?"

"what?" Shin said confused.

"well, whenever this happens" said Ken, "I go out of control," he looked down to the diamond, that was glowing, "it must be this little guy, thanks diamond"

"shh!" said Amaru, she grabbed the two just before some guards came by, "DIE!" Shin said running out to them, he puched two and trew one overhead then doged a pucnh and blew fire burning the gurad.

"C'mon you guys we gotta get the cromostone then, I get Hex!" "ha! We both get a hit at him Shin!" said Ken as he and Amaru ran behind Shin, "Hex! Were coming to kill you!" more of the same guards had came to stop the three, so they were engaged in battle once again.

"Duel Dark lighting sword rise!" Ken raised his hand and two of the swords came down instead of one, Amaru had closed her eyes for a second, she took out a water whip, "Ken, didn't you want to know what power I have? It is called the water whip, like the one Tasade-sensei has"

Shin had ran all the way up to the roof of the building and fire spilled from his mouth, "That's a lot of fire," said Ken, the fire suddenly reminded him of what happened to his home, he shook that out of his head, "Hex, were coming, we all are, to kill you," Ken looked down, "and avenge the ones we lost cause of you!" Ken and Amaru continued fighting alongside Shin.

Hex was sitting down in his throne room, a person had opened up the large doors, Delidora walked inside, with Kohaku, and Mitsume, three of the seven sacreds, "Sir Hex, we destroyed that other village, the one not too far away from the Himiro village, wat should we do now?" "that is all I need from you all," said Hex with a smile, "but remember, that boy Khenji serves a great promise to us all, he can be the next hire to the throne, the world will once again belong to the demons, countless century's with humans walking the earth, curse them all, oh look!" said Hex, "we have some visitors Kohaku, Mitsume, Delidora…"

Shin's Demonic past Part 3 #42

Shin, Amaru, and Ken stepped in, "Hex your gonna-" Ken stopped his sentence, just as he saw Faceless, his eyes wide open with rage, Amaru backed away from him, She also pulled back Shin, "Amaru, what is it?" "his demonic aura, bloodlust is inside, but his trying to fight it back," Faceless turned around, "oh, come on my son, just let go, maybe if you let your bloodlust feelings take over, you can actually defeat me, hmhmhe, that's if you can control yourself," Kohaku smiled, "hehe! Can I kill one?" Hex gave her a look that said no, "Mitsume, go with Faceless, all three of you go back," suddenly Ken fell, he was breathing very hard, his red eyes beamed.

"Ken! Are you okay?" Amaru said running to his aid, "I- I need to transform back to my original self, before I completely lose myself" he said still breathing hard, the diamond glowed and soon Khenji was back, his red eyes still beamed, "Shin," said Khenji getting off the ground, "yeah Khenji?" said Shin firing up his hands, "lets kill this dude,"

Hex had started to laugh, as if it was just a big joke, "you puny children, defeat me? Ha! You've made me laugh," Hex got up, "if you want to die before your time be my guest, I really don't care" Hex stood his hands before him, Khenji and Shin went running to him, Fire and Lighting, "Hex crystal!" he yelled, "what?" Khenji and Shin both stopped running, "I- I cant move!" Shin yelled, and suddenly he fell, "Shin!" Amaru yelled about to run over to him, "take another step and you too will fell the icey pain that your friend is facing, Hex crystal puts the person hit with it into a sort of genjutsu, right now, he is being stabbed countless times over and over, "Ahhh!" Ken and Shin had both yelled, and soon started to bleed, "Amaru put her hands together, and slammed them on the ground, "I know this will hurt you guys," she said, "but pain is the one thing I know that can release a genjutsu!" out from the ground came spikes of water, and they slightly stabbed them, Shin and Khenji both got up, covered in blood.

"Crap!" Shin said, "my body, it feels weak" "same here" responded Khenji, they both turned over to Amaru, "thanks Amaru we owe you one!" the two got up, "Hex!" they looked up to him, he stood, "heehee!" a voice.

Hex looked around, as if in worry, he looked down to them, "crap…" he took of the cromostone, "here take this and run, all of you," they looked at him in confusion, "I just said take it and run, are you all deaf?" that weird laugh came again, "go!" yelled Hex, the three ran, they had what they needed for their mission, even if revenge wasn't given, they ran.

A boy about 15 came into the room were Hex was, "huh!" he bowed, "master, you're here, what brings you?" Hex was on his knees, "Kai came with me, Hex rise" Hex rose up and looked to the other boy next to him, with the pale skin, and gray hair, he looked up to Hex, he had no emotion shown. "I just came here because I heard that Khenji kid had came," Hex looked worried, "im sorry, they got away, please-" he was sent flying to the ground, "oh come on! He got away? Hex? Answer me?" he started to laugh once again, "once I find him, we can finally get along, just like cousins do, because, we are both the same, half vampire half dog, all demon, hmp"

New student, Kuzo #47

"What was that whole thing about?" said Shin in his room, he remembered what Hex did, telling them to run, "and that laughter, where'd it come from?"

Narkio fell asleep in his fancy chair back at the Yushi residence, Khenji and Kimji stepped inside and closed the door, they locked it up like crazy, "huff..huff, oh god she's gonna kill us!" Narkio then woke up, "who's gonna kill you?"

Out of the blue a giant blade went through the door, and cut it down, "come back here you two idiots! Give me back my hair tie now!" "were sorry were sorry! Don't kill us!"

Narkio was still sitting down on his fancy couch, trying to sleep, Mou was running after Kimji and Khenji and making a mess, "grrrr…."

"SHUT UP! IM TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP!" Narkio was wide awake to say that, and then he fell asleep once again. "Hey Mou, lets continue this later, me and Khenji really need to get to the academy," "okay, when you get back," said Mou, "oh, I heard that there was a new demon student in your class he has white hair just like you Khenji, only with an orange side bang but and eyes are orange too, he use's lighting from kunai"

AT THE ACADEMY

"His eyes are so freaky," said some of the people in the class, Mizuki stood infront of the class, "everyone this is Kuzo," "it's Kuzo Yushi thank you, I will seat myself" the class was silent, eye's wide open, Kuzo had sat right in back of Khenji and Kimji, "you two might not remember me, but I am one of your closest cousins, call me Kuzo," Narkio had stood up, and went to Kimji and Khenji, "come you two,". "hey dad? What is it?" "that boy, Kuzo, im not sure, but be careful around him, he smells just like someone I know, but the scent keeps knocking off, just be careful," Narkio pushed them both back into the classroom.

After class, Kimji and Khenji went over to Kuzo, "so Kuzo what type of demon are you anywhey?" Kuzo turned around with a little smile, "good of you to ask," he laughed a bit, Shin who was leaning on a tree heard it, he remembered that laugh, from the mission with the chromostone and Hex, "that same laugh," Shin looked over to Kuzo, Kimji and Khenji, "well don't you know, im the same type of demon's as you are cousin Khenji, almost the same wepon," Khenji and Kimji were both confused, "I've got to go back home now Kimji Khenji, see you in school!"

"The same type of demon's as me?" Khenji stood there, his face turning white, "this is kind'a crazy" Kimji sighed, "c'mon Kimji, we've got to go home also,"

While the two were walking back home, Narkio had walked up to Kuzo, "listen," Narkio said with a serious tone, "I can tell that you are in fact their real cousin, but if your out after the black diamond, I wont hesitate to have to kill you" Narkio walked away, letting the wind blow his hair to the side.

Kuzo stood in horror, "that, that was the Demon who can control people's time, the demon of jugement, he will get in my way, crap!" Kuzo stood up, "and the human boy, Kimji, never knew he was still alive, didn't Delidora say she killed him? That lying woman, she shall be punished today, since she shouldn't lie about me and Khenji having to fight to the death for the seat of demon king, ruler of human kind, and all demons."

Ken, Turn to the darkness Part 1 #48

"Man, Kuzo's wasent at school today," said Kimji, he and Khenji were walking back home after a day at school, "Kuzo kinda freaks me" said Ken, he had his arms behind his head and was walking with his shirt un-zipped, "so did you see Yugo at all today Kimji?" Ken looked a bit concered, "cause she would always come over to my locker to say hi and stuff, but today, she wasn't here," "to tell the truth," Kimji said while taking out his book to read, "I haven't seen her in about a week or two, not even at the academy, she usually never misses school, and has never been absent,"

The two were silent, and the skys were black, the moon had illuminated a way for the two to see in the darkness, as Kimji had opened the door, "you know, dad's not coming back till late, his on a mission with Kyoko and Mizuki," they pushed open the door and went to their rooms to change.

"Should I call Yugo's house to see if she's okay?" said Kimji to Ken sitting on the couch, "Ken?" "hm?" Khenji was speaking, "oh so Ken went to sleep or something?" "no he dosent sleep till I sleep, but yeah, im gonna call Yugo's cell phone, she'll pick up"

Khenji dialed up the numbers, and waited for a ring, "oh look who decided to call, it's my little son Khenji" Khenji shook, his eyes had filled with rage suddenly, "De-Delidora! Where's Yugo?" at the hearing of that name, Kimji turned around to Khenji in shock, "oh come now, that's not a way to greet your mother now is it?" "you are not my mother!" Faceless spoke, "just listen, your friend is okay, she's right next to me, speak girl!" Delidora shoved the phone to her face, "Khenji! Kimji don't co-" Faceless cut her off, "now Khenji if you want to see your beloved friend, then come down to the June-ki village, and do me a favor, come quickly with all of your rage and hatred towards me and, bring your bloodthrist demon side with you! A-hahaha! Make sure you run right into your hatred! Let it lead you! Emhm, don't keep a trace a santiy!-"

The phone hung up, Khenji dropped the phone in his hand, Kimji walked to him, "I heard, but I can tell this is just a trap so-""shut up!" Khenji had transformed to Ken, his eyes glowed, "Yugo…Yugo…why,why didn't I notice this could be all Delidora's doing? Curse her!" Ken grabbed a coat, and so did Kimji they both headed out the door.

Later, they were nearing the June-ki village, some of the weak demons were lurking around the area, "dang! Demons, sent by Faceless, she's trying to make us lack time, I cant waste any time with you freakin lacks!" the dark glow around Ken grew, so did his anger, his fangs were now visible for Kimji to see, "Ken!" "hm!" Ken looked over to Kimji who had his sword out, "go on ahead, I'll take care of these" Kimji smiled a bit, "but there's too many Kimji! Even if they are weak, some have poison!" "just shut the hell up and go!" Kimji yelled, a look of anger within his purple eyes, "you want to save Yugo right? Then go!" "right!" Ken said, he turned and was about to run, "Ken!" Kimji said, Ken looked back, "just don't run into bloodthrist, cause if you do, it wont be like last time were you came back, this time, the blood will be to thick for you to come out of, and don't die!" Ken smiled a bit, "you too bro, don't die on me."

Ken started to run, and Kimji turned to the hundreds of demons infront of him, "okay, from now on, the spot lights on me now! Haaa..!"

Ken, Turn to the darkness Part 2 #49

Ken was running, "Yugo! Yugo!" _man! Im in the stuiped village and all im doing is just screaming, this place in hevaly occupied, with humans, and I smell, blood? It smells good though…whats with me? Focus!_ The people were looking at Ken like he was mad.

A young woman with curly black hair and a short dress came up to him, she looked him in the eyes with a silver glare, "so you must be Faceless then, don't think the same disguise will work twice, she smiled showing her teeth, "very good observation" all of a sudden she formed herself back to her original form, the white mask, and flowing clothing, the people around already knew that those two were demons, so they started to run.

"Tell me now," said Ken, his eyes glowed a bloody red color, and his nearly visible fangs grinded, "Where is Yugo?"

"Aww, that's no way to address your mother Ken" Faceless teased him, "your friend, let's just say, I left her to live, do you remember Hex?" Ken was shocked at her words, "you left Yugo with Hex?" "yes" Faceless smiled, "aren't you angry at me? HA! Don't you want to kill me? Your little friend could be dead for all we know!"

Ken glowed in bloody red, he yelled, and when he opened his eyes, the black star glowed inside, "yes Ken, that's it, let go and fall into the bloodthrist, let the bachi take it's coarse." Kimji was still fighting the demons; he was pretty beat up, "man-huff-, she brought in the hardcore demons, ah!" Kimji fell to one knee, "Ive got to make this quick, while fighting one of those snake type demons took a bite out of my left arm, looks like the poison has taken action" he stood up, "for something like this, I should use Dispel, but I barley have enough strength left, so if I miss even two, I'm finished, well I least I should die trying at least" Kimji jumped up into the sky, his sword had glowed, and set out a large beam of light to the ground, "DISPEL!" every demon there was destroyed, Kimji hit the ground, hard, "well, now it's all up to Ken, just remember, don't die on me"

It was just like the other time in the Suna Village, Ken's hair was black, half white, the bachi in his eyes, turned from black, to white, he barred his fangs and claws, "now, your under my control, you crave blood now don't you my son?" he shook his head 'yes' "Hex!" Faceless called, "bring out the purple haired girl,now!" Hex came down from the sky holding Yugo by the collar, and dropped her on the ground, "Hex? Why is she brused? Did you fight her again?" "I only wanted to have a little fun with her but she's completely boring, she keeps blocking saying, nothing over and over"

"Ken, is this girl good enough for you?" Ken turned around, no expression was on his face, Yugo was over joyed to see him, "Ken! Ken you came!" Yugo took a closer look at his appearance, _this is just how he looked the other time at the Suna village…_ "K-Ken?" "he cannot hear you if that's what your trying to do," Faceless said, "and the other thing, my son is hungry and has chosen you for the main course, are you ready to become a sacrifice? Hm"

A long white flash appered over them, and Faceless went flying across the room, "what!" Hex turned around and soon went flying, suddenly Yugo's hands were freed, "huh?" she looked up at the person before her, completely white hair.

"Yugo," he said, "are you hurt?" the man turned around, narrow purple eyes, and red scar like marks on his cheeks, "N-Narkio-sensi?" "yes, it's me…"

Ken, Turn to Darkness-Narkios true power #50

"Yugo, go to the east side of the forest, Kimji should be there waiting for you, I changed his time so his wounds are healed," Yugo looked at Narkio in fear, "your face and hair?" Ken shot a large red beam at the two, "JUST GO!" Narkio had yelled to Yugo pushing her to the forest, Narkio got hit, but it didn't affect him, Narkio had stood up, "Ken! Can you hear me? This is your father speaking! Im going to change your time just a little so you can become your normal self once more! Please give me a little time!"

"So this," said Hex, "is the true form of the demon of all time," Faceless looked over to the battle, "Narkio's true name is 'Jugement' since he passes Jugement on demons and humans who's souls have become impure," "Faceless we should go, this is the strongest demon of all time you know, he could kill us both without even lifting a finger" _"so why?"_ though Faceless, _"why hasent he killed me?"_ the two escaped.

Narkio had finally got a hit on Ken, as the dazed but awake Ken fell, tears welled up in his eyes, Narkio disappeared from sight and was holding Ken in his arms, "gotcha" he said, "by now Yugo and Kimji should be at home, "Dad…did I hurt anybody?" Ken said barley awake, "no one was hurt once so ever my son, now, you should sleep, that transformation takes up a lot of energy, Ken was already asleep.

Back at The House

"I took Yugo home, and she said she was gonna be okay, so I left her with some of my shadow clones instead, their going to patrol around her house for a little while" said Kimji, "Khenji! Are you awake?" said Narkio, Khenji's hair and eyes were back to normal at last, "Huh! Yugo?" "shes okay," said Kimji, "shes safe at home" "im sorry, for running off like that, then letting bloodlust take over me," "sadly it wasn't all bloodlust, it was mostly the bachi, the curse, it takes over due to your feelings"

The next day at school, Kimji was at his locker getting out a text book, Rin and Yugo had walked up to him, "hey Kimji! So where is Khenji today? It's odd with you alone without your twin around now isent it Kimji?" "man I just rembered from yesterday, thanks for taking me home, after I got lost in the woods Kimji!" _"oh yeah"_ Kimji though, _"Dad replaced her memories when he found me and Yugo…she doesn't remember…" _"come on Rin, Kimji! Class is starting soon!"

"Your actually gonna skip school today Khenji?" said Narkio with a bit of concern, "yeah, I just need to calm down a little about yesterday is all, "Khenji?" asked Narkio sitting on the sofa, "yesterday, did you see anything strange?" Khenji turned a bit, "actually yes, Dad, your face had those red stripes on it, and your hair reached to your knees, and it was white, was I seeing things?" Narkio paused for a bit, "yes, maybe you were just seeing things,uh get some rest my son" Narkio walked out of the room, _"sorry, but If I tell you about me, I will have to tell you who actually killed your mother, and tampered with her soul…and if I do, you will hate me…"_

Demons Exam #51

"Come on Khenji! Kimji and I are already set to go!" said Narkio from dowstaris, "im coming down" Khenji said jumping off the rail, "lets go!"

_It's been about 10 days from the day Yugo was kidnapped, I missed about 4 days of school because of it, and on Friday, I kept my distance from her, she wouldn't want to even see my face after what happened I bet, I really messed up_, "so dad," said Kimji, "you say were all going to some annual demons exam?" "yup!" said Arshi who was sitting in the front, "me and Narkio here used to go every year, it's only cause all demons in the village have to go, it's to check how strong the demons who live here are, every demon must come"

The car stopped, some dude with a ski mask starting knocking on the window, "Dad?" asked Kimji and Khenji," who is that?" Narkio rolled down the window, the man stuck a gun to Narkio's head, Narkio showed no expression, "Kimji, Khenji please duck your heads under the seat, this will be quick" "okay, now get out the car or I shoot human" "think im human cause my hair is black? Narkio rolled his purple eyes to the mans face, "go ahead and shoot im not-" BANG! Narkio had fell, Arashi was laughing a bit, "dude serisoly, your kids are gonna get scared"

Narkio sat back up, and had the bullet in his hand, he looked again at the other robber demon, the guy in the ski mask was frozen in horror, Narkio's eyes turned red like Khenjis, "Now it's my turn"

They finally got to the place were the exams were to be done, "so dad, what did you do to that guy anywhey?" Kimji asked, "oh just left him blind is all his still alive"

They stepped into the large arena, "this is where we sign up and Khenji during these exams the demons go one on one against each other, but it really wont be so much as a challenge because most of the demons in this villege are weak, one thing for sure," Narkio looked madly happy, "this'll be easy!" "Hey! Said Kyoko, running to the three, "good luck with the exams you two! Im gonna take Kimji with me for now! C'mon!" she dragged him away to the observatory.

"Yo! Khenji!" Shin and Kuzo were running twords him, "hey you two! How's it going?" "ha! Im gonna beat up witchever idiot I have to face! HAHAHA!" Shin was on fire, -literally- "Yeah right Shin!" said Kuzo, "Lets all kick some butt out there!" "YEAH!"

Khenji vs Liniel #52

"The rules to this exam are simple," said Tasade who was standing up in the center of the battle ground, "you have to knock out your oppenet, the fight will last as long as both of you are standing, got that? Okay, the first two fighting will be Liniel one of the strongest demons who has ever lived, facing off with Khenji, son of Narkio strongest demon that ever lived. Liniel had stood infront of Khenji, Khenji showing no faer, "so you're the son of him? Amazing"

Khenji was silent; Tasade was standing on the side lines, "ready, start!" Liniel disappeared from sight and appeared behind Khenji, knocking him halfway across the stadium, "gr, man his fast-" "hello…" Liniel kicked him once more, Khenji was getting beat up hard.

"Kyoko, do you think that this battles a bit UN fair?" said Kimji watching his brother fight in worry, "it's okay," Kimji looked to Kyoko, she had a serious face, "Khenji will be okay, but I get an odd feeling from Liniel…"

Narkio was sitting far away from Kuzo giving him the stink eye, "wow Kuzo Narkio-sensi really dosent seem to like you" Shin said waiting for his battle, "oh it's okay" Kuzo said with a slight smile, _"I already know why he hates me, it's not even cause im the leader of the seven, Kai should be here soon, they better be ready for the infiltration"_ "Kuzo! Katio! Look at Khenji!"

Liniel had walked over to Khenji who had injured his arm, his lip was bloodly and he was covered in scars, "oh did I kick you too hard? It looks like your arms are broken, you should forfeit, before I kill you, Khenji started to laugh a little, "ehehe, AHahaha! Me? let someone like you kill me?" Khenji laughed while standing up, eyes wide open, Liniel puched him, Khenji fell still, laughing, "shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Liniel kept stoping on him over and over.

He stopped stomping, but Khenji kept laughing, Khenji stood up, he remembered Faceless words, then he stopped laughing, "why aren't you bleeding?" he said like nothing happened, Liniel stood up, "what? His eye color? It's purple! Weren't your eyes red!" Narkio had ran over to where Tasade and Mizuki were watching the compition, "you guys! You have to stop the battle! Khenji is using the wrong power!" Narkio showed them the purple eyes, Tasade and Mizuki gasped at hearing what Narkio said would happen then…

BOOM!

Right before Khenji was going to finish off Liniel, he got off and turned to the wall that had busted open, Kohaku Hex and Kai were there, kai spoke, "We are here only to take the one named Khenji and we will be on our way" Hex had tackled Khenji, who did nothing, "I got him." Said Hex.

"This is bad, Khenji cant use that power of Jugement yet, how'd he activate it?"

The purple eyes #53

Khenji was still on the ground, he said nothing, Hex stood him up, before they could even look to the gap in the wall, Khenji rolled his narrow eyes to Kohaku, She froze, then out of nowhere, she started to yell and scream, she clung to her head.

"Kohaku? What's with you?" she kept yelling, then suddenly she stopped her eyes wide open, blood started to trickle down her head, "ma…mammy… I-" blood flew from her mouth and she was on the floor, "ahehe ma…ma…mammy?" she screeched then fell over her eyes wide open and filled with blood, she was dead.

Khenji smiled a bit, "that was actually very entertaing, now you behind me, do you already know that Kai has left?" "what?" he looked around, then let go of Khenji, Hex slightly looked to Kuzo, who didn't look too happy, "Khenji you will come to our side on day, I will not allow young master to have to die at your hands!"

Hex was gone. Liniel was in a corner, he looked franticly for somewhere to hide or run away, Khenji turned around and approached him, he walked slowly, he looked evil, "Khenji! Said Kimji jumping down from the observatory he landed on his feet and took a run to Khenji, Khenji turned around and looked Kimji in the eye, his face suddenly looked shocked, Khenji turned around to face Kimji…

"They were both born with just a little sum of my power" Narkio had said to Tasade, "Kimji has the purple eyes of Judgment like me, but Khenji used to have Purple eyes also, but when Faceless used the Bachi on him, his eyes have never turned that color once again" Tasade was about to step out, "we've got to stop this" "that would be like walking to your own grave Tasade, living this long trust me, it's not a good idea to get in the way of those eyes, Kimji does not know how to sum up the power of a demon that is locked in his human body, belive it or not, im eally not sure if Kimji is a demon or human, I just cant get a secnt."

The Power of the Purple eyes #54

Khenji looked to Kimji's purple eyes, "wait," said Khenji starting to calm down, "what…what is this?" he said, slowly he started to regain memory of what just happened.

Khenji, grabbed his face, "You,…" Khenji lost himself once again, "the one with the purple eyes, I dislike your glare…"

Kimji jumped a bit, Khenji spoke, "do you even know what or how to use this power? HA! Corse you don't!," Khenji suddenly froze he started in horror, Khenji fell over, still laughing, but at the same time he was crying, the purple eyes were fading away, under the purple lay red, his now normal shade of color for his eyes, Narkio, Mizuki, and Tasade ran on to the training field, Kyoko got everyone out, Kimji fell and was breathing hard, "what did I just do? I felt a huge jolt of power, what ha-" Kimji fell over and blacked out, "Man, we need to get these two to a hospital right now," said Mizuki, "how was Khenji able to acess the power of Judgment? I just don't understand" said Narkio, "and the same happened for Kimji, he used something on Khenji, without even knowing" they all looked down to the two, who were fast asleep on the floor, "Narkio, you have some really special kids" said Tasade, Narkio and Mizuki picked up Kimji and Khenji, "yeah, that I all ready know, but this means they will want an explaination on what happened," "don't tell me," said Tasade in worry, "I have to tell them about her, and how she died."

"Huh!" Kimji awoke, he was in a hospital bed, Khenji laying on the one next to him, he looked in bad condition, "you used a special power on him Kimji" Kimji turned to see Narkio, "dad? What about the exams?" "the exams are continuing, im going back next time," silence filled the room as Khenji woke up not knowing anything that happened, "Dad!" he said, "something completely crazy happened to me! I actually beat Liniel, and then I just cant remember what happened after that, I just felt this huge bolt of power then,-" "do you two want to know what happened to your mother?" Narkio said, Silence. "Didn't Faceless steel her soul?" said Kimji, "no," Narkio had said, "this has me more than you think…"

Mother. #55

This all started like any normal day, you two were jumping on your beds, and having fun, like always…

Narkio was walking out of his room, "hey! Hey! Daddy! Guess what me and Kimji did!" Khenji and Kimji came storming out of their rooms, "Can we go over to the park?" Narkio smiled, "go right ahead, and remember not to cause any trouble!" Narkio smiled as the two ran out the door.

"Did the boys go out to pay again?" said a woman with long black hair and black eyes, Narkio turned around to her, he gave her a little kiss on the cheek, "yup. They wanted to play ball or something, well I got to head out, im on a mission today, Kushi, make sure the kids come back home safe" Narkio was about to walk out the door, "hang on, about what about that demon that said she will come back, for the soul that will save the demon that protects the village, the one named Jugdement," Narkio dropped his bag and hugged her tight, "don't even dare give up your soul, Kushi, or you might be the next Delidora…" Narkio had picked up his bag while smileing brightly to her, he waved as he walked out the door way.

Khenji and Kimji were on the swing, "hey Kimji," said Khenji looking a bit sad, "what is it Khenji? You look sad" "the kids don't like me, I can tell, it's all because im a demon, but you Kimji look just me but they still stay away," Kimji looked Khenji in the eyes, "if they don't play with you, then I wont play with them!" Khenji laughed a bit, "c'mon Kimji, we should go back home, it's late now" the two took the secret passage back to get into the villege…

Narkio was running, to the top of the villege gate, smoke and fire brused his nose, he looked at the villege in shock, then jumped down from the gate, his long hair following him, he stood. A brused villager had ran to Narkio, "Master Narkio! It was her! Delidora! Her ghoust now demands a powerful soul to sustain her! And Kushi she-" Narkio didn't listen to another word, and went running, he ran to the ends of the villege where his house was, Kushi. She stood infront of Delidora, Kushi only had a slight glance back to Narkio, then she fell, Narkio catched her, "Kushi! Kushi? Can you hear me?" tears ran down Narkio's face, "N-Narkio?" Kushi said looking up at his tear filled face, she layed a hand on his cheek, "I gave up my soul, so the villege wont be under attack anymore…" "if I hadn't went on the stuiped mission, you would still be safe Kushi, im sorry," "please make me a promise…" some of the villege people were looking at what was going on, they were shocked once they saw, "well then, bye bye," said Delidora she flew into the back woods, Narkio had picked up Kushi's lifeless body and walked her inside, "_make me a promise, that you will give the kids a better life then their destined, pl..ese…"_ Narkio sat down, "Kushi, I will, I will give them a better life, but please, forgive me, Kushi im sorry…"

Kimji and Khenji were just about to get out from the forest, just then, Delidora stepped infront of them, shade reached out her hands, as if welcomeing the two, Khenji reached out to her, he took her hand, then out of the blue had attacked Kimji! Khenji took hold of Kimjis hand and they both ran, "so that boy, his power is unbelievable, and his twin had the same amount of power as him," Faceless dissapered and appered infront of them once again, "Daddy!" Kimji yelled, Khenji looked to Kimji then to Delidora, "do what you want to me just leave Kimji out of this mess!" "Very well then," she layed her hand on Khenji's head, "I just need to test something out on you is all…"

Narkio was outside running all over the place, Kimji came running to him, "Kimji! Thank goodness your safe, where's your brother?" "a scray demon lady tried to hurt me, then Khenji made her let me go, but then she told me to leave, and while I was I heard yelling!" Narkio stood up, then some commaotion started around the gate, Khenji was there, several knifes through him, "Kimji get outside the gate, you two have to go,"

Khenji looked up, his hair was completely white, his eyes had the star, from above sat Faceless, and next to her was Hex, they looked happy, "Now my son, go and destroy as much as you can until you reach half way to the villege gate" Khenji was running out of the forest area then, a huge surge of power went through him, he stood, almost like a doll…

Narkio was running around and looking for them all, a blonde demon kid was running yelling out for his brother, he ran at high speed. Narkio spotted Khenji, ontop of a building he had destroyed several homes, and other buildings, then he made it half way to the main gate, the villegers were after him, Khenji was badly injured, he had gotten stabbed with a sword right through, then, Khenji grabbed his head, veins were poping out his head, "no…no…I hate…you people I hate you,…I-" Khenji's hair had flashed from black to white, his purple eyes glowed into a bloodly red, he smiled. "Kill him!" the villegeers attacked, "humans are despicable," he said lifting one finger and trowing them all back, "I shall iraticate them all, they do not deserve to live-" "Khenji!" yelled Kimji from the main gate, "Khenji you comin' back out or what?" a flash surrouned him, and Khenji was back to his sences. Him and Kimji were running from the villege, running from home. Narkio appered infront of them, "Dad? What happened to mommy?" they both said, Narkio looked to the sky, covered in smoke and ash, he placed his hands on both Khenji and Kimjis heads, "Dad?" they both said confused, a tear rolled down Narkios face, his hands turned a glowing purple, and his eyes red,his long black hair flushed into a slivery white, "Dad? What happened to your hair?" Narkio looked down to them, the purple tattoes on his face, "scary right?" he layed his hands on their heads, "your naot scary!" they both said, "close your eyes, this wont hurt a bit okay?" then the two fell down, they looked asleep, Narkio picked them both up, "I just erased a little bit of your memories, you will forget about this form of me, and forget about me all together," Narkio took them to a good friend of his who worked at the D.F.A, she lived in Himiro Villege, it was a dark and rainy night, "Kyoko, do not tell them anything about me, and please don't talk about their mother, they will remember all of the hell they had to go through once I come back," Kyoko looked to Narkio, "Kushi was…" Narkio shook his head, "I couldn't protect her like I wanted to, and I could never break this to those kids, never…"

Narkio's youngest brother, Kiske #56

Khenji and Kimji were shocked after hearing what actually went on the day their mother died, "im sorry, that I never told any of you earlier then now, this was my mistake that shes gone, it was-" Khenji and Kimji had ran to Narkio crying, both of them cryed on his lap, "just let out what you've been holding in for years, it's all okay…" Narkio smiled just a little… BLAM! "Narkio! Arashi? Where the hell are you two?" Arashi had looked out the door, Narkio came down stairs from Khenji and Kimjis room, "Kiske? What do you want?" Narkio said brodly,"what do you meen by that? Do you know I was looking al over the place for you yesterday on the second day of the exams?" Khenji had came downstairs as Ken, "Shut it. Kimjis sleeping" "that's cold" Arashi said, "oh yeah! This cranky guy over here is your other uncle! His name is Kiske, don't let his temper scare you," "does it look like im scared of anything?" Ken said pointing to himself, "so," Kiske said walking twords Ken, "you are Khenji, one of Narkio's sons?" Ken sat on the couch and turned on the television while sipping soda, "what's it to ya?" Kiske was silent for a few, then he spoke, "I see so, you have used the power of the purple eyes, but just barly anything," Ken turned around suddenly, "how did you…?" "he can read the minds of people, that's the skill he excels in, but me and Narkio lack!;" "Dad," said Ken turning to Narkio, "what's the deal with this purple eyes stuff? And I still don't know how your final form looks at all, you said you get purple tattoos on your face and your eyes turn red then you get long white hair just like-" Ken stopped in his sentence, "Dad?" "yes Ken is something the matter?"

"In your normal form, you look just like Kimji, long black hair and purple eyes," the three in the room looked shocked,_ did he find out?_ Kiske thought, "but then," Khenji continued, "when your in your final form, you have white hair and red eyes right? I-I don't understand, that almost like how I used to have black hair and purple eyes, but then, after I got cursed- Dad, your cursed by that power somehow aren't you?"

The room stayed silent, "tell me, what this power of Jugdement is?" Narkio turned around facing the front door, "im sorry, Ken, but I can't tell you anything," Narkio glanced over his shoulder, his glance was cold, "don't ever follow the bloodly pathway the power of Jugdement will bring you, or else you will lose someone you have loved, and you will be the one who caused it" Narkio walked out, he looked worried but at the same time angry, "he's been over working himself and worriying over more things then one ever since your mothers death," said Kiske, Ken looked down, "me and Kimji haven't really been that interactive and we both plan to stay like that, truth be told, were both just worriyed about each other, like dad is worriyed about us,"

"_Khenji, I already know that you and your brother love someone deeply, please do not chose that path of a Gods power,…Please"_ Narkio countied walking, he stopped to look up, "crap, I still have no idea where Kiske's gonna sleep tonight, Arashi's sleeping in the livingroom, but Kiske is really picky about these things," Narkio looked to the sun, "this has been a long day, now if only I could just get some sleep…"

Back At The House…

"Hey Ken," said a sleepy Kimji coming down from the steps, "where'd dad go?" "he went out for a little walk is all, I don't blame him, if I had two annoying little brothers who wouldn't shut the hell up for once id be annoyed too," "very funny…" said Arashi looking annoyed. "Hey Ken is it?" said Kiske, Ken turned around, "yeah?" "we should all go to the hot springs tomarrow."

A good vacation was needed! #57

"Dad!" yelled Khenji, while packing his stuff, "were going to some hotel resort right?" Narkio turned around, "you guessed right Khenji!" Khenji suddenly had on a goffy smile, "hey dad, can we invite some friends?" "go ahead Khenji do what you want, but," Narkio turned to Khenji with a freaky face on and red eyes.

"if I see you or Kimji peeking over at the girls I shall show no mercy…Muhahahaha!" Narkio laughed at himself for acting like that, "but seriously do that and die." At the hotel, Khenji and Kimji meet up with some of the friends they invited, "Hey Yugo!" "Hey Rin!" said Kimji and Khenji while waving, Shin, Katio, Shiki, Yugo and Rin were all waiting for them, "how are you today Kimji? Khenji?" Yugo and Rin said, "Oh were fine, Thanks!" Khenji and Kimji both talked at the same time, everyone laughed, and Narkio, Arashi and Kiske were there now.

"Whos thease two Narkio?" said Katio, "yeah ive never seen them before" said Rin, "this guy over here is Arashi, he's my brother, and heres Kiske, the youngest of us three"

They all walked in and got rooms, The girls were in a seprate room with Kyoko, Khenji and Kimji shared rooms, and Shin and Katio shared, Narkio shared with his brothers.

All of them had first went over to the pool area to swim, Khenji and Kimji were in the water with everyone, and Kyoko had went to watch them, "ahhh…what a nice choice for a vacation Kiske" said Arashi with his sunglasses on, "thanks I felt we could all just go somewhere to relax a bit" Narkio looked up from his book seeing a shadow had been cast over him, it was just some of the other girls that were also at the resort, "What do you all want?" Narkio had said annoyingly, they were over Kiske and Arashi as well, "even if theres places to get away from the world…" started Arashi, "the fan girls always follow us," Narkio had gotten on his cold stare, "well? Leave or I call security you're all ugly, and ive got a girlfriend" "oooh, Narkios a heartbreaker" Kiske had said, "Kyoko!" Narkio called, "these people wont go away!" Kyoko had walked over to Narkio with a sweet smile on, "hey Narkio whats up?" Kyoko gave them all one evil looked and they all backed away.

Arashi sat up, "it's a good thing we came here," "yeah," said Kiske, "Narkio, you rasied two very strong kids, they've both been through hell four times over, but still-" "they still manage to smile" said Kyoko watching them all play by the pool, "oh yeah Narkio," said Arashi, "your son Kimji, I get werid vibes around him, it's like I cant tell if he's a demon or a human, it's strange," Narkio looked a bit angry to here that, "im thinking that he is both, a human with the powers of a full fleged demon, but he could also be a demon hiding his aroua really thight, I cant tell etheir, but I really don't care, maybe he's just strong."

Narkio took a sip of his drink, "im going inside, what about you guys?" Kyoko stood up, "ill go inside" "didn't those kids go inside by themselves?" said Kiske…

"Hey Kimji im going downstairs to get Dad" okay Khenji, me and the others are in here!" Khenji started down the steps, Yugo was running up the steps, as Khenji reached the platform floor he stopped to look at the setting sun, he smiled "Mom, one day, you will be able to rest in peace, I promise!"

Yugo had tears in her eyes; she ran until she reached Khenji, Khenji turned around, "Yu-" Yugo tackled him they both fell to the floor, "Khenji, I, I herad what happened to you, Kimji and even your mother, even what happened to Shins family," "but who…?" "Kyoko told me everthing, im so sorry…" "it's okay," Khenji turned his head to the side his face shadowed a bit, "it was so long ago, and all I must do is pursue Delidora then even if she wont come back to us, she'll rest in peace" Yugo stood up "im sorry I tramped on you, I lost control for a moment" Khenji had also tried to stand up, "ah!"they both fell again this time Khenji fell on Yugo.

Khenji got up, and noticed he had Yugo pinned to the ground, "AH! Yugo!" Yugo had her eyes closed and her face was burning red.

Narkio had walked in once everything looked normal, the two were both on seprate sides of the room, "uh…did something happen?" Khenji shook his head, "im not gonna tell…"

The brothers mission Part 1 #58

Back at home everyone was having a nice time, Kimji was talking to his friends and also Khenji, just then the phone had rang, Narkio had picked it up he walked to his room to talk a huge boom of the word 'what' came out of Narkios room, Narkio walked out and handed the phone to Kimji, "who is it dad?" "It's the D.F.A, they have a mission for you, and only you, but they won't tell me for some reson, so here just take it" Kimji took hold of the phone, and before he could say hello, "Kimji you and Khenji are going to be sent on an urgent mission, not even just you and your brother are going, the whole of the D.F.A is in trouble" Kimji listened, "okay, we got it, were going now" Kimji stood up, "it's the Death Arch" Narkio looked shooked to haer Death Arch, "are you sure they said Death Arch?" "it was Tasade-sensei, she told me what it is" Khenji stood up, "hey dad, whats this whole Death Arch thing about?"

"The Death Arch," Narkio looked up, "it's literally a giant arch that appers in the sky, only during the early mornings or depts of night, they are filled with the ghoust and souls of the ones who couldnot rest in perfect peace, most of the souls sold themselves to the Arch, and now 13 of them go around to kill whatever remains of life they come across, but most likely, if the Death Arch was revived, it would take a demon who had ten times the power of Delidora, like the leader of the seven," Khenji and Kimji stood up, "were going now," they both ran out the door, as they were running they catched up with Shin and Katio, next was Shiki and Amaru, and last Yugo and Rin all of them had got the message, and they were all at the D.F.A.

"So why didn't they want us to come after them?" said Kiske to Narkio who was looking worried, "I know why," said Narkio, "but I still send them out to fight," Narkio turned around to Arashi and Kiske, "the Archiere im scard of them faceing, is number one, Ni" "wait a minute!" said Arashi, "you know the Archieres names? But how?" "before you or Kiske were born, I fought agaist them, sadly, a few years after Kiske was born, the Arch appered once again, killing mother and father, even if father possested the power I have now and chose to give me the right to use it, that power that he could have used to save his own life, he willingly chose to save me…and the one who killed them both , was Archiere number one" Kiske and Arashi looked shocked, "im sorry that I never told you how they died, you two have been wondering for years now haven't you? Im very

"Khenji," said Mizuki as he lead all of the students down the hallways, "if you see a Archiere named Ni, stay away from him, he has a number one on his hand, their numbers should be there" Mizuki looked back, "that one is to saved for your father, Khenji, Kimji"

Soon all of them had made it to the roof of the building, Kyoko and Tasade were waiting, "we still don't know which one of the powerful ninja have summoned it, but we found out that it wasn't the seven sacrads, "how?" said Khenji, "the one named Hex had came here in the morning times, telling me that the seven have nothing to do with the appearance of the Death Arch," "why didn't you kill him!" said Shin, he was angry at the fact Tasade just talked to one of _Those_ demons, "Shin, that is because that battle with him is for you to fight! Not me!" Shin looked down, he was silent. Kyoko looked up, "the rip gate is opening, I can see it" only 4 of them stepped out, they had all white on, one of them had a 5, one with 12, one with 6, and the one in the middle, with 1.

Narkio had gotten a shocked look as he was looking out the window, "the arch just opened, but only, I think four stepped out, and-" Narkio stood up, "and?" aid Kiske and Arashi wanting to know what happens next, "he's…" Narkio got a quick flash back about his parents, one moment their alive, the next,gone, "Ni…your…" Narkio ran out the door.

The fight was already on full scale, Kimji and Khenji nowhere to be found, same with Ni, "Tasade where'd Kimji and Khenji go to?" "those idiots went after Ni!" Tasade screamed, "man, just for one number 6, he's strong," number 6 smiled, "please, call me Guss," Kyoko and Tasade looked confused, "no ladys," Guss opened his eyes wide, "time to die!"

Narkio made it just in time to where Khenji and KImji were fighting, Ni had his sowrd out. Blood covered, Khenji and Kimji on the ground, Ni looked down to Khenji, "oh…a giant piece of the black diamond, I think ill take this when I kill you both, ill start off with black hair first…" Narkio kept running, "this smell" he started to run faster, "it's the kid's blood!" Ni had put the sowrd to Kimjis arm first, "one two three," Ni pushed in deep into Kimjis left arm, he screamed, out of fear and pain, "Kimji!" Khenji said trying to stand up, he fell back down, Khenji had stood up again, and ramed Ni to the side, just then Narkio had came in, he stopped to look at the site, Khenji had picked up Kimji, once some of his wounds healed up, he looked to Narkio, Narkio shook his head for them to both stay. "Do I know you?" Ni looked to Narkio with a dumb face, "don't play stuiped with me Ni" "oh! Now I remember you! My my, you've grown since I killed your parents, just looking at your sobbing face was so entertaining for me, so just to see it once more," Ni narrowed his eyes, "I will kill one of your beloved, just for you…"

The brother mission part 2#59

Narkio and Ni stood, silence surrounded the two, "so, Narkio, do you really wish to fight me?" Narkio was even madder then before, "shut up!" Narkio and Ni started to fight, Narkio took out his swords, and the two enemys coloed, the clashed over and over, and then the both drew back, not a scratch on ethir one of them, "huh, your fast Narkio, very good" "thanks, but I don't need a complement from you of all people" Ni had smiled a bit, "I think I might actually like this fight…"

Khenji and Kimji watched them both collide over and over, "those two are almost unbeatable, and none of them has layed a single scratch on the other, and their both still going" Kimji twitched a bit, "just a bit longer Kimji, it's almost healed" Khenji said, _this is strange, Kimji's wounds are always healing way faster then the normal human, is he human in the first place?_

Guss had went flying into the ground, "A-HAHA! You think id let you do that without coming back for another hit on you boy? He flew right back to Shin and Katio, the two were side by side, Shin had his hands on fire and his eyes were black to red, Katio had a black light on his right staff, and on the left, white light, "Ready?" said Shin to Katio, "all because you're a demon dosnt mean you can boss me around Shin"

Tasade and Kyoko were fighting number 4, Shiki and Mizuki were fighting number 12, Yugo and Rin were fighting number 5, Ezia and Mina were with the villagers.

Narkio and Ni were still clashing, Ni looked to Narkio's eyes, while fighting Ni, he was also trying to fight himself from turning to Jugdement, "oh! So the power was never rid of? Before your father died he must have givien you that power to save your own life since in did stab you through with a demons blade, it's as you you yourself was the cause of your poor parents death, you should feel ashamed Narkio" Narkio was filled with rage and just let himself go, "Raa!" his hair flashed from black to white and in an instat his eyes were red, purple in the center, his claws and all grew, he was enraged, Ni looked at bit surprised, then he gritted his teeth.

"All because you have that power dosnt mean you can kill me!" Narkio's blade glowed purple and flashed into a syte, "_The death syte?"_ "you actually have the death syte?" Ni yelled, he fell back, "come back here," Narkio said looking at him with the eyes, "I havnt killed you yet…" Narkio looked to Kimji and Khenji, "my parents, my beloved, were all killed, these two," Narkio stood up, "you wont lay a single finger on them got it?" Ni had jumped to the treetops, _"I cant even get close to him if that death sytes there, crap…"_ "sorry Narkio, but ive got places to go! Got it?" Ni started to disaper into the wind, "but trust me, this isent the last time we fight Ahahaha…"

Mou had ran over to Tasade, "the smaller demons outside the village were all wiped out, every villager is safe" "we barly dogged this one, but at least the people are safe" Kyoko stood up, "why? Why did they retrite?"

Rin had ran up to Kyoko, "Kyoko-sensei!" "what is it Rin?" "it's Yugo… one of those Archiere had said they were coming back for her!" Yugo was standing at Rins side, "he said 'you better not try to run, because anywhey we can still find you, he said that his master would shurly gain a bunch, if his master was the one able to take a beautiful demon slayers life" Yugo shook a bit, "then he whispered, that I will be taken away, that master Ni would come here himself, and it's all because of Khenji…" Tasade hugged Yugo, "he's lying, all those people are good at doing is stealing, by the way. Where is Kuzo? I haven't seen him today"

The Death Arch #60

"So far, we only have the names of all the Archiere on the death Arch," said Mizuki, "we got all 13 names from Narkio, since he learned quite a lot as a child," Mizuki picked up a paper:

Ni

Ul

Chrono

Zen

Guss

Min

Nekio

Yami

Rosio

Darly

Hanna bell

Wendy

Xana

Mizuki gave the paper to Kimji, "give that paper to your dad for me" Khenji said, "but he's already here…" when Kimji and Khenji turned around, Narkio was gone, "im guessing remembering the Archiere brung back some bad memeories," said Tasade, "this is all we have on them so far, they apper during early morning times 8 am to 10 am, that is when we will have loaded security, and midnight, 12 to 1pm, that's all Narkio had told us, he said we can figure out the rest on our own" "he's been acting so werid since the battle with Ni," said Kimji, "yeah ture, he's been in his room most of the time, and the door would be locked so we cant get in, and other times, we would find him downstairs, in complete darkness durning the night times" "he's barly even talking now" Kimji added.

"Not even Kiske or Arashi have even talked or spoke for days, it scares me a bit…"

Death Arch

"Ni, who's going next?" said Hanna-Bell, she brushed her short red hair back, "I still would want to say a word or two to that Narkio," said Ni, Ni's blue pony tail blew a bit, "if we can get that man on our side, the rest of humanity will be crushed" Guss cleched his fist, "the demons were the first one's to rule over this earth, and now those humans just polutied it," Ul had turned around to Guss, his short black hair flew up, "shut up Guss. Discussion of the plain is not to be said aloud." Ni stood up, "Ul, Yami, you two will be coming with me today, we leave at midnight," Ni smiled a bit, "I just want to talk to my good friends Narkio, and if anyone else comes, Ul and Yami do whatever you please to them, I really don't care, but make sure you don't kill those kids" Ni smiled, "they could be of great use to us…" "dosent the guy Narkio have a wife?" Ul said wanting to know, "yeah he has one, but she died about 3 years ago" Yami said, Ni stuck an idea, "who has the other part of the soul of his wife? The one split with Delidora?" a red haired women walked up to him, dressed in complete white like the others, "Ah…Xana, you look so beautiful in that" Xana shook her head, "well of corse," "you shall be accompining us three, lets see Narkio fight his own wife…"

7 Sacreds…

Hex was on one knee, "master, they will be invading once again, at your command" Kuzo was seated at a large chair above him, "so who will be coming this time?"Kuzo folded his arms, "master, it will be Ni, Ul, Yami and Xana, their plan is to make Narkio fall for Xana, who has half of his wifes soul in her, she looks just like Kushi" Kuzo laughed, "this is good, very good, first I successfully infiltrate the D.F.A, and the Archiere are listening to me, just because I offer them the souls of anyone in this villege, all I must do to unleash my plan is get rid of Judgement, all three of them…"

Narkio's house

"Kiske? Ive never seen you fall asleep like that!" said Khenji and Kimji surpized, "sorry, it's just that me and Arashi are so worried about Narkio that we completely forgot about how he's been like this and stayed awake for about five days!"

Arashi stood up, he looked angry. The started to walk to Narkio's room, his face shadowed, "wait Arashi!" said Kimji, "you shouldn't go in there!" Arashi kicked down the door, Narkio was sitting on his bed, "what do you wa-" PUNCH! Narkio flew off the bed, then sat up, Arashi grabbed him, "When are you gonna stop being so self-centored? Your supposed to be the oldest right? Then how come your still wallowing in the freakin' past? Kushi's gone! Mom and dad,both dead!

It's over now!" A few tears rooled down Arashi's face, "I never knew that the keeper of Jugdement was such a weak boned fool! If you were gonna be like this dad shoudve never givin you the freakin powers to save you and the rest of us in the first place! Are you this stuiped? The Death Arch will come at any time no one knows and instead of helping us your just here wallowing the past? Forget about it and get on with your life!" Arashi pushed Narkio and walked to the door, " how do you think the rest of us feel? Losing mom and dad so suddenly, and Khenji and Kimji, they feel worse losing their mother… but they have you, a father, a person that should protect them at all cost, that's just what dad did…" Arashi walked out, Narkio stood up, just as a rumble shook the room, "it's them…"

The Confrentation #61

Narkio Arashi and Kiske all ran outside after hearing the loud boom, Kiske sniffed the air a bit, "I smell them, there are about four of them," "do you know the eye color?" said Narkio to Kiske, "one light blue, the next dark green, another hazel, and the last one is crimson" Khenji and Kimji were surprised, Narkio looked to them, "you see, each one of us have our own special power, but one thing these two have that I don't, they can Identifly people from miles away, just by sniffing the air" Narkio had looked over to Kimji, _why can't I tell? I know a human cannot use Jugdement but he did at the demons exam to sustain Ken mad side, but he cannot be a demon, because then I would be able to smell it on him…_ "Dad?" Kimji said out of worriy, Narkio snapped out of it, "yeah? Anything wrong?" "you were spacing out again."

Out of the blue, a huge flame had went past and laned infront of Khenji, it was Shin, he had Katio with him, "wow! I cant belive I wasn't burned at all!" said Katio, "well that only because I have the powers of a demon, because I am!" said Shin, "hey Katio hey Shin!" Khenji and Kimji said, "do you two were assigned this area too?" They were all ontop of the same building, Arashi started to sniff, in the air of corse, "their here," he closed his eyes, "Ni, Ul, Yami, Kus-" "well whats the last name?" said Narkio, Kiske tried identifying, "Narkio, you should go inside, you shouldn't fight this one" Narkio suddenly got mad, "why?" he grabbed Arashi, "a person is here, that you wont want to fight," "tell me now," Shin, Katio and Khenji and Kimji all watched in the silence of the night, "it's Kushi," Narkios eyes wided, "the other half of her soul, made from a clay body, they now call her Xana" Narkio looked at Arashi then stepped back, "it was the seven sacreds, they might have sold off half of Kushi's soul, since her soul does embody such power, they might have summound the Death Arch to come here, and-" Narkio cut Arashi off, "were are they right now?" "Narkio, you cant just go in with out a plan you might-" "I DON'T CARE IF I UNLEASH THE CURSE!" Khenji and Kimji were shocked once they heard curse, "This curse of Jugdement can do what it likes to me, I don't care! Im gonna kill Ni and Xana!" his voice lowered, "for the sake of Kushi, Khenji and Kimji," Khenji looked shocked hearing the word curse, Ken came out, "Dad…" Narkio darted his eyes twords Ken, "what?" "so you are cursed? Who…" "the power of Jugdement, is a curse, it completely takes over you when you use too much power, as if it reacts to your every emoition, this extrodinary power," Narkio clenched his fist, "You cannoy use this power too much my sons, since both of you have it, if you do, it will engof you into completle bloodlust" "It's just like the bacchi then!" Arashi and Kiske looked up, "their here," Shin said powering up his fist sure enough, they showed up, from the Arch in the sky.

Narkio, Khenji and Kimji all stard in horror, a woman was holding on to Ni, with long red hair, and dark eyes, "well hello Narkio," said Ni, he swiffed his blue hair back, "im sure you and Xana have met, I gave her a new name instead of Kushi," Ken spoke out of shock, Kimji at the same time, "ma-mom?" Katio and Shin darted their faces twords them, "that person? Is your mother?"

Who I must protect #62

Ni looked down, "looks like the others are not here today ,Ul, Yami, im not taking my darling with me, make sure you do as much damage to them as possible, but keep the four kids safe, I want them, got it?" Ul and Yami both shook their heads saying yes, Ni waved bye and then took off, leaving Kushi with Narkio, once she saw Narkio Kimji and Ken, she dashed into the forest, Arashi and Kiske begain fighting Ul and Yami, "go Narkio! Get to Kushi!" Narkio looked to Shin, Katio, Ken, and Kimji, "are you guys coming with me or are you just gonna stare into space like that?" all of them were running behind Narkio, then he told them all to wait.

"why do we have to wait here?" Shin asked Ken, the two were completely silent, then Kimji finnaly spoke, "mom is up ahead, and he dosent want us to cry…again" multiple tears had sprung down Ken's face, "Ken? Are you actually crying?" said Katio, "what would you do if you saw your dead mother working for a demon? Her soul can never rest in peace until both sides are joined together, if we kill Delidora, then half her soul will be recovered" "for now," Kimji clenched his fist, "this fight is for dad only, not us…" Out of nowhere a shadow had burst infront of them, the ground had split open, and Ni stood, the rest of them were shaking in fear of Ni's power, it could bee felt even if your just looking at him, Ni smiled, "so you two are the children of Narkio?" "what do you want?" Ken burst up to his feet, Shin and Katio had both stepped infront of Ken and Kimji, "what are you two doing?" Kimji said, "you two don't stand a chance up agaist him!"

Shin and Katio completely ignored them and ran in for a fight…Narkio had finilly caught up to Kushi, "Kushi,I-" "stop! Just stop coming sfter me! I already know that you told the kids about how I died, and all my existence has done to you and them is make you misrible! Im just-" Narkio hugged her, "shut up already," Kushi looked surprised, "Narkio?" "even if this is an artificial body, im actually, so happy to get to see you again," a tear ran down Narkio's face, "but why? Why did you willingly give your soul to a demon?" "it was so, she wont find Khenji and Kimji, knowing the power they have, Delidora would have gone for them instead," Narkio frowned, "she got to Khenji, and Im thinking that she will go after Kimji next, it turns out they both can use this emiste power," Narkio lifted Kushi's head up a bit, and bent down, Kushi looked, " Kushi, I will save you…no matter what…"

Ni dropped Katio, he was stabbed right through, and was bleeding unbelively, "Katio!" they three yelled, "crap," Shin said, "he's not a demon so he cant heal up!" "Hack!" Katio was now coughing up blood, Katio spoke in a shaking voice, "so…wi..ll this be..Hack!...where im gonna…di..e?" his words had disapered and his head tiltied to the side, "KATIO!" the three yelled "Cmon! Wake up!" Shin said rivers of tears coming from his orange eyes, "Wake up! Wake up!" Ni looked down to them smiling, "oh how sad! Boohoo! Your human friend is dead oh?" Ken and Kimji had glowed when Ken opened his eyes, they were purple with red inside, when Kimji opened his eyes, his hair was white, purplr eyes with red inside, _this power is intense…_ Kimji and Ken both sat at Katio's side, "Shin, put your hand here now," Katio glowed, a fireire light surrounded him, "Katio, wake up…" Katios eyes opened, they were a light green color instead of just black, Katio was alive, reborn, as a demon that is… Confrentation part 2 #63

Katio stood up, and fell on to one knee, "a demon eh?" "we couldn't do anything else," Ken looked down, "im sorry" Katio instead smiled, "are you kidding me? Ive always wanted to be a demon like you two! Now I could go on even more missions and fight those high level demons! YAH!" "so are you all done rejoicing?" the three turned around to see Ni, standing up, he didn't look to happy, "don't think that we forgot," said Kimji, "Narkio-sensei should have to deal with you as well as Kushi" Katio said, he summouned both his staffs, and concentrated for a while, the staffs glowed in fire and turned into a chain scyte.

"Hey Shin," Katio and Shin stood side by side, "lets burn him!" Kimji looked over to Ken with a quick glance, "Ken! Let's go!"

Ni was engaed in a large scale battle, "this is just like facing four powerful demons all at once!" "that just because were stronger then you'd ever be!" Ni fell back, "this is why I need to study you all, you all will belong to me!" Ni lifted his hands, "I never knew I would actually need to use this, KAN!" out of the sky, fell a double eged sowrd, it had double blades also, "shall we end this?"

Ni only swong Kan once, and all four of them were defeated, Kimji, had stood up, "hm, why wont you go down already? It's futile you cannot beat me" Kimji stood in silence, his eyes flashed red for a moment and back to purple, he blacked out and fell… Ni opened himself a portal, "Yami! Ul! Were going now, ive gotten what I need" Yami and Ul stopped fighting, and disapered, they reapered were Ni was, "take them all to the lock up, but put the white haired one, and the black haired one in seprate cells" the both shook their heads in understanding, and took all four of them in…

"Now time to be the heart breaker Kushi's had her time to talk with Narkio, I wonder what they were talking about" Ni snapped, "Kushi!"

Narkio had held on to Kushi's hand gentlely, as she disapered from him, "Narkio, please, save me…you must come to the Death Arch next time it apper's, it seems they've taken four people with them," Narkio looked worried, "Khenji, Kimji please be alright," Then looked back to Kushi, "I will go to whatever meens nesscary to save your soul from the Death Arch, and the other half from Delidora, Kushi, I long for you to rest in peace…" Once she disapered, Narkio started to run, back to where Khenji and Kimji were supposed to be waiting.

But he stopped in his tracks, "there was a battle here…" Narkio saw Linel, one of the strongest fighters wandering the forest, then he fell, "Linel!" Narkio ran over to him, "what happened? Your covered in blood!" Linel coughed a bit, "the Arch, it's Ni, he took, Khenji and three others…I tried to stop them but then, some dude with black hair just jumped in my way, and I found myself here" Narkio had picked him up, and went back to the villege, only a few buildings were destroyed or on fire, he dropped Linel at the hospital and conutied to run, it was still dark outside, "Ni, just has a way to get on my nervses, Kidnapping children?" Narkio was shocked all of a sudden, "he's after Yugo!"

Yugo's disaperance. #64

Yugo was home alone that night, and she slept without a single worry, the villege was finially off high alert, Amaru was going to any person she could find, then she saw Kyoko walking with Tasade, when they saw her, she was crying a bit, "it's my brother, Katio, I cant find him or Shin anywhere! Khenji and Kimji are both missing as well!" "what?"

Yugo had woke up, hearing a strange sound, "Mom? Your back already?" she said while standing up, she bumped into something, and soon looked scared, she managed to look up shacking, "well hello my princess," Yugo gasped and fell back on her bed, "it's about time you come with me now" Yugo shook her head "No! just leave me alone!" she took out her new weapon, the green chain sycte, "na-a-ah! If you try to resit, your demon friends will die, ive had them captured a long time ago, it's very silly that you all only come out for four hours instead of the whole night" Ni layed down on Yugo's bed, Yugo was still frightened, "as the leader of the Death Arch, you shall be my bride" "what? No ive-" "already got someone you like? Too bad, your comeing with me…" Ni had layed ontop of Yugo this time…

Narkio was still running, he made it out from the lengthy corners of the village, "man! I smell him at her house, im too late!" Narkio closed his eyes, _I need more power now!_ His eyes were red, and his black hair had flshed to white, "Ni!"

Narkio had finally made it to Yugo's house, and jumped through the window, he gasped at the gastly sight, and grabbed Ni, Yugo was sobbing, "Ni! What are you doing?" Ni smiled, "just messing around a bit with my bride to be," Narkio punch Ni across the face, "you know, the four little children that disapered?" "I know already, you took Khenji and Kimji sisnt you? Both Shin and Katio have been missing around the same time, so you took them too" Ni smiled once again, "very smart, you've gotten very knowleageable ever since I killed both your parents right infront of you," Narkio was getting angry, "I remember you crying ouy to the both of them 'oh mommy! Daddy! Please don't die!' ive got to say, it was very entertaing, you should start saying the same thing now counting for your two sons that will be killed" Narkio threw him out of the window, and jumped down, "shut up! My life was ruined because of you! You killed them both infront of me! Even Kushi was taken away!" "I have a deal to make with you," Ni said still with a grin on his face, "if you let me take Yugo, then I will not hurt any of your sons or his friends," "why do you want her?" "ive taken a liking to her, and I want her for myself," Narkio backed off of him, and looked to a crying Yugo, he rasied out his arms saying he'll catch her, sure engouh she jumped out the window, and Narkio cauht her.

Yugo shood up, "if I go with you, then, will you leave this villege alone?" Ni smiled once more throwing his blue pony tail back, "only if we get into marriage, and of corse have a child, I really want one of those," Ni bent down to Yugo, and touched her hair, "oh…dark purple, what a lovely color," "don't do it Yugo, do you actually trust him," Narkio's hair and eyes were back to normal once again, "yes, I do trust him," Ni opened up an Arch gate, "c'mon Yugo, ill allow you to see your friends next time you walk out," the Arch gate looked as a cave on the inside, there was another door at the end, while walking she saw two more people dressed like Ni, Ul and Yami, both carrying two people, Ul had Khenji and Kimji, and Yami had Shin and Katio, they looked like they were asleep… the two threw them both out, and walked behind Yugo.

Narkio looked as the Arch gate closed, and Yugo was gone. He picked the four kids up, and took them to his house, just then Arashi ans Kiske had came back, Mou was with them, "Narkio! You found them!" Mou said, while shaking Katio around, "so, he was revived as a demon," everyone looked to Arashi, "I never even noticed his aroua!" said Kiske, "fire type, his wepon had also evoled" "so where's Yugo?" "gone" Narkio said the answer strat up, "she willingly went with Ni, just to save this villege," Narkio had a quick flash with Kushi and how she gave her life to save the people, "she's just like Kushi" the others were silent, "Narkio, you know were gonna have to go and save her though right?" "I know that Apashi" "stop calling me that!"

Yugo in the Death Arch # 65

"Hanna-Bell!" Ni called, a woman with short blonde hair, and dressed in white walked to Ni, and bowed, "bring this girl some proper clothing now!" Hanna-Bell had brought over a white outfit like the others, only Yugo's was a short dress, "go change in there," Ni said pointing Yugo to an empty room, Ni had went inside with her, "now change" Yugo looked frighted, "but-" "what? You think that I would be dumb enough to not know what you were thinking, you were gonna try to run out of here once you had the chance, so where you go, I go" Ni walked up to Yugo, and huged her from behind, he smiled of corse, "trust me, I shall treat you gently…" the lights went dark…

Yugo had walked out to where the Archiere's were sitting and talking; Ul and Yami were watching T.V, "well look who finilly came out," Wendy was with Hanna-Bell, "so did he touch you?" Yugo was frighted but shook her head saying yes, Hanna-Bell stood up, "you should try to get used to that, even if you are young, and he's nearly in his thirthy's, he's stubborn, so he might want a kid early-" Ni opened the door, and looked to Hanna-Bell, just then Chrono, Zen and Nikeo had stepped inside, "Yo! Ni!" said Chrono, Ni grabbed Yugo, and pulled her close, "Chrono like my bride to be? Pretty cute?" "Wow, you were always good at this type of stuff, so what your name?" Chrono swiped his purple briad back, "you should tell him your name" Wendy said, "no harm done"

"It's Yugo," Chrono touched Yugo's hair and broung a finger to her face, Ni grabbed it, "I don't think that I allowed you to touch her," Chrono smiled in a scared way, Ni twist his finger over before he could even speak, "OW! Ouch!ouch!ouch!" Chrono put it the right way, "MAN! That hurt!"

"Im going ta sleep, you all better not makes so much nosie," Ni said, "Yugo," Ni was guestering for her to come with him, "but"- "Now."

"Just go with him, your gonna have to get used to it anywhy," said Zen his green hair blocking his eyes, "I cant wait until we get Judgement on our side," said Yami, "Yes, with him, the humans will run, it's a good thing that Kuzo demon had summound us, I like this little town,"

Yugo looked shocked, "it was Kuzo?" everyone turned around seeing Yugo was there, Ni suddenly zoomed behind her, "tell anyone and your punishment will be survire." "Im going to get back home no matter what!" "even if that means every human on Earth and in your villege is doomed to destruction?" Ni smiled while speaking, "Listen up Yugo, the wedding is a week from now, and if you do any thing funny, everyones gonna die because of you, see? Im a very reasonable guy, leave and everyone dies, stay, and I leave them alone, just like that."

The secret to Narkio's power #66

"YUGO!" Khenji shot up, he was on a hospital bed, Kimji was next to him, "Kimji wake up!" Kimji opened up his eyes, Narkio was sitting on there bed.

"You guys have been asleep for two days" Khenji and Kimji looked confused, "that long?" Kimji got off the bed and stood up, "we need to get Yugo!"

Narkio was silent, "I cant belive Ni, why did he say that he has gotten a liking for Yugo? Just why? She's human, and a demon slayer, does he just like her or what? Ah!" Narkio grabbed his head, "Dad! Are you okay!" Narkio released his hands, when Khenji and Kimji looked, his eyes were red, "this is my Jugdement power taking a tole on me, since ive used my powers to much lately, they would always cause me a large but short timed string of pain, this has been happening for some time, im guessing that it is just my emotions getting in the way,"

"Your powers can hurt you?" Kyoko had walked inside, "Kyoko! So you too were listening?" "I knew that I noticed something off about you lately, just yesterday, when I met you at the store, you turned around and had those strange tattoos on your face, and the other day, your hair turned white,"

"Im okay, don't start to worry about me, it's a waste worrying on someone too weak to save a single soul-" SLAP!

Kyoko slaped Narkio across the face, "Stop being so selfish Narkio! The Archiere know your weakness is Kushi, and Ni used that ass a destraction to get Yugo without anyone noticing! Instead of blaming yourself lets all come up with a plain to save the girl! And right after that, we destroy faceless and relese Kushi's soul!, so stop acting weak Narkio!"

Narkio's eyes had immediately turned back to purple.

"See?" Kyoko spoke, "you need to take over your own power to control it, and keep it from hurting you…" Narkio smiled.

"Dad hasent smiled for days," Khenji said, "Kyoko-sensei your amazing!" Kimji said.

"Sometimes," Narkio broke the silence, "I think the real secret to my power, is you…" Narkio stood, "Khenji! Kimji! We have to get In contact with Yugo! We must tell her to try and run so we can infiltrate and attack! Get up! Weve got to get to the D.F.A now!"

Wedding. #67

Two weeks had passed. And it was the day of the wedding. Yugo was franicly trying to get incontact with any one she could reach, no connection. "Please…somebody, pick up!" Yugo contiuded to dial any number she could remember, "Khenji! I rember how to get in contact with him, just think of his name, and say something…" _Khenji! Khenji help! _ Khenji woke up, _Yugo? Is that you?_ _You've got to help me! Ni is trying to get me married to him today! The wedding is at 10:00 in the morning!_ And-

Ni had walked into the room, "Yugo, I heard you talking to your friend Khenji…don't even try to run before today, it's going to be impossible" Ni held out his hand, "now, come with me" his eyes flashed red, then back to dark blue, Yugo's eyes went blank…

"Yes, Master Ni…"

"Yugo!" Khenji had ran downstairs, "I got in contact with Yugo! But then someone walked in I guess and conction was just futile!" "Did she tell you anything important?" Arasahi had run out of his room, with Narkio and Kiske, "you heard her?"

"Yeah!" Khenji scremed, "she said that today at 10:00, Ni is going to force her to be married to him!"

"Theres no way that we could save her…tell her to go on ahead with the wedding, a few days after that Ni should open up the gate, trying to envade once again, and we will all jump inside, it'll be okay you guys" "okay dad."

"There, you look wonderful" Hanna-Bell said to Yugo, she was dressed in a white gown, "Khenji, why cant I reach you any more?" "the main reason is because Ni made sure you couldent, he could do just about anything without lifting a finger, he could kill me if he wants, but he wont because today, he's awfully happy, I wouldent disappoint him today, he just might kill you if you do."

"What?" Zen shouted from his room, "how did Ul beat me?" Zen, Ul and Yami were playing Playstation 3. "I beat you because you suck at this game" Yami just shook his head, "Hey game freaks," Wendy walked into the room, "where's Hana-Bell?"

"Talking to Ni's little bride" Yami actually spoke. They were all flabbergasted. "Yami, did you actually speak?" "yes, is their a problem?" once again, Flabbergasted.

It was getting to 10am, it was 9:54. And Yugo, trying her hardest to reach Khenji, it was No use.

Hanna-Bell, Wendy and Min were all talking to Yugo, "I still cant belive that Ni wants to merry you" Min said, "Nekio was taking so long on the mission that I never found out!" "Hey Yugo!" said Wendy, "Uh yes?" Yugo responed, "don't be afraid of us three, if you include Kushi aka Xana, were the only four girls on the Death Arch,"

"So Yugo," Hanna-Bell asked, "about you and Ni, is the feeling the same for you two?" "What do you mean?" Yugo looked a bit claim, "Like, does he do anything or say stuff?" Yugo thought for a while, "well, during the night, whenever im trying to sleep, and he walks in, I don't know why but he touches me, it feels werid at first, but ive gotten used to it,"

"As perverted as ever I see," said Min, "go on,"

"Oh yeah, but whenever I can't sleep, he would always tell me such nice words, and they always help me sleep, but once," Yugo stopped talking, "I found myself sleeping ontop of him, with nothing on."

Hanna-Bell, Wendy, and Min all looked shocked. "How old are you again?" Min asked out of worry, "im only 13,"

Wendy looked up at the clock on the wall, "it's time, Yugo, and lets get you ready okay?" "Okay…"

Thw wedding had started, Yugo had to act as if she was happy, and just put on a fake smile, as she walked down to the altar, she saw so many people who she had never seen in her life, mostly demons, Ni actually looked happy in a way, The prist was speaking over and over, Yugo just answered yes to all of them, a ring was slipped on to her finger, the gem on it was dark blue, like Ni's hair. When Ni had to kiss the bride, he did so without any hesitation, Yugo, once more, was frighted…

"So until someone triggers the Death Arch gate open again, theres no way of saving Yugo right?" Khenji said while laying on the sofa, "Dad," Kimji said, "the power of Judgement gives you the ability to manipulate other peoples time, and space time right?" Narkio looked to Kimji, then Khenji joined in, "true! With that power, if you can manipulate the space time of the arch, then-" "A rip hole will be made leading us all to the Death Arch!" Kimji and Khenji both yelled.

"That is a good idea," said Kiske, "but that takes up a truomendus amount of a demons energy, Narkio if you do this, you will not be able to go into battle with Ni" "That is true, but we need to save Yugo sooner or later, before Ni does anything bad to her" Arasahi walked out the kitchen, "Maybe since Narkio, Khenji and Kimji posses even a little of the Judgement powers, you all can combine strengths, and all of you can fight, but not for that long" "Yes, Judgement will take it's toll on the users body, you will ethier pass out, or laugh like a mad man, the worst is spitting up blood, I usually just pass out, but since ive used Judgement so much, it's been trying to take control over me…"

"Yugo, you okay?" Wendy said right after the wedding, "oh im fine, is there some way that I could talk to Kyoko-sensei? Like a phone?" "None of the phones reach outside different dimentions…sorry…"

"No! it's okay" Yugo was surprised, Wendy then looked side to side, then whispered in Yugo's ear, "Listen, were coming up with a plan to break you out of here, today, only me,Hanna-Bell, and Min…no other Archiere knows,"

Just then Guss was listening, "oh…poor Wendy, once I tell the others, what will Ni do…? Hmp…"

Guss disapered.

Min was there and grabbed Yugo, "come on! Weve got to get you freed from here! Im bringing you to Hanna-Bell okay?" Yugo smiled, she would finilly be free, of the prision that's been holding her.

One by One… #68

"Chrono? What are you doing?" Hanna-Bell yelled, her hands were charged, "im sorry, Hanna-Bell, but I got word from Ni, your trying to take his bride, so you must be iliminated"

Hanna-Bell charged towards him, Chrono caught her hand, and it burned out, "That Girl! Yugo! Even If she is human, Ni shouldn't be doing this, she's only a girl!" then Hanna-Bell legt back, "if they knew then…WENDY!" Hanna-Bell ran in for another shot, and then stopped…

"That is enough for now Chrono, I will handle this," Ni looked upset, "Na-Ni?" Hanna-Bell started to run, "Ni! Please forgive me!" Hanna-Bell had cried, and then went crashing down to the grownd, "my..ar..m…Ni..i..i..hate you" Ni looked down at her, his eyes had flashed from dark blue to purple, and Hanna-Bell was silent, his eyes were once again, dark blue, he fell to one knee, "Ni? Are you okay?" Chrono said out of worry, "it's that cursed power again…it makes me seem just like a grusm beast, I hate Judgement, because everytime I use it to kill someone, they always pass on, saying 'I hate you'" he stood up, "where is Wendy?"

Wendy was trying to escape as well, since the plan to save Yugo had been found out, "I would stop if I were you" Guss had stood there infront of her, "what do you want Guss?" he smiled, "Master Ni's wife? Shes with Min now isent she?" "why should I tell low lifes like yourself your-" blood was all she saw, "Ni?" she hung on to the blade, "Ni, your just as cruel as the other people who didn't try to save her-" "got to Hell." Ni ripped the blade out of her, Wendy fell, "cur..se you…Ni…"

"So Guss, where is Min? Rosio and Neko asked if they could deal with her" "right this way, Ni"

"Come on Yugo, I think that Ni's already gotten Wendy and Hanna-Bell, we have to kee-" Neko stood at the next hallway, Rosio at the other, "Ni will not be dealing with you, he has too much on his hands," "Neko? Rosio? Aren't we friends? Why are you doing this!" Suddenly Min started to scream, she was electrocuted by Neko, "sorry, Min,"

Min lay on the floor, barly alive, and crying blood, "Yu..go, sor..y looks like we all just got…ourself's killed."

Yugo looked in horror, at dead Min lay on the floor, "Wow, three traders killed in a day," Yami said, him and Ul were walking down the hallway, "you are to come with us, Master Ni would like a word with you" Yugo looked shocked, "but why?"

"You tried to run away from a demon filled area, don't think that he'll be all nicey nicey today, trust me, he's pissed off" Yugo went with them down a long hallway then they all stopped at the huge double doors which was Ni's room, "go in" Yami puched her inside, and the doors closed behind her.

"why?" Ni stood, his back to Yugo, "why did you away when ive done nothing but good for you?" "im sor-" Ni turned around to Yugo, he was some what sad, but in a serios way.

Ul and Yami were waiting at the door, Neko and Chrono were escorting Kushi to the door of the Death Arch, "but I heard you! You all agreed not to attack the world of the living once Yugo was handed to Ni!" Rosio smiled, "you see, master Ni dosent play like this is a chess game, he cheats to get his way, and personaly, we all like it this way" Guss had opened the door, "Ni had instructed us to do this, so we must" Rosio called out, "Chrono, Neko and I will be going with Kushi to try and get Narkio with us, these are Ni's orders not to attack unless we are attacked, got that?" they stepped out of the door and Guss closed it behind them, Guss then smiled, "hm…this is getting interesting…" "it's okay Kushi, were not attacking your villege…"

#69 LETS TAKE A BREAK NARKIO!

Narkio was in his room, depressed, as always. "Man," started Khenji, "dad's been like this ever since that fight with Ni, and since Yugo disapered, no one has said a single word about it" Kimji sighed, "well theres nothing that we could do, I mean, were just kids, they wont even tell us the names of the thirteen Archiere" Kiske was looking agrivated, "That's it!"

Kiske marched into Narkio's room, kicking down the door; Narkio was sitting on his bed, mumbling to himself, "Wake the Hell up!" Kiske landed a huge pucnh on Narkio making him fall to the ground, "Kiske? What are you doing?" Narkio yelled while Kiske still punched him over and over, "are you snapped out of it yet?" Arashi came inside, "Bro, you need to take a break, all of us need to, if you keep holding all this regrets, you might start to look your age man!" Narkio sat up, "a break?" "yeah!" Kiske added, "like that huge hotsprings downtown!" Narkio looked confused, "were going to the Hotsprings?"

AT THE HOTSPRINGS

"Hey Shin Katio," said Khenji, "thanks for coming with us, why didn't Rin come?" Katio sighed a bit, "she's too worried about Yugo"

"I still wonder who dad had saw that time that made him this depressed…" Kimji said, "I felt some type of presenance that I knew, could it have been Hex? His face is depressing" "could be," said Shin, "who's Hex?" Katio asked, apperanly, he never meets him.

"Hex is one of the 7 Sacreds, well now it's 6, because Khenjis crazy break down at the 7, he was also the one responsible for my parents deaths, and burning down me Khenji and Kimjis village, from then on I hated demons, I even hated myself for being one" Katio started crying like an idtiot, "THAT'S SOO SADD!" "Oh shut up."

Narkio, Kiske and Arashi were all dressed in bath robes, same with Khenji, Shin,Kimji,and Katio. "You guys can come down to the Hotsprings or the pool whenever you like, for now Me and Kiske have to have a talk with Narkio"

Just then someone had opened the bathroom door, and walked out, it was Kyoko, "sorry that I wasent able to bring Mou along, she had a mission to kill some giant demon who hads been a nusaince" Kyoko was in a robe same as Narkio, Kiske, and Arashi were waering, "Kyo-Kyoko! You're coming too?" Kiske had said, his face turning dark red, "duh? You said to invite her" Narkio said, "Omagoaa…." Kiske fell. "You okay tiny?" "stop calling me that I can still hear you!"

"Yes! I win again!" Kimji yelled, the three were playing on a gaming system, they were all racing, and Kimji kept wining, "can't we play some fighting game?" Katio begged, Kimji shook his head, "no way! If we do, since you all are demons, and then you'll all win over and over" "it sounds like your cheating too Kimji" they all laughted, but it soon died down.

"I wonder how Yugo's doing right now…" Khenji looked down, Ken came out unexpected, "I actually fell really bad for Rin" Kimji said, "yeah" Katio added, "Yugo's her bext friend, and it's just as if she disapered out of no where,"

"And plus, we have no way of getting back on the Death Arch, they haven't come in two months, do you think that Ni will actually stop attacking the other towns?"

"Did he actually merry Yugo?" Katio had said while watching the others play the game, "I mean cause Yugo's just 12, I mean, I over heard the adults talking, and Narkio had said that Ni is even older then him, and Kimji your dad is over 200 right?"

Kimji and Khenji's jaws dropped, "OVER 200 YEARS OLD?"

"yeah," said Shin, "didn't he ever tell you two?"

"You know, Yugo's birthday is coming up tomorrow, I wonder what will happen" Khenji then sat up, "I just can't belive that she went on and offered herself to Ni, just because he said he would stop attacking the villeges,"

"I just find it too hard to belive him" the four turned to the door and saw Kiske, Narkio, and Arashi with Yugo at the door, "I heard that some of the other villeges around this one have been targeted"

"Including the one that Mou was sent to," Kyoko said, "Mou called, she said that the giant shadow had been caused by the Death Arch-" "it seems Ni was all a lie" it was Mou.

She held her stomach, and someone was helping her walk, "I know this is werid," Mou said, "I was fighting off these people dressed in white, then this one guy with ink blue hair, just jumped from the sky, and slashed me, I was going to fall, but then, this guy came along, a man who anyone could see was a demon, was there, Mou knew he was a demon too, he had orange hair, and narrow dark blue eyes, it was Hex.

"Hex?" Shin yelled, "what the hell are you doing here?" Hex stood up, "for one thing, I don't like what my master is doing, he was the one who summound the death arch, and he has been hiding inside of your little academy for a very long time, he has to surspress his powers to keep from getting caught,"

Hex had bent down to the wound Mou had on his arm, "I will heal her for you," he brushed the wound with his fingers and it had disapered, "you do not have to trust me, because I still do not trust you, I am sorry for intruding."

Hex disapered like mist, "he's just like any water demon," Narkio said, "you cant read his brian waves no matter how hard you try, you can never tell if a water demon is lying or not" Narkio had started to walk to his room, _But it looked like he wasent…_

Yugo belongs to _him…_ #70

Yugo was standing outside the Death Arch and in its garden, it was covered with green grass, trees flowers, lakes and even some animals romed around, "it's amazing" she said she turned around to Ni, "this garden, was really made for me?"

Ni smiled gently, "yes, you do like nature now don't you? And you did say you loved gardens as big as this one right?" Yugo shook her head, "yes, thank you!" Ul and Zen looked from the door, "wow, her attitude sure changed" Ul shook his head, "Zen, ever since Ni did whatever he did, she seems way happyier, you think it's hypnosis?"

"Na" Zen said, "I doubt that, I think, she has just grown fond of him…"

"His words can be like posion to a girl of that age" Ul said, "once she gets fond of him, theirs no way, she'd want to go back, just like a trap." The two had went inside.

"Mina! We need to save Yugo some how!" Rin yelled, her and Mina and Amaru were in the forest, "can we at least ask one of the demons in our class for help?" "NO! we have to get her ourselves!"

Rin turned her head up to the sky, "come out you dumb Death Arch! We want Yugo to come back no-" all three of them had disapered.

Next thing they knew, they were in the huge garden, Yugo was there, "Rin! Mina! Amaru! You guys did come after all!" she hugged them all, "you guys, theres someone I would like you all to meet! He was able to bring you here, oh yeah! And he got me this whole garden! Just hang on!" Yugo had ran inside.

"She looks happy, lets just leave her be here" Mina said, "You guys, my wepons aren't working!" Amaru said while trying to summoun it.

"Mine isent working either!" Rin said trying to get her chain scyte.

Yugo came out dragging out a man with a pony tail, that was dark ink blue. "Ni! Come on! These are just some of my friends from Himiro!" Rin looked shocked, "Yugo! That's a demon!" "I know" Yugo smiled, "we were marryed some time ago" Rin,Mina, and Amaru all looked shocked, "Yugo, you…" Rin stopped, "for Khenji's sake, I had to come here, and…Now, what purpose does it serve?"

Rin turned around, "Yugo, we have to go, now" "okay, leaving so suddenly I see, but before you do, I need to tell you all something…" Ni guestured to Ni he could go, "What is-"

"How are Khenji and Kimji?" Rin looked shocked, "they've both beed worried sick, Khenji's been turning into Ken more often and Ken was even found nearly in tears, he says because he was too weak, he wasn't able to do anything, Ken was once found in his room, just stabbing himself in the arm, saying I shouldn't be alive…"

"Well,"Yugo started, "please tell him, im sorry…please…" The three of them had disapered once more, "im sorry Khenji…"

Rin,Mina and Amaru were back at the same place in the forest, "Yugo! What the hells with you!" Rin had started to run…

"Dad," Khenji said while laying down, "Yes Khenji?" "Where is mom's grave?" Narkio turned around quickly, "Kimji and I want to know…"

Just then Rin bursted into the house, "We saw her!" Khenji got up, "we saw Yugo! She was with Ni! On the Death Arch!"

They all stood up, "and the starange thing," Rin said, "you'd think she wants to leave, but she said, 'I cant leave Ni, we are togetor after all,' and then she went on blabbering about how Ni is so nice to her…" Rin ruffed her hair, "I DON'T GET IT!"

Seeing the truth…and Mom…#71

Khenji was still seated, then stood up, he didn't look to happy, "Kimji im going to school.." Khenji picked up his bag, and hung on his shoulder, he walked in the kicten and took his daily red juice with him.

Then disapered beyond the door… Khenji had no expression on his face, just then, Ken spoke, "we spent all that time worriying about Yugo, and then this…I don't really know what im feeling right now, but it seems almost like a jelous type of rage…" Khenji stopped, "Ken, will you switch for the day?" "Sure, whatever you say."

"Why, did he just walk out like that?" Rin said, "wasent Khenji worried about Yugo just a moment ago?"

"I get why he is acting strange…" Narkio had said, his long black hair was tied together, "Ni has Yugo, and he has been worred sick about her, even skipping days of school, and going to the same place Yugo was held,and after that, he learns that Yugo wishes to stay with Ni, all that time,wasted…"

"Kimji, Rin, get on to school, Arashi is going to be a sub for the day, so do you want him to drive you?"

Ken had entered the class room that was loud with laughter and other talking children in the class.

Ken walked to his seat, sitting strat up, he got out his books and was ready for class, suddenly, the whole class looked at him, "Ken?" Shin said sitting next to him, "any thing wrong?" Ken looked to the side where Yugo would usually sit, "oh, it's Yugo again right?" he stayed silent, Kimji and Rin are coming along with my uncle Kiske, he's gonna sub for first two periods of class today, then my other uncle Arashi will sub for 2 others after lunch" "Ken!" a random kid had said, "were having a sub?" "yes" the whole class stared to cheer, "don't be so happy, the both of them are my uncles and they are both class A demons, I advise you watch yourself" the class was silent.

Kimji and Rin had walked inside talking to each other, Rin was still looking a bit upset because of Yugo, same with Kimji, Kimji took his seat behind Ken, but he did not botter him.

Kiske had walked in, he had on perscrition glasses, he smiled at the class, "before I begin the lesson, let me tell you all my name, it's Kiske, I am in fact a level A class demon as Ken said earlyeir" Kiske had asked for Ken and Kimji to come infront of the class for a minute, "Im going to need all the demons in this class to come up to the front and stand next to Ken and Kimji" "wait, im not a demon Kiske" Kimji had said, Kiske smiled a bit, "actually, you are nor demon, yet not human, im still looking into it, but it is strange, with Khenji, I could feel a demonic presense around him, but with you, theres no presence at all"

"Kimji , Ken go outside, your father wishes to see you, he should be in the empty room down the hall to the right"

Kimji and Ken had both walked down the hall, Narkio, Arashi and Kyoko were there, so were four people dressed in white.

"Ken, do not be alarmed, they have came nly to talk, Tasade and Mizuki do not know they are hear" Arashi said, the tall one in the middle had talked, "Sorry that I have come on such short notice, Please, call me Ni"

A heart bound by chains #71

"Please, call me Ni," Ni smiled, Archiere number one" he then pointed to the other Archiere next to him, "this is Ul, Archiere number two," Ken was frozen, Kimji's face was frozen, "and this one back here, you all should know, are my two great friends, Yugo and Kushi"

Narkio's face was in shock by hearing the name, he stood, "Kushi?" Kushi had came in though a side door, and when she looked up, she saw the look on Narkio's face, "Narkio?" "Mom!" she looked around the room and saw Ken and Kimji both of them smiling, they had ran right over to her, "Khenji? Kimji? Is that really you?" she dropped down to her knees hugging the both of them, "my goodness, how long have I been gone? You both are so tall…" she started to cry, "She then looked up at Ken, "Your hair..? and your eyes?"

Narkio stood up, Faceless got him before I came, he even had that mark on his forehead, im not sure if it will transfer to Kimji, but I have to get it off Khenji" Kushi had lifted his bangs, and the purple mark still lay there, "Mom," Kimji said, "why are you on the Arch?" She was silent.

Ul then pulled her away, "that is all," Ul said, Rosio had pushed her back into the gateway to the Arch, "Wait," Narkio said, "before Kushi goes, please let me tell her something in outside," Rosio had taken Kushi out, "you only have five minutes, so hurry it up" Narkio and Kushi had went outside.

"Now, may I start speaking?" Ni said, "Go on," Arashi looked angry, Yugo had hid behind Ni, Ken saw her, but he wont speak, "I had agreed to leave this villege in peace, yes?" no one said a word, "but I just needed you all to remember, if you try to take my Yugo from me, I will show no mercy on this villege," Then he smiled, "are you all familiar with the power of Judgement?" "how do you know about it?" Kimji said, Ni once again laughted, "because, im an accomadator of Judgement just like you two and Narkio, it's ablessing but it can become a curse at times…"

Narkio was outside, still talking to Kushi, Yugo haddent said a single word to Ken or Kimji, "Ken," Arashi said, "don't do anything rash, I just read over what you were going to do, don't even try it" Ken transformed back to Khenji, "and why not?" "just don't." "Oh," Ni said, "remember your manners Khenji, attacking in the middle of a conversation? That's just bad-" "shut up Ni!" Kimji yelled, his eyes flashed red and back, "do you not know what you've put us through? Khenji blames hiself all because Yugo's gone!" Yugo looked shocked, "Yugo, you better be listening to what im saying!" Kimjis purple eyes were red, and the room shook, "Khenji, Rin, Dad, even Mom, we all had to suffer because of you! It was because of you that Katio died and was brought back as a demon! He hasent even told his little sister that yet!" Khenji put a hand on Kimjis shoulder telling him to calm down; Kimji stopped talking, "why? Is everything bad happening to us Khenji? What did we do to deserve this?" Arashi had looked to Khenji and Kimji with a sad type of look, "Well then, I think I will be leaving now, I will come back at some other time…Ul! Rosio! Bring Xana here!" Kushi, Ul and Rosio had went inside the Arch Gate first, but before Ni could walk inside with Yugo, Khenji had called for her, "Yugo," he said looking up, "if you really want to stay with Ni, then go ahead," Kyoko looked suddenly surprised, "you haven't even said a nice word to me like a 'hello' like you used to when we see each other in school, I don't know why," Khenji closed his eyes, then re opened them, "but since you are with the arch, if you really don't want to come back, I must eliminate you, for you are now my enemy…" their was a large pasue in the room, Yugo's eyes were wide open, "Khenji I never-" "Do you actually think that I would let that happen?" Ni said, bringing Yugo closer to him, "you would have to kill each and everyone of us before you even see her," he then turned around, and when he walked inside, waved his hand, "bye bye now…" as Yugo walked away, a tear had dropped from her eyes, the gate then disapered, "are you sure about your chose Khenji?" Khenji was silent, "Yugo," he started, "I saw her, she was crying…I cant kill her, it's not like it was her chose to go, she had to…Im going to save her, but the time isn't now…" Khenji rolled his eyes to the door, suddenly the lights in the building had went out, Arashi had stood up, "stop hiding, you've been there for a while" the door to the classroom opened, it was Heriko, one of the seven, "My orders were very simple master said," Heriko's arm turned into a large ice knife, "your head shall be his new trophy…"

Herkio Attacks! #72

"Masters orders were very simple," Heriko said, "you head, shall be his newest Trophy!" Heriko had attacked with incredible speed, Arashi blocked Khenji and Kimji, "Kyoko, go tell Kiske whats going on, then evacuate the students, Khenji, Kimji look for your dad, this guy is crazy!" as the three ran out, Arashi took out his double blades, "Nuckle Knifes eh? Lets see if you can act fast enough to cut me!" "Bring it on!"

Khenji and Kimji had seracherd all over the school building for Narkio, then they checked outside, "Dad!" Kimji said, "c'mon Kimji," said Khenji, "if you want him to hear you call him by his first name!" "NARKIO! OUCH!" Narkio was behind themwith angry eyes, "DON'T YOU TWO HAVE ANY RESPECT ONCE SO EVER!" "Sorry! Sorry! We needed to get you because Heriko had came back and for some odd reason he's after our heads!" Kimji yelled, "and Arashi's fighting him right now-"

Just then the window on the foruth floor shaddered, and Arashi came crashing down, right on his back, "Arashi!" Narkio yelled "Im okay Bro, Gah!" Narkio sat Arashi up; he was covered in constant slashes and blood, "can you heal?" "yeah, but it's going to take some time to heal this stuff up," Arashi looked to Narkio, "Narkio, you cant fight him," "why?" "this guy knows your weaknesses somehow, he knows the one and only thing that you cannot drink or even smell,"  
>Khenji and Kimji were listening, "he has some werid posien, and the thing you cannot withstand,Carrot Juice."<p>

Khenji and Kimji started to laugh like crazy people, Narkio puched the two down, "ow, sorry…"

"But how does he know that?" Narkio became frantic, "ive never told anyone but the kids at the academy! And-" Narkio was then silent, "someone's been lecking information in the school, Arashi, next time you see Tasade or Mizuki, tell them" Just then, Heriko had bursted past the front doors, with Kyoko, "let me go you freak!" "shut up women!" he then trew Kyoko, but Narkio caught her.

"Kyoko!"Narkio said, "didn't I say don't go fighting as if you can heal just like that! Your only human! You don't have more then one life" "sorry Narkio, but I had to do something, I couldn't just sit there while everyone else was fighting ouch!" Kyoko's hand was bleeding, "he slashed me with some strange posien,it hasent taken affect yet, so I should be fine-" "Give me your hand, Kyoko" without any words that's just what she did, Narkio took her hands close to his mouth,while uncovering his hidden fangs, "this might hurt," he warned, he then bit into Kyoko's hand, where the posion lay, Kyoko had no words coming from her mouth, Narkio then helped he to stand up, and the wound, was gone.

"Sorry that I had to do that, Kyoko, Heriko's specialty's include ice magic and posion, so be careful the next time you fight a demon" Narkio then wiped his lower lip, and waitied for Heriko, he jumped down, "why thank you for waiting for me, truthfully, it would have been better off for you to run away, now, shall we begin, or maybe I should use end…"

Kimji and the Red eyes#73

"Now let's begin, or in other words, let's end this…" Heriko had jumped right to Kimji with lighting speed, and cut him, just barly on the face, Kimji jumped back, "Hey! Your attacking humans? that's just downright mean!" Arashi said, trying to get up, he then stood up at his feet, "Arashi, some more demons are around the back of the school, take Kyoko and check it our for me"

"Got it Bro" Arashi grabbed Kyoko and Jumped.

A fight had ragged on, Kimji had summoned his swords, and Khenji only used one, while they all fought, Khenji noticed Kimji's eyes, "Kimji! Control yourself!"Khenji yelled, Kimji did not answer, he then jumped ahead of the two, battling Heriko by himself, with only one sword,smiling, he then started to laugh, "Weak, Weak, completely useless…" he mumbled to himself.

"Kimji?" Narkio said, Kimji then looked right into Heriko's eyes, "you are WEAK!" Heriko then jumped back, "what was that?"

Kimji laughed, "I fell this rejovanating power flowing within my veins, yes, yes…that is what I must see, Bloodshed, disper, all of it AH..HAHHAHA!" Heriko had held back, "what the hells with this kid? His power level just keeps rising!"

"Heriko RUN!" "WHAT?" "JUST RUN!" Narkio had ran over to Kimji, and slapped him, numerous times, "Kimji, your eyes…" his eyes were red, his hair white, Khenji started on at his brother, his twin brother, using the wrong power, Judgement.

Kimji had finilly woken up, but his hair stayed white, and his eyes stayed red, "Dad? What just happened?" Narkio had silently smiled of joy for the moment, then his facial expression changed and he slapped Kimji across the face, "You Freakin Idiot! You nearly lost yourself!" Kimji had scrahed his head, "did I do something…" he noticed his white hair, "Did I actually use it?" he looked to Khenji, "you did."

"Well the white hair will stay for about a month or two, but it wont last forever" Kiske said after examing Kimji, they all were at Narkio's house, "Kimji, Khenji," Narkio said while trying to figure out which one is which, "listen, when the both of you fell you are in danger, don't give in to that power, call me, okay? Just say my name and I'll be there"

"So we can call you Narkio?" "DON'T YOU TWO HAVE ANY RESPECT!" Narkio said while bashing the two in the head, again.

"But didn't you say just say my name?" Arashi said, "true so they could call you Narkio right?" "SHUT UP!" Narkio said bashing the two on the head, Kyoko had laughted a bit, "no wonder you all are brothers! Your so alike!"

Narkio turned around in disper, "I am SO not like those two!"

Kushi meets Narkio #74

It was peaceful, and silent out in the woods, a girl about 9 years old was walking through the forest, "where'd everyone go to?" she had looked lost.

"Hmph, I finilly got lunch,"

Just the, a white flash filled the air, and a boy, a bit older then her jumped down from the trees, "Your bloods mine! Wahh!" he tripped on a rock and fell, the little girl just looked at him, "hey," she said, "you have long hair! And purple eyes!"

"And then? Is there a freakin' problem with that?" He then sniffed her, "you smell like your lost, and you smell of a demon" "HEY! I am not a demon! I am from a family that has a few ties from other demons but I assure you im 1000% human!" the ground started to rumble, and out of no where, a huge demon showed up, The girl started to scream, then the boy simply took out a sowrd and sliced it.

"Easy as cake," he said while putting the sowrd away, the girl was on the ground with her hands on her head, the boy, then reached out to her, she looked up surprised, "The names Narkio," she then took his hand, "Mine is Kushi!" That was it. Narkio's meeting with Kushi.

"Hey! DAD! MOM!" Narkio had ran into a house, Kushi still holding his hand, Narkio's dad was at the door, his hair was in a long white pony tail, and he had golden eyes, "This is some girl that I just meet in the forest! She says she was lost, so can she stay here just for a little while?" His dad smiled, "As long as she helps out with your brothers" Just then, Kiske and Arashi had walked outside, "Ni-Ni!" Kiske said while trying to walk, Arashi copyed him, "Ni-Ni! Ni-Ni!" Narkio laughed a bit, "Kushi, these two are my younger brothers, the blond one is Kiske, and the one with the silver hair is Arashi" Kushi had looked at them both, "there soo cute! I wish I had siblings!" A few days after that, the attack that took Narkio's parents away came, Ni, and the Death Arch, after that day, Narkio had left his caretakers house, with Kushi, by that time, Kushi was 15, they had later came back for Arashi and Kiske, and all of them were living together in a huge house.

"Narkio," Kushi said, "It's just, um…" "Im listing Kushi, is there something wrong?" Kushi and Narkio were sitting down on the couch, Arashi and Kiske were both asleep in there rooms, "I, I" Kushi leaned over, and kissed him, Narkio was silent, his eyes wide open, "Narkio, I, I love you…"

Narkio was silent, then took Kushi's hand, and returned the favor…

Morning had came, and Kushi had woke up first, and found Narkio sleeping right next to her, "Ah!" her face turned red, "N-Narkio! Wake up!" she shook him franticly, he sleeply opened his eyes, "too ear..ly…" he sat up, and saw he was sleeping next to Kushi, her clothing was completely ruffed, same with Narkio's. "OMG!"

As the two walked down the steps, they were even closer then they were before, "Let's not speak of what happened yesterday okay?" "Yeah…"

A few years past after that, and soon, Kiske and Arashi were grown and they moved out, Narkio had marryed with Kushi, Khenji and Kimji were born in the same year.

Narkio was carrying the to 2 year old twins on his shoulders, they both said words he did not understand.

"Wow, Narkio you look annoyed," Kushi said, "there giving you trouble?" Narkio pouted, "their both pulling on my hair" "That's soo cute!" Kushi said, "there so identical! That I have to give them the same of everything! The only way I can tell them both apart is by the pictures on their shrits, the loin is Khenji, and the tiger is Kimji now isent that right you two?" Khenji and Kimji both laughed, Narkio put them both back in their stroller, "Narkio they look just like you! The only difference is the eye color! Their's is purple and yours are red," then Kushi suddenly looked shocked, "Narkio, since when were your eyes red? Ive noticed that for a while, but when we fisrt meet, your eyes were purple, then when it happened, they were red," "lets not talk about that okay?" Narkio's father had passed all of his power down to Narkio so that him, his brothers, and Kushi could run, his father had died once this was done, Narkio does not like to talk about this subject.

Khenji and Kimji had grown up about 8 years after that, an event took place, the demon known as Faceless, who was after another soul to keep herself alive had attacked the villege, killing Kimji and Khenji's mother Kushi, during the battle the villegers blamed it on Khenji thinking he had brought harm to the villege, unlocking the evil hidden within him, this evil was sealed with the black diamond, a stone with many mysterys hidden around it, his other half, Ken had slightly taken over, Kimji and Khenji both had to run from that villege, when the twins got away, Khenji's hair and eye color was completely different, white hair, and red eyes. After they got away, Narkio had erased their memories of what happened to their mother, and all memeoies of himself, the two were asleep after that, and Narkio had left them in the care of one of his closest friends, Kyoko.

After this, Narkio had once again found them, when both of them had turned 12, the time had come for Narkio to tell them, every matter, of the truth.

Katio, Life then and Now Part 1 #75

A cry of a little boy was heard, alone in a room, with a young child, "I don't want to die…Amaru, I don't want you to die…Mommy and Daddy died just now, and it's all my-" Katio opened his eyes, he was breathing heavly, Amaru had came running into Katio's room, "Hey Bro! you okay? I heard you yell so…" he hugged Amaru, "it was that same dream again, all over again, todays, that day right?" Amaru looked to the ground, "yeah, sadly, it is."

They all were at the DFA for the lastest missions, Mizuki and Narkio had handed a slip of paper to Katio once he walked inside.

"What's this for?" Katio asked, "it's a mission that only demons can do, take Shin, and Khenji with you" Narkio had started, "the mission is retrieving a lost record, it should be inside one of the older houses in the villege" Shin spoke up, "dude, do you think they'ed just welcome a bunch of kids into their house with a _Hi! Come right inside and serch through my stuff! _They gonna get the cops on us!"

"And that's just one of the reasons that it can only be retrived by a demon, it burns any human that comes in close contact with it, so you want to go?"

Just then, Khenji and Kimji had walked in at the same time, both wiuth white hair, and red eyes, no one could tell them apart.

"BY THE GOODNESS!" Rin scremed running to the two of them, "white hair, red eyes both hair all out?" "It was during a battle" Kimji said, "It's going to be black again soon enough"

Katio smiled a bit, then ran over to the two, "Khenji," "Huh? Oh Katio hey-" "you me and Shin were assigned on a mission," Katio gave Khenji the slip of papper, "I heard my name!" Shin had burst out from the window on into the center of the class room, Mizuki looked annoyed, "Shin," he said, "your paying for that window" "HAHAHA! Wait wha?"

"So what should the all mighty Shin do today?" Katio wasent joking today, at all, "we were assaingned a mission, today of all days…"

"It says were retrieving some lost record called 'u-vile'" Khenji stared at the papper, "u-vile, ive herad of that before, my dad was talking about it over the phone…"

"we Leave at 5:00," Katio said, "don't be late" Katio jumped and disapered into dust.

"What's with him?" Khenji said Shin shook his head, "maybe he's tired?"

"Khenji! Shin!" "I didn't do it!" they both yelled, they turned around seeing it was only Mizuki, he was at the door, "come here now, this is important." They had walked down the hallway and to an empty room, "this mission that you are going on, must be handeled extremely carefully" Mizuli said, "but why? Did anything happe-" he murdered his family in cold blood"

Khenji and Shin were silent…

Katio, Now and Then Part #2 #76

"He murdered his family in cold blood." Khenji and Shin were silent.

"And today is the anniversary of that day, today, he will be visiting the same place that he killed them, don't allow him near any of the people living there, they will still remember his face"

"But-why would he-" "you know Amaru right?" "yeah…"

"She's not really related to Katio at all, she's actually his cousin that was sent to stay with his family but one day, lets just say he found out a dark family secret, his parents were going to try and make some money out of selling two children, who were natural born demon slayers, up for ocction, Katio used his weapon, and out of anger, killed them all…he then lit that house on fire, and carried baby Amaru out the house, after that, he would wonder around the villege, stealing food for Amaru, not even taking a bite for himself, Amaru grew up with Katio, and they soon ran away, that's how I meet the kid, I was coming back from a mission one day, and I saw the two of them, Katio was passed out, and Amaru was at his side, Katio nearly died of hunger, I carried him out to my house, and he told me the whole story, I myself was nearly brought down to tears," Mizuki looked up, "this information is private, make sure that Katio does not kill anyone no matter what!"

Later that day, the mission started…

"Katio!" Shin yelled while they were all running, Shin and Katio were buring up the grass they ran on, "Slow down!" Katio smiled, "what's wrong Shin? Too fast FO ya?" "OH NO YOU DID NOT!" Khenji was easily jumping brach to branch on the trees, "Hey! You guys! I think I could see it from here!"

"Stregth," Katio whispered to himself, "don't remember, just forget," Katio then opened his green eyes, and the three had found themselves infront of the large villege gate, some police were outside patrolling, "Khenji, Shin, I need to-" "We know," Shin said deepening his tone, "Mizuki told us," Khenji said, "truthfully, I would have done the same if something like that happened to me Katio."

"kay then, lets go in," Katio and them had started to walk, not attrocking attention to the officers, then a couple of them had walked infront of the three, "we already know what you two are, working for him, as for you, weve been waiting for you to return, Katio the slayer of his own kind!" all the cops had guns to their heads.

"Hey, hey hey!" Shin said, "whats with all the vilonce people? Cant we talk it out or so-" BANG! Shin fell, in a pool of his own blood, the black diamond glowed a bit, and Ken came out with out notice, he mouthed out to Katio, _Take the shot, I got this…_ Bang! Katio fell down next, Ken smiled, "go on ahead, I dare you to shot me, lets see how much time it takes for me to fall…" BANG! Ken fell down, and hit the grownd.

"Ha! Big shots tryin' ta make me laugh,-" "Hey officer," all of them stopped, frozen in horror, "you forgot to take back your bullet…"

"he-he's still alive..? you're a d-"

"Yes, hope you know, you cant kill us with your modern technology, we three are demons after all… you two, stand up your not dead." Shin jumped up, "what the flaghead? Im alive? Hey the bloods all gone! Wait, I knew that already!"

"A demon can survive a shot to the head? AWESOME!" Katio said while he stood back up, "I advise that you leave us or I will have to call on my father…"

"Wait a minute," one cop had said, "I recognize that kid with the white hair, the red eyes," Ken smiled, "im surprised you didn't recognize me earlyeir,"

"That's," the officer said pointing, "HIS son, just one of them," "wait you don't mean-" "I am Khenji, one of the sons of the all powerful demon of Judgement, Narkio" the cops gasped, "he's gone power crazy again…" Katio said shaking his head, "BOW TO MY FEET! HAHAHAHA!"

Katio then and now Part #3 #77

The three were all allowed into the villege, but whenever they passed by, the people would rool there eyes at them.

"This is all because were demons right?" Shn had said, "man, this world is so racisit agaist demons, and I really hate that!" "C'mon, we have to look for that scroll now," Khenji sighed once Katio had said that, "aww, cant we take a break? We've been outside walking forever! It's past 10 already! And im starving!"

"Same goes for me!"Shin said.

"Whatever," Katio said, "Khenji, your dad gave you money right?" "it's Ken, at the moment, and yes, he gave me more then enough" "okay then, well get some rooms at that hotel, hopefully we wont be rejected cause were demons…"

"No demons are allowed to sleep here!" the manager had said when they walked inside, "OH COME ON!" Shin yelled, Ken had then stepped up to the manager, "with one call, my father would be here you know, he's one of the most powerful demons known to man,"

"And so? I need proff!" Ken took out a picture, with him, Kimji and Narkio in the back.

The manager, about the scream, had covered his mouth, "ha, what was I saying! Um, go ahead, ill give you the best room, on, on the top floor!" Ken had an evil face on, "haha, works everytime,"

"Maybe that's why Mizuki said he should come…" Katio said, "I guess…" Shin said.

The three had went onto the elevator, and had climbed into the higest floor room, the one room had three beds, and a huge window in the living room.

"Wow, it's huge!"

That night, they had all fallen asleep, "Im sorry…Amaru…" Katio's eyes opened, "just a dream," he put his hand to his face, "I had to kill them all, for Amaru's sake…" just then a loud scream was heard from outside, the sky had swirled, "It's Ni…" Khenji had said, "he did say he wouldent attack our villege again, but he never said so to the others," Shin said.

Khenji looked out the window, his red eyes suddenly filled with rage, "Ni, is back."

"And so is Yugo…"

Ni returns! He's after the u-vile…? #78

"Ni's back, and so is Yugo…" "How can you tell Khenji?" Katio and Shin asked, "im half dog demon, so of corse I know their scents!"

"So Yugo-"

Khenji sniffed, "Yugo's not here, and the clouds aren't spinning anmore…"

Just then, Khenji turned to the door, "someones here?" Shin said walking to Khenji, "Wait it's-!" The door had slammed open, and the unthinkable had walked inside…

"HELLO KHENJI AND FRIENDS!" A man wearing back glasses and a white top with black jeans and sneakers, his hair was dark blue, and tied in a pony tail, "Ni?" the three had yelled, the room was suddenly quiet, "Ni!" they all got into their fighting positions, "calm down! Im not here to fight anyone! I just want to have a little fun is all,"

"Why?"

"Well, he's not lying" Katio said, "don't ask me how I can read minds, it just happens"

"So, before we look for the u-vile thing, how's about we all go to the hot springs? I hear the one's here are nice" Shin and Katio had turned to Khenji, "aw, whatever…"

While they were all walking to the hot springs, they talked as if they were friends, "oh yeah! Im expecting that I show have a kid, but im still thinking about that" Ni looked down to the rest of them, Khenji wasent talking once he had heard that…

"Well this is it" Ul had said, "ah!" all four of them turned around to see Ul, his hair held back, he wore an open shrit, and blue jeans, "Ul?" Ni said, "when did you…"

"I was here the whole time…duh?"

All five of them were inside the hot springs, as if they never hated each other, "Ah… so Khenji, are we on good terms for the moment?" Khenji said nothing, "well as long as you stay away from the Arch, and try not to take my wife, then I will forget ever becoming enemies," Ni then smiled, "but how I would love to face your father one on one some day…"

"Don't talk about my father…" Khenji said, "he's going to get back mom," _And I will get Yugo back…someday…_

Ni smiled, "Don't even try taking my little Yugo away, plus, were both expecting a kid soon…"

U-Vile, and Katio #79

"So, now, we have to look for the u-vile right?" Shin asked Khenji, they were all out of the hot springs and back to work, Ni, and Ul were following, "So Ni," Khenji asked, "why are you looking for the u-vile anywhey?"

"I came to get some info on it because Ul really wanted to add it to his records; I never knew this kid would actually follow me"

"So, Ul, you collect records?" Shin said, "yes, I make money off giving the answers to them to the people who are in search of them…"

"So whats in this file anywhey?" Khenji looked to Ul, "they say that no human can touch it…" Ni said while drinking soda, "all I know about the u-vile so far is that it tells the record story of a child, killing his family and running off with his sister in the end…"

Katio stopped walking, "this is where you should find it…"

There was a dark yard, steching miles afar, "this, is the same place," Katio started, "where I killed my entire family, because, I needed to save Amaru, were not related by blood, but shes still my younger sister,"

"Why did you kill them all Katio?" Shin said, worried about Katio, "they were going to kill Amaru, but then, before they did kill her, I took my demon hunters sper, and I murdered them all with it, I carried Amaru out the city, and we both ran…"

"They were going to kill her because she had read the u-vile" "what exactly is this u-vile?" Ken asked looking confused, "a book of forrbiddin tecnquices" Ul said with a book in his hand, "it was oringily made during the edo period, so it's extremely old, Katio, your family had protected it over the generations didn't they?"

Silence filled the air, "yes," Katio finilly spoke, "that scroll had a so called rule, any outsider that had seen the u-vile, must be punished, by death. The u-vile is a secret scroll of disper, hate, and death, there is no way to destroy it, the words written inside it had to be sealed, I was there when I saw the leader of my clan, my mother seal it…"

"And according to how much you know about this file, you should know where it is right?" Ul had said without hesitation, "yeah," Katio had walked behind one of the tall trees.

"Come here, this is where it lays," a passage to underground was opened, and all of them had walked down the steps.

Katio had picked upan old scroll, "this is it," Katio then handed it to Shin, "this holds up the forbbiddin moves, and with each, come's a story-

Ni snached it, smiling, "why thank you so much for telling this to me" he laughed, "I will be taking this…"

"Ni! Wherent we supposed to be allies now!" Khenji's hair had started to grow black, "You lied, didn't you?"

Shin looked to Ul, "im sorry, but yes, Ni and the Death Arch despretly need this scroll, the u-vile has the only one word that can help us,"

"With what?" Khenji bursted out, "Shut up!"

Ni had stopped smiling, "Khenji, I will kill you and your friends if I have to, im doing all of this for my Yugo's sake,"

Khenji had fallen silent, "For Yugo's sake?"

"I do not know why but she is very weak at the moment, the u-vile can help me to both help Yugo, and help one of our other members, Rosio, he too has become sick" Ni turned to Khenji, "I will kill you and break the peace if I have to, anything, for Yugo…"

"But they told us to bring this scroll back to the villege! It's a mission and I cant refuse it!" Khenji's voice deepened, "Even if it is for Yugo's sake…she is no longer an aliy of min-" Khenji grabbed his head, "Yugo is still my friend!"

Ni sighed, he then took out his blue sword, "Khenji, draw your weapon, Now…"

"His eyes…" Shin said, "are purple…?"

Judgement and Ni, how it all came to power #80

"Ni, your eyes…" Ul had said backing up, "How?" a shadow from above suddenly appered, it was Narkio, "How did you obtain the power of Judgement? You must tell me now!"

Ni had sat down, "when I was a child, I had a family, I lived with my mother, father two brothers and sisters, one day, the next day, I meet a demon, his name I can't say the name, but he looked about your age," Ni pointed to Khenji, "I was weak back then, so he asked me, do I want power, I of course said yes, the next thing I know, im way taller then before, and my eyes flashed a purple color, he said this power of Judgement will cost me something I hold dear,"

"Something, you hold dear..?" Katio had then taken a short breath, "Amaru…"

"I had ran back to my house to tell my parents what happened, but then…when I went inside, they were covered in red, all oon the floors…one of my brothers was on the table, blood soaked, he still moved, I helped him outside, he was gashed right through, no way that I could even help him, even if I was a demon, I couldn't pick up any strength to help him, he died in my arms, after that, the same demon said to me he did not cause it, he said, that if I can summoun the death arch, and become it's leader, he willbring them all back…Yugo, and everyone else on the death Arch, they are like family…my only family"

"I had to suffer a fate just like that, only both of my brothers are still living, my wife, Kushi, was forced to be on the death Arch, because half her soul is with Delidora, and she cannot pass on without it, at the same time, my parents were brutaily murdered…"

A silence filled the thick air "ha, funny," Narkio said, pushing his hair back, "im talking to the one who murdered them both right infront of me…Ni, I will forgive you."

"Huh?" Ni had stood up, "me? Forgived?..." Narkio had turned his back, his long hair swung with the breeze, "I just cant help breaking my wifes promise to me, 'do not hate those even with the most taited souls…Ni, your soul is tainted by black, but it is sad…, we still need the u-vile, but your not even using it for your own bennifit, so we will come with you, once your done with the u-vile, we'll take it back"

"As long as you don't try anything…" Ni said while opening a gate, "come in," Ul said pointing inside, as they all walked in, Ul leaned over to Khenji's shoulder, "Yugo has been wanting to say hello to you for a while now, that's the only reason Ni lets you live…"

Yugo, again. #81

"Sit here," Ni said, he clapped his hands twice and all of the Archieres came out, amazingly wearing normal clothing, Khenji counted, "Ni, theres three of them missing, I thought there were 13 of you"

"Three of them were tradeors, so they had to be cut down…" Chrono said, "so do you want anything?"

"There here with the u-vile to heal Rosio and Yugo" "You mean you finilly got it?" Guss said, "yes, but we will have to return it once were finished to Narkio"

Khenji looked around, "so where's Yugo at?" Ni poited to a room, the two doors were large, Ni stepped infront of them, guesturing for Narkio to come, he stood, "the rest of you will stay here," "But-" "Khenji," Narkio had narrowed his eyes, they flashed purple, "stay here" Khenji had sat back down.

Narkio had walked inside with Ni, "Yugo, you remember Narkio, do you not?" Yugo was sitting on her bed, she looked tired, "Narkio?" Narkio had looked to Ni, "I can heal her with the u-vile, but in extage, I want to see Kushi, I would just like to talk to her…"

Silence had filled the room, "No way your touching Yugo."

Narkio was silence, "you make it sound as if-" "Yes! That is just what I was aming for!" "But im not like that! You should know that-" "and what if you are?" Ni smiled, but no like usually, "I'll be doing the healing here, your not the only demon with Judgement…" Ni had then taken the scroll and rolled it out, he bit his thumb and dragged it along the scroll, it glowed, "Okay, lets get this started"

Khenji, Shin, and Katio were sitting in the living room waiting for Narkio and Ni to come out.

"Man! This is soo werid!" Shin finilly yeled out, "I mean aren't you all supposed to be the enemy?" Shi said while pointing to Chrono, "Oh, so we cant take a break once in a while? And plus, we cant be enemys anymore cause of whats really going on…" Chrono then looked at his drink, "but I already know that Ni and Narkio will find out something they wouldn't have ever imagined,"

"Khenji!" "Yes Chrono?" "Has your father ever told you about all 3 of his brothers yet?"

"Well, he told me about two of them, but the other ones a lie-" "Ni was lying about most of his past, he recived the power of Judgement, then HE died, not his family, later on, his twin brother, and two younger brothers went missing, so did the little girl who was staying at there house, this may be confusing, but as Ni grew, he started to learn the true extent of his powers, and grew up creating the Death Arch, he found us all, and had helped us get back on our feet, belive it or not, I used to be just another phyco vampire on the loose killing people for my own enjoyment! HAHAHAHAH!"

"Uh, can you just get on with the story?"

"Well," Chrono continued, "right after that, he vowed to find the family that he knew was still alive, you know how Narkio thinks that Ni was the one that killed his family?"

"Yeah," Khenji responed, "he said that Ni had slottered his family, and then ran off"

"It wasent Ni"

Truth be told #82

"Ni didn't kill them."

The room had fallen silent, Chrono continued to speak, "When Ni had first fought your father, Narkio, he knew something similar about him, belive it or not, Ni's hair used to be black, he had bright purple eyes too, but as you can see, his hair and eye color have both changed ever since the power was bestoed upon him,"

Khenji then stood up, "But then, who, who killed them?"

"Your idea's about Faceless are all negative I see, then your mind too had been tampered with, I do not know who killed them all, but let me tell you, a demon like you is responsible, that's all I can say…"

The black diamond had started to glow, it then chipped, just a bit, Khenji felt a rush of pain, "wha..!"

He then colasped on the growed...

"Khenji!" Shin and Katio both yelled, The two had ran to Khenji's side and shook him, his eyes were wide open, he was cligging on to his chest, and breathing hevely.

"Dark matter, the power to control any soild object and let it do your will,"

Zen, Ul and Chrono were silent, "Guss, was that you? Don't tell me that you were going after the diamond to kill someone,"

Guss had walked out from the door, with a smile on his face, "Once Rosio's done, that will make me the 5th strongest Archiere here"

Chrono turned to Guss, "don't even try it Guss, Ni will have you killed, Rosio hasent done a thing, this is just how you enjoyed Hanna-Bell, Min and Wendy getting killed, monster"

Just then, Nekio, Yami and Draly had walked inside, "Guss, you were the one who told the girls to escape with Yugo, knowing Ni would kill them off now weren't you?"

Guss then backed up, "Guss," Yami said, "you know you've been moved down to the lowest level of power, you are weak."

Darly had walked to Rosio's room, Rosio was sitting up, "Guss came in here did he not?"

"He came, he said, my time is coming to an end…that he was going to kill me…"

Narkio and Ni and walked out of the room, Narkio saw Khenji sleeping on the couch, "who did it?"

No one answered. Narkio had then looked up, his eyes were red with anger, "who?" Guss had stepped out, "it was me, is there a problem?"

Narkio took out a sword, "what the hell? Why did you nearly remove his seal? Do you no know what will happen if it gets removed?"

Guss had then taken the scroll Narkio dropped, and ran outside, there was a clearing, everyone had came outside, Ni had stepped up, "let me geuss, you were going to kill Rosio because of his contiditon right?"

Ni was about to run twords him, when Ul, had put a hand in his way.

"Ul-" "Go dress up Yugo," Ul then looked to Narkio, "Nekio, go show Narkio to Rosio's room, after that, Narkio, you can see Kushi if you would like"

"Ul?" Ni started, "what are you doing?"

Ul turned over to Ni, "Ni, you should have said hi to your twin brother, he's been here the whole time, same with you Narkio, I shall take care of our trador, he wishes to kill and overrun you Ni"

"HA! Ul? That's the best you can bring up?" Guss had laughed, "Ul, once I kill you, I will be even stronger then Ni"

"Twin?" Ni had said, "But I cant even remember my own brothers names, my memories are just a jamble…"

"I had a twin," Narkio said, "But I still can remember his name, it just fads away, everytime I try to remember it, it started with an N,"

"It was Narkio."

Ni had spoke with a quite voice, "Narkio, is my brother…"

Ul vs Guss, A brothers beginning #83

"Narkio, your, my brother" Ni had covered his face, "And all this, I even tried to kill you…"

Narkio's face was in shock, "if you imagine Ni with black hair, and purple eyes, you will see that infact-"

Narkio had hugged Ni, few tears came from his eye, "I never knew…"

Ul had then turned around to Guss, "no, Guss, hand over the u-vile, it's power is not to be misused, you can kill your self if you take in too much power"

Guss started to laugh, "do you actually think I would listen to the crap pouring out of your mouth? HA! You too want this power don't you..?"

Ul stood in silence, Guss had then opened the scroll, it glowed, same with him.

"Power…I can feel it, AND IT'S MINE!" Guss had yelled, Ul closed his eyes, "if you cannot listen to reason," when he reopened them, they were bright silver, "then I will have too kill you myself Guss"

Ul had gotten white hair, and the marks on his face glowed in red, and he grew red wings on his back, "Arch form number 2, Hichin Daro"

He then started to fly, twords Guss, Guss turned around, "you think that form will stop me?" he then used the scroll once more, and it turned him, a deep black color, his eyes were colored differently, one was blue, but the other, was a golden yellow, with a black spiral in the middle, "come and get me Ul!"

Guss had opened the yellow eye, then rasied his hand, a giant figure had came up from the ground behind him, it carried an ax, then it roared.

Ul stood back, then his ears started to ring, "A-Ahh!" his eyes were wide open, and blood had poured from them, "Do you like the sound of it? The forbbidin move I used makes me untouchable! How does it feel to be as worthless as you really are Ul?" Just then Guss had grabbed on to his chest, he started to breath hevely, he threw his head down, and blood came right from his mouth, "GAH!Ach!" he stood back up,

"Guss," Ul said while standing up again, "the reason this move is called forbbiddin is because it too takes a price on the body of the one using it!" "Shut up!" Ul was pushed back, just with Guss yelling, "RAAHAHH!" A huge surge of power had overwhelmed him, "Guss, is this really what you want?"

"Well of corse, ive wanted this much power for so long, but, I must obtain more…More…MORE POWER then all of you!"  
>-At Mous' house-<p>

Mou lay on her bed, the moonlight shined through her window; just then a shadow like figure had appered inside of her room, "Hex?" Mou said sitting up in her bed, "is that you?"

Hex had appered next to Mou, "yes, it is" "But why are you hear so late at night Hex?" "Well…" Hex's face had started to turn red; he looked to the ground, then back to Mou, while placing his hand on her's, "Huh?" "Mou,"Hex had said gripping her hand, "it's about time, that we let everyone know about us"

"But Hex?" Mou had replied, "don't you think they'll all find it strange?"

-Back at the Arch-

Ul and Guss were still fighting. Ul backed up for a moment, "Didn't I tell you?" Guss had started to laugh, "My powers are far too high over yours for just you to beat me," a huge orange light had surrounded Guss, his eyes, that same glowing yellow color, his other eye had turned the same, just then, he coughed, holding his heart, "Guss!" Ul yelled, "you must stop this! If you don't, you will kill yourself! You cant keep all of that power under control..!"

"Shut up!" Guss had blood covering his mouth, "You all, all of you always looked down upon me, now, you'll be forced to look upon me, once I send you all to Hell!"

Ul had attacked once again, but just then, a huge jolt of pain had shook him, Ul had then fell, blood had came out his mouth, and spilled onto the ground, "Guss!" Narkio had yelled, "if you continue using the forrbiddin eyes, you will die in the end!"

"Shut the hell up already!" Guss had screamed, "with this power, I could obtain even more then before, and control anything! A-Hhaha! Haa-" Guss had gripped his heart, and started to cough once again, this time, Ul had taken out his sowrd, Guss had stood on his feet, and took out a golden sowrd, "I'll kill you…" he held his face, "I have to kill you…all of you…WILL DIE!"

"Ni," Ul whispered to himself, "I must make his death swift, and painless, I did not know, that I would have to come to this," Ul had then taken his sowrd with both hands, Chrono had suddenly looked shocked, "t-That stance…"

Narkio was confused, "Chrono, are you okay?" "that stance is-"

Ul had broken the sheth of his sowrd, "Ul! Don't do it! Guss is sure to feel pain after that is done!" Ul had ignored him, just then, his silver hair had grown red, "Arch state number 2, A.O.D" Ul then looked up, "end move, Kurosei."

Khenji and a death senteance Part 1 #84

Ul had broken the sheth of his white sword, "That stance…" Chrono said, eyes wide, "Arch state number 2, A.O.D, end move, Kurosei"

"Kurosei? Kill?" Narkio had said, "yes, Ul will kill him, whenever he uses his second state, Angel Of Death, is what A.O.D stands for, from this point, Guss had been cursed…" Chrono was silent for a while, "for hell…"

Khenji had woken up, he was lying down on the couch, "Man, I was knocked out…" the same large door was sitting infront of of him, and it sounded as if someone was inside, _"Yugo, I need to talk to you…"_ Khenji had slowly walked inside of the room, Ni and Yugo were both inside, they were talking, Ni had whispered something into Yugo's ear, and they both laughed, "Yugo," Ni asked, Khenji hid, "do you miss your village, please, be honest with me…" Yugo was silent for a few, then spoke, "actually, yes, a lot to be certain, I miss some of my friends that I had, and they too miss me"

Ni had layed down on the side of Yugo's lap, "Would it be okay, if once this is all over, we can all come to live in your village?" Khenji had suddenly lit up, _"Even if Yugo's going to be with him, if she come back…I could actually smile, for real again…"_ "You would really do that Ni?" Yugo said, exeiment on her face, "You could show me your parents, and I could see my younger brothers again"

Yugo smiled, "as in everyone could come?" "Of corse, everyone…" Khenji, had then left the room unnoticed.

"What-Whats happening, my powers are…" Guss was on one knee, he took a beating from Ul, "Guss, Look at me, you've forced me into my second state…so you must die now," Ul had rasied his sword, "This is for your own good…Goodbye, ill see you in nor hevean, or hell…" The sowrd had swong down. Silence.

After a few days, all of them had left the Death Arch, it was abandoned, and they all went to Narkio's village. Narkio had taken Chrono, Darly, Rosio, Neiko, Zen, Yami and Ul to their temporary rooms in his house. Khenji had went outside with Kimji, "So Kimji, what happened recently? Did you confess to Rin..?" "WHAT? No!"

Kimji and Khenji were laughing and talking, when suddenly, some of the demon fighters of the village had appered infront of Khenji, "Um..is there something I can do for you?" Khenji asked, while backing up, "Khenji, You are under arrest for destroption of peace and order in this village, you will be put to death today."

Khenji was silent, "Khenji, these dudes are fakes, don't worry about it,"

"Wha! Hey kid, move it!" one f them said, "Once we get rid of demon infestation like this one, the village will finilly be at peace…"

Khenji and A death Sentence Part 2 #85

"Once we get rid of infestation like you, the villege will finilly be at peace…"

Rin had stomped over to the two fakes and slapped one in the face, "How dare you talk to my friends like that! The've don't know wrongs at all!"

"Hey stuiped little girl mind moving over before I'll have to move ya myself?"

"Hey, Hey, Hey, that is no way to talk to a young lady…" Chrono had stood over the three with a smile along his face, and cracked his fingers.

"So why didn't you guys just beat em up?" Chrono said while walking with them to school, in the backround, the other guys were beat sensless.

"I don't know, I guss I didn't feel like it…" Khenji had looked over to some of the other kids who were walking to school, "Man! This so lame! I get to skip school for over a month," "and now were going back" Kimji and Khenji both saihed.

"Hey," said Rin, "your names Chrono right?" Chrono smiled, "glade you remember" 'why are you following us to the school?"

Chrono started laughing, "Hasn't Narkio told you? Im going to be the new phsycal Ed teacher!"

"What!" Kimji and Khenji both screamed, "you were the demon who was just about to murder this village a few mouths back, now you're a teacher?" Chrono shook his head; Khenji was silent for a few, "so what happened to Guss" Chrono smiled, "he's actually okay now, he's in your villiage hospitail, Ul can never bring himself to kill a person,the u-vile is secure also, some dude named Mizuki took it"

-AT SCHOOL DURING Jym-

Chrono was in a sleeveless shirt with sweats, and of corse, he's eyes were wandering.

Khenji and Kimji were in the lockerooms chaning, "Hey, Khenji," Wispered Katio, "so this new teacher, is your uncle or something? You know him?" "yeah, why?" the three then walked out the locker room, "well, he knows how to catch a girls eyes that's for sure"

Everyone was then set and ready to start jym, just then the unthinkable happened, Ni, had walked into the classroom, "Hi ya Ni!" Chrono said happily, "so why are here?" "I just need to speak to Khenji and his brother really quickly…" Ni looked as if he smelled death, Ni then took the two to a corner in the room, "So what is it?" Kimji had said, "Narkio Arashi and Keiske keep bugging me that I should become a teacher llike Chrono to pass the time!"Khenji was about to speak then was innteruppted, "but what about my presous little Yugo! She'll be all alone!"

"DUDE!" Kimji yelled, "Yugo needs to catch up on school too" "Yeah," Khenji responed, "her grades will get back if she dosent take all the test she missed" "Yugo goes to school?" Ni looked confused, "what class is she in?" "Our class of corse, she's talking to Rin Miza and Eaza right over there" Khenji poited out, Ni was once again, confused, he then stood up, "Whats Chrono doing?" Ni said, Khenji and Kimji both looked over, to Chrono, "that perv flurting with girls who are waaaayyy younger then him."

"Okay then, I will say hi to Yugo, then im going to become your homeroom teacher!" "Our homeroom teacher is the math teacher"

"M-Math?" Ni was silent for a few, "HA! I can cover math anytime!" "Okay then," Kimji said with a grin, "Ill give you a math question, and you have to answer it right," "Ni,"Khenji said, "let me warn you that Kimji has one of the most advanced brains when it come to math, so be carful Ni…"

After the longest math question Ni could think of, he was stumped.

Later at Lunch

"Man, how did Ni actually become our new Homeroom teacher?"Kimji yelled, "How can this be happening!"

Yugo smiled, "Kimji, your starting to act more and more like Khenji every day!" she laughed a bit, "Yugo," Khenji said, "you haven't been the one to smile or laugh in a long while…so how are things with Ni going?" "Oh fine!" Yugo said looking at her ring finger, a silver ring with a blue jewel in the middle was placed on it, "Yugo, you know Ni had given you the choice to stay, or set free," "I know, but I don't want to just leave him all alone like that…"

Just then, the double doors for the lunch room had burst open, smoke had suddenly filled the air, Katio had stood, "what was that?" Shin had said trying to get a closer look, "Khenji? You think this dude is Narkio?" Shin said, "he has Black hair..wait a minute-Ah!" Shin was pushed back and crashed into the wall at the end of the lunchroom leaveing a core in its place, the person had stepped from the smoke, just then, mist had rose from his feet, "who..?" Khenji had stopped speaking, "you…are…" his memory was a blur…"Khenji? Are you okay?" Kimji said walking to Khenji, the man had pushed his back with a flick of a finger, "Gah!" "Kimji!" Yugo yelled, Khenji had looked as if he was phased, "you look just like…"

Ken's legacy #86

"You look like…" the man had handed out his hand, then helped Khenji to stand, "So we finilly meet younger brother…" Kimji looked out, "what do you mean 'younger Brother?'" the man then walked to Kimji, "amazing, so both my younger brothers had inharted fathers power as well?"

"Wait…"Khenji had stopped, "your our older brother?" "of corse I am, I wasent there when the two of you were,"

He then smiled a bit, "my name is Kenshin…Do you know Liniel?" "The dude who says he's the strongest demon that ever lived? Yes, and why?"

"He seems like someone I know, so I just want to meet him…" Kenshin had smiled. "So, Kenshin, how come we never knew about you?" Kenshin was silent, "Khenji, Kimji, get away from him…" Narkio and Ni had stepped into the room, "that is not Kenshin" Narkio had fought back tears, "Kenshin died many years ago…he was very sick as a child, died at the age of only ten," "Who are you? And why are you here?" Ni said, Kenshin turned around smiling, "wow father it's been a long time hasent it," "He's like a puppet…" Ni said, then he was silent, "he is a puppet isent he?" Narkio said, he walked to Kenshin, you may look like Kenshin, but you are only an empty shell with a sould locked inside aren't you?"

Kenshin laughed with a gentle smile on his face, then looked up with a completely different expression on his "ive been looking for you for over 15 years, now here you are, none of you had cared of my death, so now im back to return the favor, right now, im only an empty shell, but once I finish, I will destroy you, Narkio!"

"Khenji, and Kimji huh?" Keenshin said turning around to the two, "perfect, you two would be excellent puppets, but now is not the time, not yet…" and with that, Kenshin was gone.

Narkio was silent, both hands balled into fist, "Kenshin!" Narkio looked up, his eyes red with fury, "you idiot!"

"Narkio! Ni!" Arashi had ran inside, "I just saw the strangest thing! It's Kiske!" "Okay, Arashi I know Kiske's werid but you don't need to make fun of him" "Ni im serios! Kiske had suddenly attacked me! It's like he's being controlled! He keeps saying 'get off!' and stuff and I-" Narkio had already ran out the room, "Kenshin," Khenji said "who?" Arashi looked confused, "Kenshin," Kimji started, "was actually, our older brother, but he's forged on getting revenge on our father, saying that when he died, no one cared…"

"Older brother? Heh," Ken looked up, "older brother or not, he's not supposed to be in this world, he'll destroy the order of things, the dead shouldn't be walking with the living, it dosent work that way…"

Ken had stopped talking for a while, "Arashi," "Yeah, any thing wrong?"

"Why didn't any of you tell me and Kimji about Kenshin?" –Silence once again filled the room, "I cant say actually…"

"And why's that? Arashi?" "Ask _him_ yourself if you get the chance…"

Kenshin, the Puppet Master… #87

"Kenshin, where are you?" Narkio screamed, him and Ni were both outside of the building looking for Kiske, "You never did care did you?..." Kenshins voice filled the air, Ni had suddenly taken out his sowrd, "Narkio look out!" Ni said while swinging it for his head, "wha!" Narkio had fell back.

"Kenshin!" Narkio's face had started to bleed, "so Kenshin, you're like puppet masters aren't you?" "Nice that you've noticed" Ni had then cloled swords with Narkio, "Na-A-a," Kenshins voice echoed in the wind, "the more you try to fight Ni, the more it inflicts pain on him, the less you ressit, the less pain for him…"

"What?" Narkio had suddenly lost concentration and his sowrd slid, A slice was all that was herad, Narkio was silent looking down at his cheast, Ni's sowrd was pluged into him, his eyes were wide open, "Narkio!" Kenshin was moving his fingers while sitting atop a room, "ha…I knew this wouldn't kill you…Father…I just want to see you in pain…Now Feel the pain that I have faced to so many years!"

Kenshin had made Ni dig the sowrd deeper into Narkio, "Ack!" Narkio had spit up blood, he grabbed on to the sowrd, then remembered Kenshins words_"The More you reissit, the more he gets hurt…"_ he let go, "Narkio! Do something!" Ni had said desprtly, Narkio weakly picked his head up, "w..ould you just …shut up.."

Kenshin smiled from above the roof, then moved on finger down and two up.

Ni then twisted the sowrd that was already in Narkio, "Aaahh!" Narkio screamed aloud…

Kenand Kimji were both looking for where Arashi was, the two of them had stepped outside, along with Shin, "Kimji! I can sense dad's presence!" "so he might know where Arashi ran…" their words trailed off, as they saw a blood covered Narkio, barly standing holding a bloodly wound… "D-Dad?..." Narkio turned to Khenji, "Khenji! Kimji! Run!" the three just starrded, shocked, yet to scared to even move.

Kenshin had appered before the three, "You with the blonde hair, what is your name?" he then jumped away,

Ni had suddenly fell on his knees, "Narkio? Are you okay?"

Narkio had spoken "yeah, im okay-" he suddenly fell to his knees, then down to the floor. Bleeding, he could not move…

"Amazing…" Kenshin said, "I never knew that yyou had a soft spot for people father…" "Get away from him!"Khenji had yelled, standing infront of Narkio, Kenshin frowned, "im sorry little brother but you have to move," Kenshin placed his finger to Khenji, "please forgive for this, but I did ask you nicely…" Suddenly, a huge bolt of lighting had dropped from the sky, Khenji evaded, "Khenji! Get outta there now!" Shin cryed out, "would you shut up-Gah!" Khenji fell, down to his knees then hitting the floor, "Khenji!" Kimji had yelled trying to run over to Khenji, Kenshin glared over his shoulder to Kimji helping Khenji up, "didn't I say for you to leave?" Kenshins gray eyes turned a bloodly red his white hair turned blood red with fireyry orange to top of the bottom, and without a thought he attacked Khenji and Kimji both at the same time.

Pinning them both to a wall, Kenshin had ringed his hands around there necks, "Haaa, if I have to kill you both I will…I don't hesitate to kill whenever im like this, I don't really know why ethir…but the thought of death seems lovely…" Kenshin started to laugh seeing the two struggle, "Huh…but it's not even worth it, you know…" Kenshin smiled and dropped the two, while returning to his normal self, "please forgive me for that, I have a bad temper"

Shin had starred in horror, seeing Kenshin had literally anialated the three. Ni was silent, "Since my powers are still not fully back, since I left the arch, I couldent do anything," "Hey…Ni…" "Narkio! Your okay?" Ni lit up imedeatly, "Do me a favor…and ca…ll Kyo..ko…" Narkio fell down.

The story of Ken, Part 1- How HE came along #88

Khenji woke up in a hospital, the next day, the past day was all just a blur, "Kenshin had gotten the best of you, and you both blacked out once he left" Kiske was standing next to Khenji's bed, "Narkio is okay, but Kenshin had badly injured Kimji, Kimji will be fine, but even still, he shouldn't move around to much" Khenji had sat up,and picked up the diamond around his neck, "Kiske," Khenji looked mesmorized by the slight gleem the jewel gave off, "Who exactly is Ken? And why is he in the diamond..?"

Kiske looked confused, "Well, if you want to know so bad why don't you ask him? He might answer you"

"Do you really want to know, Khenji?" Khenji and Kiske suddenly looked down to the diamond, it was glowing as Ken spoke, "yes," Khenji answered, "you can at least tell me your real name-" "I have no such thing; so I use Ken in it's place, I did have a name once, but ive been locked in here for so long, I cant even remember it."

"I used to be an alive being, a demon, but I was feared along the lands…I was a bloodthirsty demon, ruthless, I would love the sensation of killing, Khenji," Ken asked, "Yes?" "On that day, when she appered, that was the exact reason that I wouldn't hesiatae to kill Kimji" Khenji stayed silent, same with Kiske.

Fashback…Kens past…

"You evil demon! Terrorizing our village again now are you!" a farmer yelled, he carried a pitchfork and was waving it in the air back and forth, many other villagers were screaming at him, a small boy with short purple hair was standing before them all, "I just needed to get my ball, that's it!" one person threw a rock at him making him hit the ground, He then picked himself up and ran…he ran and did not stop, until he was deep in the woods, "How are doing today?" An older man had stepped infront of him, his purple hair tied in a short pony tail, a women had then walked out, with many others, all with the same color hair and eyes as blue as ever, they were my family, even if not related by blood, we were all the same kind, a cursed demon, who they say is tormented by bad luck.

The mans name was Serio, he was like a father to me, he took care of me, and gave me a place to live, we were all very happy living together…but, being a demon cursed by bad luck, that wonderful world of mine, didn't last…

"Serio!" I had called out to him many times over and over, but no one had answered me, I had walked deeper and deeper into the woods, until I saw it. It was the same women who treated me…I saw her…it was…her head.

I had suddenly fell down on my knees while crying, I didn't know what to do, I had buried her myself. Then, while alone and crying, ran deeper, still crying out Serios name, I smelt something burning up ahead, thinking that it was Serio and the others, but once I burst through the bushes, all I saw was blood.

As a ran past the smell of death and burning corpes, I cryed while closing my ears, I didn't want to hear the cracking of peoples bones if I stepped on them, I still called his name, then I stopped, Serio, was laying on the floor, his hand balled into a fist, "Se-rio?" he moved his eyes to me, while bringing out his hand, "Ta…ke…this…and ru…n, the…human…s, want…it…for their own…selfi…sh g…ain…" "Serio? Serio?" I looked in my hand finding the black stone that you wear today Khenji, the black diamond.

The mob of humans had spotted me with Serio, Serio had died after telling me to run, but I couldn't, Serio, and the others, my only family was dead, "But…But why? We never even did anything…" the humans had closed up on me, The jewel had then lit up, sending some of the humans flying, they still got up, trying to attck me, my blue eyes had lit up like death, and I soon forgot what happened after that…Finding myself covered with death, and the people around me covered in dust and blood, I soon figured out how to release this hatered within me, "Hm…Killing them all actually seemed…entertaing…"

The story of Ken, Part 2- How HE came along #89

Serio was gone, and so was everyone else, but I was the last one who stood, and I had power, once I relized what I could do, "I'll just wipe out that race completely…all of them will pay for what they have done…"

Years had passed from that day, and I intended to reach my goal, I was like a wild dog, I had been hiding in the forest, for so long, tha my hair had grown ragged, I didn't care.

The next day, as I starred into the sun, I herad a voice, it souned human, so I at first didn't move, I soon herad the roar of a demon, just then did I get up, not for the persons sake, but my terrortorys.

I had ran to where I heard the human scream, and saw a huge demon, I hated seeing demons that looked like how that one did, their freakin' huge yet all they do is attack one human at a time.

It was a girl, the human I mean, she had short black hair, and looked as a pristisis. I was mesmorized at the sight of her, but I then remembered my hatered agaist the humans, I don't know why, but I decied to save her, I then jumped down from the tree, now infront of the girl and the demon, "This is my forest, why have you trespassed?" the demon did not speak, I let it get away, but now, the real problem was what to do with the girl, she looked happy, even if seeing me…

"What are you smiling about?" the girl laghed a bit, "Your hair is soo long!" she ran around me and examined my tail, "wow! Ive never seen a demon like you before!" "Stop that!" I don't know why I had saved her, and why I didn't kill her.

Just when I was about to leave, she called out to be, calling me of the name 'Ken' since I hadent told her my name, "Ken! Wait!" I stopped at the first tree branch, and looked down, "My names Yuki! It's been nice meeting you!" I was surpirzed, a human, an actullal human, did not fear me…yet I still had my mission, I left, even so, I felt a warm presence in my heart… I felt…different…

That very afternoon, I wandered into the next village closest to me, the people had immedeatly started to panic just by seeing me, and the thought of killing ruled my brain once again.

That day I destroyed every living being in the village, no one was left alive. Women, men and children, young and old, I destroyed them all, staining my hands with blood once again. After that, I left, at the edge of the village, finding the same girl, Yuki, but she seemed different some how, she looked, sad…

I do not know how I knew, but I did, she had family in that village, she then looked up at me, my shaggy purple hair blowing with the wind, "Ken…it's okay…I forgive you even if…" I remember embracing her in a hug, not knowing what else to do. I herad her cry, but I knew this was my fault…

From that very day, I followed her everywhere, completely forgetting my hatred against the humans. Years had passed , and she had moved to a new village, so I insisted on carring her there, people looked at us while we ran threw the village, her on my back, Yuki smiled even if the villagers were looking at us strangly… "Yuki," I asked, "are you sure it's okay we live together? Im a demon, and people like the other humans wont like me living here" Yuki was silent, then spoke, "Ken, it's okay…trust me…your gonna be okay here"

I smiled. It wont be okay. And I knew already, what would happen…

Two years have passed, and I was enjoying it, even if some of the humans called me by 'Demon' I didn't care, most humans didn't talk to me…

I came back home late that day, Yuki was in the room, but once I walked inside, she hid it, "Yuki?" "Y-Yes Ken!" "what were you writing just now?" she smiled lightly, taking the note out…she handed it to me, opening it I gasped, a proposal…to me…a demon…

The story of Ken, Part 3- How HE came along #89

I was stunned, agreeing, I closed the door to the room quickly…

The very next day, Yuki had went out early, I waited all day for her to come back. Noting. I tried going out to look for her, while it was dark I crept out into the village, in the nearby forest, voices? Was that what I herad, I definenly heard Yuki's, but waited patiently, I wanted to just hear what they were saying, I looked down, "…that demon has been running a muck in this village!" "Mistriss Yuki! Have you came up with a plan to rid us of this demon yet?" Ken fliched, "yes I have, he won't be bothering you or any of the other villagers ever again…"

I was silent. Yuki wouldn't want to get rid of me. I wanted to belive this was all a lie, a silly game, but, it was reality… I walked slowly around from the tree to where all the villagers and Yuki were, eyes red with fury, "So, all along, I should have killed you…right Yuki?" Yuki looked as if she would cry, "Ken listen I can-" what I did after that, desvered no apologies. I killed her, I stabbed her, not caring at all, I launged out at the villagers, each one of them scramling.

I rembered my own family of demons who were slatered for power, I enjoyed this. The sensation of killing hundreds, I had abreeak down, the human girl that actually liked being around me, wanted me dead…

I stopped laughing once I saw my hands, the black diamond around my neck, I hated myself… "come out already, you've been trailering me, im sick out it" that's when I meet him. Narkios father, the Great Master Diasuke, , stunned that I had talked to him of all people like that, I fell on to one knee, "P-Please forgive me for addressing you as a lowly demon Great Daisuke…"

"You," He looked down, "the Ive been lead to you by a desired you now hold now, you want to leave this world don't you?" I answered bluntly, "yes…" after that, I found myself here…

_FB END…._

Khenji was stunned at Kens words, "Daisuke sealed you?"

"It was willingly, I was tired of it, being hated by the world so much, they want me dead, I couldn't stand it anymore…"

Ni was listing to every word, same with Kisuke, Arashi, and Narkio, "He's, alive?" Kisuke said, "Dad? Alive!" Ni said screaming, "it cant be, I saw him! He was dead! Him and mother both!" Ken was out, transformed with Khenjis body.

"No," Ken looked at them all, "you all know that I would not lie about someone this important to you, he still walks the Earth, sadly, I do not feel your mothers presence…"

"But I was there," Narkio said, "he had died, then passed his power to me…"

Dark room…

"So…who are you..?" Kenshin had sat upon a large throne, looking down at a boy about Khenji's age, and a few minons on the side, "I would like to join you, Lorn Kenshin, in getting reveange on those who you hate…" He then looked up, "Please, Just call me Kuzo."

The black haired demon with the light purple eyes… #90

Khenji was still shocked at the fact Ken was sealed into here, the Black Diamond had been protected by demons ever since it was made by the humans, they had forged different demons together, and made the Black Diamond, and they didn't know how to use power, so the demons took it back from them.

"So, Ken," Khenji said to the diamond while walking along to school, "yeah? Anything wrong Khenji?" "it's just that…are you really sure that the Great Diasuke is actually alive? Any demon that's herad of him knows he was murdered…and why didn't dad tell me his father was the Great Diasuke? He was the most powerful demon in his time…"

"He didn't want Narkio or any of his sons getting hurt," "Hurt?" Khenji said confused, "was he being targeted by anyone?" "He wasent, but someone had been targeting his sons…" Khenji looked up to see a demon that he has never seen around, maybe he was new? "Your name, it is Khenji yes?" Khenji only shook his head, "but how-" "where is your twin brother? I would like to see him too" "How-?" "Your older brother has went completely retarted now hasent he? Should he just rest in peace?" Khenji was flabbergasted, "How do you know my name and my brothers?"

The man just stood there, "ive been looking for my sons for a long time, but it seems they have conncetions to you…" "wait…" Khenji had caught on, "you…you are alive…the Great Demon Lord…Diasuke…"

"Ken, it seems you've been doing well, so you now possess the body of a child?" "it was my only option, being sealed in here, I do not really have a choice…" Khenji was flabbergasted once again, "Excuse me, Diasuke, but I got to get to school, and im gonna be late if I don't go right now! Its almost nine and-" "First of all," Diasuke interrupted, "call me Great Demon Diasuke, second, just ask for a ride"

Khenji was at the school in a matter of seconds, "This is it right?" "yeah it is, thank you Great de-" "just Diasuke" "Oo-kayy..?"

"Khenji! Kimji!" the two twins had turned around seeing familiar faces, "Ni! Arashi!" Kimji said waving, suddenly, Diasuke reacted, "Don't speak of our meeting to them or any of my sons, they must never know…" and like wind, Diasuke, the Great Demon, was gone.

"Kimji! Khenji!" Ni said, pausing to take a breath, "who were you talking too just now?"

"N-No one!" Kimji blurted out, "completely no one…he he…" Kimji and Khenji both laughed nerverosly.

During jym, Chrono, wasent acting like himself for some reason, he kept repeting his words, countless times, and for a time travling demon, that was strange. The bell for lunch had rang, Ken had stayed to talk with Chrono.

"Chrono whats with you today?"

"W-Whatya mean Ken? Im perfectly fine!"

Ken only glared, "okay! Ill tell you, it's a girl…" "what is?" "you know, the one with the blonde hair? She works at D.F.A and here as a teacher…"

"OH! Tasade-sensei?" Kens eyes then wided, "wait, Tasade-sensei?" "what did she tell you?"

Chrono was silent, he breathed out, as he spoke, "she-she said…" silence filled the room, "actually, I had said to her, does she like me? Even if I am a demon, amazingly she said the same, would I like her even though shes a demon slayer…I didn't know what to say…and I still don't"

"Heh, it's kinda werid, im talking to a kid about this stuff"

"Im not a kid! Im just using a childs body for the time being! Im wayyy older then you!"

"Wait, Child?"

During lunch, both Khenji and Kimji were both thinking of why Diasuke didn't want them to tell Narkio, Ni Arashi and Kisuke about their meeting, they still did want to realive them all of the pain their in, but Diasuke looked serios about it, should they tell?

A figure stood of the window, it was Misuki, "C-Crap! I cant belive he actually got me in his pup-et master…-" "Now, your instructions are very simple…" a voice spoke, "destroy Narkio. Now." The voice chucled, reveling long white hair, "kill any one who is in my way, to kill Narkio…"

Misuki v.s Chrono! The time demon! #91

"Khenji move!" a familiar face showed up, Khenji dogged Mizuki's arrows, "Mizuki-sensei what are you doing?" Khenji yelled, Kimji ran over to Khenji who was standing up, "Mizuki? Whats with you?" Kimji yelled, in spite of all there yelling, he did not hear them, he stood, like a doll, under his eyes was a red mark, "whats with the glowing mark?" Khenji said squinting to see it a bit clearer.

Kimji suddenly reacted, "Khe nji! That's exactly what was on Kisuke when Kenshin had used that puppet thing! Mizuki cant hear us right now hes-"

"Just like a puppet."

"Huh?" Khenji and Kimji stood back to back, looking around for the familiar voice.

"It's very easy for me to make a puppet out of anyone, this is one of my greatest, the great demon hunter Mizuki, my best puppet yet…"

"Kenshin," Chrono walked infront of Khenji and Kimji, signaling them to leave, "But Chrono! He's using Mizukis body!" Kimji yelled out, "the more you fight, the more the person used as a puppet gets hurt-" "I know."

"Im not dumb, plus, he wont just let any demon slayer as powerful as him get killed so easily…"

Chrono stood, his long braid swong over his shoulder, his mutli-colored eyes looking straight through Kenshin, "Well, it's _Time_ we get started don't ya think Kenshin..?" Mizuki had ran forwards, taking his swords out, and an enraged battle had begun…

Chrono was dogdeing, Mizuki had sliced through the air like a professional over Chrono's head, cutting off a little of his bangs, Mizuki had then ran forwards, his sword colading with Chronos arm, Mizuki had then fall back.

Mizuki rasied his left arm that had been hit, it bleed, but quickly stopped, it revered itself..? "what is that? Your surpposed to be bleeding like crazy right now!" Kenshin said, confusion in his eyes, "I think it's _Time _I told you…you know my name dont you?"

"I am the demon Chrono, I have all time inside of me, I can do whatever I want, when I want with this power…and im going to start by killing you off…"

"_This must be his only abilty…well then, time I just killed him instead of making it slow!" _ Mizuki had came running to Chrono, and it a flash of light…his heart was pireced…

"Arent you supposed to be dead by now?" Kenshin yelled in shock that he stood as if nothing hit him, blood had rushed own his shirt and down to the grownd… the blood had then froze, "didn't I say? Time is on my side…not even posion can harm me…" the blood had suddenly started to form to his finger, Chrono lifted his hand to Kenshin, "Let me just tell you, I don't miss…"

Just then, an explostion had eruopted from outside the building, losing his concentration, Chrono ran for the door to the outside of the building, Khenji and Kimji were outside, Ni and Arashi at their side, "You guys alright?" Chrono screamed out of worry, Arashi singled him that they were fine, "It's about time that he showed up…" Chrono looked to Kenshin, "that who shows up,?" "just a subdormate"

Just then a boy about Khenjis age, had climed out of the cartor in the grownd, his hair was a silvery gray color, eyes completely white, he wore head phones around his neck, and wore cargo shorts and a sleeveless shirt.

"Im very sorry for making a lot of noise, but I have come under orders to retrieve my Lord Kenshin" they stood there. "Arashi," Ni said, "don't challenge him…his power…is way beyond what we have ever faced-" "Oh shut up!" Arashi yelled back, "this dudes just a kid, he cant do much damage," Arashi then looked back at the boy who shoodd before them, "your not passing" Arashi said, not paying attention to what the kid took from his pocket, "a music player?" Kimji said, as the kid placed on his headphones, "I did not introduce myself, my name is Sasuke, I work for my lord, at his right hand"

He then clicked play, just then huge rumbles of a ear killing beat ran through the air, Khenji covered his ears, "W-What is that?"

Kimji started to scream, "Now then, I am sorry I had to use voilonce, but you wouldn't let me though," Sasuke had then easily leaped over them, "Lord Kenshin I am here…"

Kenshins story…told from a father.. #92

Khenji slowly stood up, while whincing in pain, Kimji had passed out, Khenji starred as Sasuke had walked to the door, just as his black diamond hit the sunlight, Sasuke had stopped walking and turned to Khenji, "the Black…Diamond..?"

Sasuke had jumped to Khenji's location, landing infront of him, eyeing the diamond, "hmm…this is actually the real deal," Sasuke then looked to Khenji meeting his confused expression, "You know, with this, you can kill demons, and expessilly humans, their a nussance…" he then jumped to Kenshin, opening a portal with his headphones.

"Kenshin! Get over here now!" Kenshin only smiled, as the mark on Mizuki glowed once again, Mizuki had followed them into the portal, just like a puppet would, while it closed, Sasuke had waved, no expression on his face…

At Home…

"So, Kenshin already has a demon hunter in his possestion…" said Narkio while talking to Rosio, Chrono, Ni, Ul and Yami.

"Why is your dead son doing this Narkio?" Rosio asked, "Is it a grudge?" "Maybe he's being forced to do this.." Yami added, "No,"Narkio said taking a seat, "he's doing this on his own will…" "It's obvious that something happened in the past with you two…" Ni said, "but what? You haven't been telling us all we need to know"

Khenji and Kimji were listing to the conversation from the top of the steps, trying not to be seen.

Narkio was hesitant at first, then he spoke, "Back when Khenji and Kimji weren't born…

Me and Kushi had a first child, he was a boy, and came out a full demon, but something had happened to him,

When he was around the age five, an accident, that nerly took his life, a shoot out, in a park of all places, Kenshin got hit, four times in total, at that time, I was not in control of my Judgement powers, so I couldn't heal him, the doctors said that he was in a worse condition then we had thought, and since he is only a child, he couldn't heal like any demon, we had left the hospital, and we hadden come back to see him, we couldn't see him in his current condition, it was too painful…

After five days, he died. He never even cryed. Not a word came from him…"

"He must have been resurrected, since the dead don't just come to life" they turned to see Kyoko, dressed in a new outfit, todays theme, was Chinese.

"Kyoko," Ni said, "only a power from a demon of great status could have brought him back from the dead…but who..?"

Different setting…

"Lord Kenshin, where should I put your puppet?" Sasuke had asked, Kenshin was sitting on his large throne, kenshin was reading something that seemed to be a novel. He smiled.

Just then there was a knock at the door, Kenshin looked up from his book with a annoyed expression on his face, he sniffed the air, "Sasuke, open the door, it's just them…"

"As you say Lord Kenshin," Sasuke opened the door, Kuzo had walked inside, "What is it Kuzo?" Kenshin said annoyed, "I have two more people you could use for your mission of destroying Narkio," Kuzo smiled, "The one on my left is Faceless, she'll know just what to do…and on my right is Rima, she's a shape shifter, she too knows what to do…" Faceless bowed, "very nice to make your aquattance Lord Kenshin, Sasuke," Rima had followed, "I will try my best Lord Kenshin"

"Good." He said closing the book he was reading, "Lets get going shall we?"

A new yet strange craveing #93

Ken…go on ahead I don't mind…it's okay Ken it's- "Huh?" Khenji awoke his eyes wide open, "what is it Khenji?" Kimji said "That dream again…" "what happened in It this time?" "I was like a vampire…"

"Hmm…" Rosio said after hearing Khenji's dream, Kimji, Khenji and Rosio were sitting in the living room, "It's just strange, I can barly see anything in that dream because my eyes I guess are covered with something, but I feel like I need something, the insides of my neck would hurt, it's almost unbarible,"

"You need to speak with Yami, belive it or not, that kids closet to a vampire, he should know this stuff, maybe he could cure you?" Rosio's voice sounded unsure, but Khenji did that anywhey. When the two left the house to find Yami, Rosio sat back down, "Narkio," he called, "the seal seems to be breaking, Ken's already wanting blood again…" Narkio had walked down the steps, only dressed with a towel around his wasit.

"Did you send him to Yami?"

"Yes"

"I still do not know how the seal could be breaking down already…"

Meanwhile

Kimji and Khenji had ran into Ni and Yugo who were at the moment going to the mall, "Kimji! Khenji! Nice to see you both!" Yugo said, "If your looking for Yami," Ni said, "he's with Ul somewhere in the main square, the huge park"

"W-wait! Ni! How'd you know we where looking for him!" Kimji and Khenji both yelled, "Trust me from experience, anyone looking for Yami would be just as tired as you two" "Why is that?" "it's just hard tracking down without Ul, him and Ul are best friends, and they are somehow connected, I don't know how, but just hurry and try the main park-" Kimji and Khenji zoomed off at un-human speed looking for Yami and Ul.

"Yami! Yami!" the twins called once they caught sight of Yami talking to Ul in the park, Yami slightly looked at his right seeing Khenji and Kimji running towards him and Ul, his dark red eyes had followed them until Khenji and Kimji stood before him, "Is there something I could help with?" Khenji started to speak, "well," he started, "I herad that you are a vampire-like demon, can you help me with something?" "One things for sure your not just a little pup etiher, I smell some type of vampric residue on you" Ul had stood up with Yami as they both just looked at him, "hm…a voice in your dreams? And blood? Am I right?"

"Yes, Khenji said," He looked to Kimji who was completely silent, "and right after that dream, I feel my neck, the inside is always so dry, sometime's our dad would give me this drink, then my neck stops hurting, but still," Yami gestured to him to come a bit closer, Khenji had taken a step forwards, "One more step" Yami said, "come on Khenji! Im not gonna bite you!" "o-okay"

"Give your ear real quick," Yami had whispered to Khenji, so that only Ul can hear, "Khenji, you have somethings to talk about with your father about your twin, this is completely off topic, but his aroua is not normal…" Yamki then stood up, Ul as well, "I fell like going somewhere so don't follow me" Yami and Ul suddenly disapered.

Khenji slightly looked to Kimji in a confused manner, "anything wrong Khenji?" Khenji shook his head, "no nothing at all…"

Shins confrontation. #94

The two brothers were walking on their daily route to school, everything normal so far, no sightings of Sasuke or Kenshin, or any of the Seven Sacrids, it was just a normal peaceful day…

"Khenji, Kimji, it's very nice to see you again" a deep voice from behind them said, as they turned around seeing none onlt than the Great Demon Lord Diasuke, dressed casualiy, his long hair in it's usually pony-tail, he wore a normal red dress shirt, with black shoes and black jeans, he somewhat was sparking…

"Diasuke!" Kimji said, "why are you still wondering around the city?"

"Yeah, you don't want Mou to catch you do you?" "Mou?" Diasuke looked confused, "who is this 'Mou'?" Khenji laughed a bit by the way he talked, "she's a professional demon slayer…" as Khenji talked, a figure had walked behind him,Diasuke had caught sight and was trying to tell Khenji, he was once again lost in his own world, "Mou always says she hates all demons and stuff, but that all just a huge bluff! Ever since she meet Hex she's been head over heels for the guy- Diasuke what are you pointing at?"

"Khenji, does this Mou girl have long brown hair, and a reallllllyyyy huge sowrd?" Khenji looked at Diasuke, "wow, for a demon you really know peoples appearances well," Khenji then paused.

"Kimji, Mou is right behind me isn't she?" "yeah." "oh…that's Diasuke was pointing at"

"Khenji you idiot!" Mou said puching his head, "owowo!" Khenji howled, he turned to Mou, and surprisingly, Hex was there, Khenji felt a bit odd around him, Hex dressed in a short sleeve blue t-shirt, with dark blue jeans on, his belt matched along, "Hello Khenji, Kimji, I only came to ask one question, where is Shin, I need to speak with him"

"W-why?" Khenji said confused, Khenji then looked up, "It's because, of what you did to his whole family, isent it?" Hex was only silent.

At the school, Khenji and Kimji had immediately ran into Shin, not what they wanted.

"Hey Guys! How's it going!" Shin wrapped his arms around his friends playfully, "Where were you two? I was trying to call you all night! Wait don't tell me-" "it was noting like that Shin it's just, we have some-" Shin's wide grin, had suddenly dropped to a tasteless expression, "Hello Shin, it's been some time"

Hex and Mou stood behind Khenji and Shin, "Hex…why…" Shin counldent speak, "HEX!" suddenly all the kids in the hallway had turned around to see Shin flames arcoss his body, "why…WHY DID YOU KILL THEM!" Katio hurned the commotion, being the only one who can even get close to Shin, since he too is a fire demon, Katio tried holding him back.

"Shin! Just listen, Hex needs to tell you something! It's important that you listen-"

"Listen? Listen to that murderer! Never! Im gonna, im gonna kill you!" "Hex what are-"

"Fine then." Hex said cooly, "if you want to fight me, then today, I shall give you the chance to kill me."

Shin froze. Then grinned, "hmp. Don't blame me if you end up rotting in hell…Hex"

Shins Confrantation Part 2 #95

Hex and Shin were in the school yard, only paces apart.

Shin glared, "I don't give a crap on what you were gonna tell me, all I know, is that, all the people you killed that day…for my little brother, who saw so many die…I will avenge them, by destroying you!"

Ken stood at the sidelines with Katio and Kimji, "shouldn't we stop them?" Katio said, a bit of worry in his voice.

"It's okay…" Kimji said, "I put up a barrier," His voice sounded…different, Ken noticed, "no humans can enter, for the epseption of Kimji of course" Ken looked over to Kimji who was talking in third person all of a sudden, just then his voice was back. Scary…

"Lets do this Shin," Hex said.

"Just for the record, I wont hold back!" Shin had then gladed twords Hex, fire covering his hands, Hex stood, a hand in his pocket, and slowly put one hand in the air, he caught Shins hand.

A gasp escaped the crowd of demons watching, Mou was outside the barrier watching, "How did Hex actually get Shins hand?" Shin had froze, "When I said, you can try and kill me, I didn't mean I wouldent go soft just because you're a child"

Shin could barrly talk, "im…im not a child!-Wah!"

Hex trew Shin dead against a wall, "Will you listen to me speak or must I knock you unconciuos?" Hex was yelling this time, "You've always been such a child! Hasn't Yukkina rasied you better?" Shin was silent, he sat up against the wall, "How…How do you know my mothers name?"

Hex looked at him, eyes cold as winter, "I was her brother."

Suddenly a silence filled the air, Mou, had looked down, not wanting to see Shins reaction.

Shins eyes were wide open when a memory of the past came to him, his mother, his family, all murdered, huge ice crystals stuck through them, the house on fire…

"…n…o" Shin started to stand, his head was bleeding, and his lip bloody, his hand had covered his face for a moment before taking it off, he then lashed out at Hex,  
>"Liar!"<p>

He came face to face with Hex, and contiussly trew punch after punch at him, Hex blocking them all.

"Liar!Liar!Liar!Liar!" Shin suddenly fell to his knees, and screamed aloud, then he started to cry uncontroably, he puched the grownd, "Why! Why! Why did you kill my mommy!" Shin couldent stop talking as if he was five, calling his mom, mommy…

"She!...She was the only one who would appcept me! Why?" As the barrier disperced, Shin still didn't stop crying, rain started to pour, and the sun was out of sight.

"My little brother…he dosent even come near me! My father tried to kill me…it was…" Shin pasued, "IT WAS HELL! I cant stand it…!" Shin cried, tears and rain toured down his face… before Mou was able to walk over to Shin-Hex grabbed him, into a deep hug.

Shin was at first surprised, then counited his crying, "the thing, I wanted to tell you…" Hex closed his eyes, forcing any tears back inside, "Im…sorry…"

Sasuke's appearance! At the school?

"Wait your telling me, were finilly going back to D.F.A?" Kimji said, excitement filled his face, Narkio was sitting down, "yes, for the hundrth time Kimji you and Khenji will be going back to the D.F.A, but you two will be getting escoted," "By who?" the two twins said once again, at the same time, "Neko and Rosio"

"why do we have to escorted?" Khenji said, a hint of annoyance in his voice, Narkio was silent for a few, then spoke, "this person you guys keep running into, I don't know who he is, so im having you two escorted for your own good"

"But Dias-" Khenji cut Kimji off before he can finish _Diasuke_, "Heh…lets go Kimji! Were gonna be late if we stay you know!" Khenji grabbed Kimji by the arms, and out the door. Narkio layed down, looking to the ceiling… "Ni," Ni walked over upon hearing his name, "yeah is something-" "What happened Kushi?" silence filled the room. Zen, Ul, Chrono and Darly were all silence at the mention of her name, Ni remembered, tortureing Narkio, his own brother with her, day after day…

"Neko…" Kimji said, the four of them were all walking to the D.F.A, Rosio was in the front seat and driving, and Neko was on his phone, "Yes Khenji?"

"How did Kenshin die?"

"He was shot, several times, and since he was only five, his powers were not fully in sync. He couldn't heal, and he died." Neko said it all with a stone look in his eyes, "it was sad…when he told me about it, im surprised he can still keep that face"

"Neko, this is the school" Rosio said brusing his blonde hair to the side, "you two should walk yourselfs inside, ill be going inside too,"

"Why? We know where our classes are." Kimji shot out.

"It's not that," Rosio said, "I could care less if you go to school or not, ive got somebody to pick up" just as he spoke those words, some random lady had come running to where he was standing.

"Rosio! Well it's about time!" the lady looked like one of those really nice math teachers, too bad she wasent. "Okay, Okay, come with me…" Rosio said a gracefull smile on his face, Neko stepped out of the car,"have it" he said while walking to Khenji and Kimji's school, "why are you-" "I wana check out your school!" Neko whinned, for some reason Neko really did match his name… -Neko means cat-

Rosio was gone so all that was left was Kenji, Kimji and Neko on the side, "Kay Im out twins!" the cat like demon had jumped high in the trees above and disapered.

Khenji was suddenly alert, "Hey, Khenji whats…"

A boy about their age had approached them slowly, "Khenji…Kimji…has Kenshin not arrived yet?"

"Sasuke." Khenji said, trying to keep himself calm, "what do you want here?"

"Lord Kenshin," Sasuke suddenly looked to the ground, "Lord Kenshin said, that I must attend school so that I may gain this human education," Sasuke had scrathed his head, "it is still very confusing, I have been walking around for days, then I found this place…"

"Oh…are ya lost then?" Kimji said.

"No, but he has very much helped me to find you,"

A sword was heard swinging through the air, and Kimji, suddenly looked surprised, silence, and a glshing red filled the air.

"Hello, Kimji, Khenji, how are you two today?" Kimji fell to the ground, covered in his own blood, Khenji could only stare in horror,

The Movie #1- Bound before time

"Come on!" Ken yelled Kimji barly trailing behind him, Ken carried a blood red key in his hand, Ken looked up, "That key belongs to me!" the Black Dragon, Ichi came crashing to the ground before Kimji, "Kimji! Run!" Ken had ran over to Ichi pushing him out of the way of his twin brother, "Cursed child!" Ken casted out his double blades, "Ken! Don't use that! You'll trigger-" "Kimji just get out of here!"

Ken had cast both swords into the ground, they glowed dark with lighting, "Dis-Pel!" "you fool! You've triggered the Gonsei!"  Ichi and Ken had stood in the center of a bright blue light that had shone around them.

Kimji was at the outskirts of the cave, "KHENJI..!"

Moments later…

"Huh!" Ken awoke, turning around to see his surroundings, "Grass? Tree's?" he stood, "where is this place?"

"Another demon?" the villagers were armed with bows and arrows, a huge pack of them running twords Khenji, "what…wait a minute…what happened to the cave? Wheres the city? What is this the Edo period? Sengoku time?" "Fire at will!"

Time seemed so slow as the arrows periced him, arrow after arrow, they wouldn't stop, the one pericing him deep in the heart had knocked him out cold.

Eyes barly open, "What…the Fre…n…hell…" his eyes heavily closed. A faint shadow had cast above him, picking the boy off from the ground… "But sir! He might attack us when he awakens!"

The tall man who had picked Ken up was silent, "do not judge a book by it's one cover, for the many pages it holds my be read differently."

"Who?" Ken woke up with a screaming pain all over his body, he took the covers off himself, examining the room, _the house of a rich person_ Ken thought…

"Crap, where the hell am I?"

"That quextion can be answered" A deep voice sung to him, Ken turned around to face a demon, like him, with silver features on his face, his hair long and black with purple strips and his eyes red.

"I have saved you from the villegers who taught you were a demon that came before claming he was in pursuit of the Gonsei Key, as he ran by the village people had saw him with a glowing red lock in his hand that he slipped into his pocket…"

Ken sat up, "that's the thing I need! He stole it from Kyoko-sensei's care then me and Kimji had pursuited him, then, I ended up here and…"

The demon looked down, he seemed immensely powerful, Ken was lucky, but he had to search for Black Dragon, Ichi, Ken had then taken the black diamond out of his pocket, "Khenji, Khenji are you in there?" Ken had felt his pressance but it was faint, "Crap. Khenji, your soul might have gotten mixed between wherever this is and our modern day world…"

Ken tried to stand, but he wounds were too deep, "Do not push yourself, your wounds would just open once again, and that would be very troublesome."

Without another word Ken sat back down, legs crossed, the room had undergoed an extremely strange silnce when a human woman had walked inside.

She had on a short Kimono that dragged like a cape behind, her hair was medium in length and her hair was painted a beautiful red color.

"Diasuke! Disuke! Is that little boy okay?" she then looked down to Ken, "a demons child, I see" she then swoopted to the tall demon infront of Ken, and gave him a kiss on the lips.

Ken turned around perdending to vomit, then turned back, shocked, "Wait! Your name is DIASUKE?"

"Please, since you are new here, address me as Great Demon Lord Diasuke, for I deseve respect" "Do you have a son?" Diasuke was silent.

"How exactly did you know?" Ken shut up for a moment, while sitting up on his bed, "I can really tell you, it's complicated…one thing I need to ask…do you know how I can find the Black Dragon, Ichi?"

"Hmm…he was the other demon who traveled back in time right?"

"Wait BACK IN TIME?" Ken had started to panic, "what? Is that even possible?" Diasuke had smiled a bit, "only if a large amout of demonic energy was used around a summoning ground"

Ken felt so stupid when he remembered what happened with the key, "crap…"

"I shall accompany you then."

"HUH?" "Yes," Diasuke said, "these are my lands and I have an unwanted person running along, that can change the future you know, this Black Dragon must be captured,"

Ken then stood up, "He isent called the Black Dragon Ichi for nothing, the dude im talking about can turn into a huge black dragon, his appearance changes, so no one can ever find out how he really looks."

Ken stood up, even with his stinging wounds, and headed for a window, "Meet me downstairs Diasuke!" Ken then jumped out.

"Does this child ever listen?" Diasuke said annoyinhly as he strode out of the room, "how does he know about Ni and Narkio? Ive never let anyone outside this villege know about them…and his clothing? Is he really from this time?"

"Ken is your name. Am I right?" Diasuke had walked out of his palace, Ken had noticed something about him…was different, "yeah why?" Daisuke didn't answer, opening his eyes, Ken found them to be a Dark Purple color which had illimintaed the room, "wait! You have those eyes…"

"Daisuke, you wouldent happen to have Judgement do you?" Silence. "and if I did?" "Well, I have that power too, but it's kinda tricky, it only works when it want's too."

"Lets go," Diasuke said as he walked from under the shadows, as he came out, his hair which was once pich black like Narkio's, turned a delicate white color, just as Ken's hair was, he had stripes that covered his face and hands, Daisuke had walked right past Ken as if he looks like that everyday… "You look…" Ken blurted out, "like my dad…" Diasuke looked down, his solom look showing just an ease of surprise, "Hn, so I do…"

The traveling was hard, Diasuke had no problem with walking long miles, but Ken in Khenji's body couldent stand stands the pains his wounds were giving him. "Why haven't they healed yet?" Ken broke the odd silence, Daisuke kept walking, "Must I tell you all? Those arrows were filled with the magic of the young local pristiss, she give's the villagers sacrad weapons to kill demons or at least weaken them," Ken suddenly had his eyes open, "what color is her hair?"

"short and yet a glossy black" Diasuke answered. Ken was suddenly shocked, "Her name…"

"Yuki Karahirai, is their a problem?" Diasuke had finished Ken's sentence. The odd silence had returned, "Yuki…Yuki…" Ken's black and red stripes had started coming back, his red eyes now one purple one red, his hair black and white… "YUKIII!" He let out a yell of anger, and started to run to her destination. Diasuke did not know at all what had just occored, but his senses told him, this was bad, "crap, im always getting pulled into crap." He ran off behind Ken…just as a mystry aura filled the air, his nose catching the scent, "that must be that Black Dragon…he is around…"

Yuki was hanging out with the Ken of her own time, her Ken had stood atop at tree, his black diamond glowing at the light of the sun, he smiled just a little, until a blood thristy demon came to their clearing…It was Ken.

Yuki and her Ken looked at him, Yuki's Ken walked infront of Yuki, "who are you and what do you want?" Yuki's Ken yelled, his shaggy long purple hair and cold blue eyes woke Ken up, his hair back to white, but his eyes staying purple…Ken laughed…just a little.

"Yuki…" He started, "take this from me…" Ken's face was now deep yet solid, not a single emotion showing, he pointed to Yuki, "I will **never**forgive you for ruining my life, all that time, I think that maybe, just maybe, a human and a demon can stay together, I was dead wrong…"

Yuki's Ken was confusied… "I do not know what Yuki did to you, but she isent a bad person like the other humans, she is kind-" "Shut Up!" Ken was now enraged, he turned his back, "my name is Ken…" Ken then tilted his head to see two surprised faces, "I wish I could change ever meeting you, when my family was murdered, I just killed for the fun of it, never letting those memories fade away," Ken started to walk away, "I wouldn't trust her since I am you…Ken."

And with that, Ken was gone…leaving two surprised faces behind…

Ken had walked out of the forest area, Diasuke was standing outside waiting for him, "Your not from this time, are you?" Ken was only silent, as the two couninued their walk.

"Im not from here," Ken started, "while me and my brother, I should say, were fighting Black Dragon Ichi, I used my strongest attack, to try and stop him, but the seal that holds the power to this werid key, I guess it broke, and I ended up here in this time" Ken had taken out the Gonsei key, for Diasuke to get a closer look.

Diasuke's eyes widened, "who ever knows the seal to this, can get you back to your time, do you know who it is?"

"Only Ichi, and my brother know the seal of the Gonsei, Im not really a fast learner…"

"I think I may be able to assit you in finding this Black Dragon," a strange voice spoke out, Ken turned his head around seeing an obvious demon in human form standing behind Diasuke and himself.

Diasuke slowly turned around, "State yourself."

The demon man suddenly looked surprised when Diasuke spoke, the demon got on his knees, "Great Demon Lord Diasuke, this is Van from the lands in the North, it is a pleasure to make your aquantance…" 

Van had violent colored hair with blue aqua eyes; his hair was in a short pony tail tied to the back of his head, Diasuke only starrd at him, then up and turned around, beginning his walk. Ken too started to walk behind him.

Van had followed, a small smile curving his face.

Daisuke stopped walking, "Move!" Diasuke, Ken and Van all jumped min air, as a hord of demons started to charge in.

"Ichi know's where after him?" Ken yelled, Diasuke had on the same solom face, "this means were getting closer to him and his hideout" Van panicked; he was dumbly running in circles, ten weak demon's chasing him, "help me!"

Ken and Diasuke had started to fight, it wasent long until the demons weres destroyed, Van was completely breathless and on the ground, "o mygosh…I nearly died~!" he compland.

"In the world of demons, you must learn to protect yourself." Diasuke said putting away a black sword, Diasuke had started his walk again, but then suddenly stopped, so did Ken, "you smell it don't you?" Van said, standing about a foot away from Diasuke and Ken.

"Ichi, you've already blown your cover, come out of that disgusting form already." "what?" Ken said, "did you not notice his demonic aroua? It is not from here, and it hides his name, he wasent able to even surpress his aroua,"

"Wait, so all this time," Ken said confused, "you were following us, Black Dragon?" Ken turned around once more, just to see he wasent even there anymore, "I will get that key, Khenji…" Ichi said while in the sky, black dragon wings had sproted from his back, "the Gonsei key and Lock will be mine for the taking, once they a put together and the seal is destroyed, I will finilly be able to use it's power to move myself on from Black Dragon, to the final Red Dragon, I would be completely…unstoppable…"

"He disapered." Ken said, breaking the silence.

Diasuke was already running in a different direction, Ken knew why, the smell of human blood had become thick in the air, Ken sniffed again, "this scent, it's too familiar'" his heart rate suddenly spicked.

"Those villagers!" Ken ran twords the forest area, Diasuke close behind, "Yuki!" he yelled, just as he came into a large clearing, the human he once loved, dead on the ground, infront of an emotionless man.

A demon man. With tangled purple hair. Ken was frozen, he knew who it was. The demon turned around, blood soaked onto his hands and face, sorrow and hatred easily in seen in his eyes.

"Who are you?" The words came out cold.

Characters

Ul, Chrono ,Zen ,Nekio ,Yami ,Rosio ,Darly,Narkio,Ni,Arashi,Hex,Mou, Kisuke, Kushi, Linel, Yuki, Khenji,Ken,Shin,Mina,Ezia,Yugo,Kimji,Ken,Sasuke


End file.
